No Way Out
by gooseles
Summary: A demotion at work and unhappy marriage have crippled Ted DiBiase's world. When he is sent back to FCW to regroup, he reconnects with someone from his past and in the process she is forced to examine her own life and marriage. Redemption or no way out?
1. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Noon was fast approaching and already the weather was warm, muggy and humid. Mary Ryland Shore Crafton smiled as she looked out of the passenger window. The Mississippi countryside passed her by, each mile bringing back tons of memories of a happy childhood of a little girl who spent every summer visiting her grandparents from Columbus, Ohio. Mary Ryland's grandfather was a local Southern Baptist preacher, old fashioned, old school, tough as nails and as lovable as an old teddy bear. She had spent summers in their century old home, playing in the woods with the other children in the neighborhood. The family they were closest to were the DiBiase's.

Ted DiBiase Sr. was a bearded man with a Hollywood tan and a big old belly laugh that could give you the creeps, make you feel warm inside all over or both. The memories Ryland as she was called for short, harbored were of him taking them out, spending lots of time with all the neighborhood kids, teaching them to fish and shoot BB guns. He swam in the lake with them and kept a watchful eye out as they climbed trees. He was the typical dad except he was really different. When Mr. DiBiase got up and went to work, it wasn't on a farm or at a factory or behind a desk at a typical 9 to 5. No, Ted DiBiase packed his bags, boarded a plane and spent 3 to 4 days a week on the road entertaining millions of fans as professional wrestling's dastardly heel, The Million Dollar Man. It was weird knowing the man who made them grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, was the same man they watched on television every week.

Ryland had enjoyed those summers immensely. She had been going down to Clinton every summer since she was a baby, since before she could remember and that lasted until she was a teenager. When she was 14, her beloved grandfather had passed away unexpectedly of a massive heart attack. After the funeral and burial, her parents had moved Ryland's grandmother to Ohio to be closer to them. Ryland hadn't been back to Mississippi since but she had never forgotten those magical summers or the time spent with the DiBiase family. She hadn't seen them in person either but her mother had kept in contact with Ted Sr.'s wife, Melanie over the years.

Ryland had moved on and lived her life, graduating from the private all girls prep school and going on to Ohio State where she majored in education. During her senior year, at a football game, she had met a handsome, young pre-med student by the name of Joshua Crafton. He had been smitten and the two had begun dating immediately. They had remained close and shortly after her graduation, he had proposed. The next year, they had been joined in holy matrimony in a large church ceremony that had been labeled the society event of the year.

The DiBiase family had continued to live their lives as well. Ted's successful wrestling career had lasted until 1999 when the legend had finally retired that summer. In the spring of 2005, sports entertainment mogul, Vince McMahon had hired him as a creative consultant and road agent for the WWE's Smackdown brand. In 2010 he had been rightfully elected to the company's elite Hall Of Fame and he had manged to watch all three of his sons, Mike, from his first marriage, and Ted Jr. and Brett, the products of his union with Melanie, follow in his footsteps. All three of his boys had married and Mike had made him a grandfather. Enjoying life at home with Melanie, Ted had found his calling as a Christian minister. He founded the Heart of David Ministry, his need to spread God's word fueled by the influence of Rev. Shore so many years ago. Life had been normal and happy and largely uneventful until the McMahon's had called an emergency staff meeting to announce new plans for their organization. FCW or Florida Championship Wrestling was the WWE's developmental terrritory, a breeding ground for the brightest and the best, the future Superstars. It was also going to be a crash course refresher for some of the RAW and Smackdown talent who just weren't cutting it in the big leagues. In lieu of terminating their contracts all together, Vince had compiled a list of names to be sent back to FCW and improve or face permanent release. On that list of names was Ted DiBiase, Jr. The man chosen to turn it all around and take over that portion of the FCW training regimine was Ted DiBiase, Sr.

The project was Ted Sr's baby and the first order of business was to build a staff, a team created in his own image. He had assembled the best writers, the best trainers, the best creative specialists, and agents, and production people. The seasoned veteran realized the importance of keeping a roster healthy and identifying the medical needs of those suffering from injuries. Over morning coffee with Melanie, his wife had mentioned to him about Bob and Evelyn Shore's son in law, one of the best sports medicine physicians in the state of Ohio who had only recently sold his lucrative private practice. Ted had done his homework and had reached out to Dr. Crafton. Within a few weeks, the men had struck a deal and Josh was on his way to Mississippi to meet with Ted before they all flew out to Florida. Josh's wife, Ryland had accompanied him for the journey and would be by his side the next few months for the duration.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ryland looked up and smiled as she felt her husband's hand rub across her own.

"Nothing. I just forgot how much I missed this place," she said in her soft and slightly raspy voice. "It's been a long time. I have so many memories here, playing with all the kids and going to church with Pop Pop and watching him give his sermon. It…it was a really special time."

Her fingers interlocked with her husband's and they were silent until they pulled up to the large two story home right outside the city limits. Standing in the front yard was Ted Sr. smiling. Ryland hadn't seen him in years and even though he was older, greyer, and had put on more weight, he was still the sweet surrogate father she had remembered.

"Well, well, well. Little Mary Ryland Shore," he looked at her, taking her smaller hand in his. "It has been so long."

"It has," she hugged him. "It's so great to see you, Ted. You look wonderful. Thank you for having us."

Ted nodded.

"I take it this is the good doctor."

"The one and only. Ted, this is my husband, Dr. Joshua Crafton. Josh, this is Ted DiBiase, Sr., the legend."

Ted and Josh shook hands.

"Your wife is far too kind then again she always was a sweetheart but I'm sure you know that already."

"She's quite a girl," Josh grinned.

"I'd say it's a great day. I finally get to see this little lady again and now I have one of the best sports doctors in the country on my team. God is good."

Ted and Josh continued their chit chat as they grabbed the bags and brought them inside the house. Ryland was greeted inside by Melanie. The two women embraced and Melanie had tea prepared for them. Together they sat in the living room and drank while they caught up.

"…And that one there is Brett and his wife, Leah. They got married two years ago."

Ryland smiled as she looked at the photos.

"Brett is so handsome. He really grew up and his wife is gorgeous."

"A real sweetheart, too. They live in Tampa, you'll get to meet them as soon as we get to Florida."

Ryland nodded.

"Is that Mike?"

"That's him."

"Wow, he still looks the same."

"And right there is Ted and his wife, Kristen. Do you remember her?"

Ryland stared at the picture of Ted DiBiase, Jr. She was two years younger than him and he had tortured her during those summers with frogs and snakes and anything else he could get his hands on. He had always teased that she was too proper, too much of a girly girl and even though it hurt her feelings sometimes, for the most part Ryland Shore took it in stride. She remembered a scrawny kid who loved to tease her. It was weird to see the muscular, tanned, handsome man in the suit staring back at her from the photo.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think that I know her."

"She and Teddy went to high school together. They've been together since sophomore year and finally got married in 2008. She's a nurse at a children's specialty hospital."

"She's very pretty."

"And nice. Not cut out to be a wrestling wife but she tries her best, bless her heart."

"I'm sure it has its difficult moments. It must."

"You bet but you have to adapt. Teddy worked the Independent scene for a while before getting called up to WWE, the RAW brand. He did well for a while but recently he lost his push and started getting less and less air time. It was devastating for him when they pulled him back to FCW."

"He still has a chance to work on some things and come back, right?"

"He does but try making him see that now. He is really hurt and really angry. It's tough."

"I'm sorry."

"But enough about that," Melanie ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "This little venture to Tampa is going to be fun. I'm looking forward to it. Ted will be very busy but I am used to that. Your husband will have his hands full as well. This will give us girls the opportunity to spend time together and get to know each other all over again."

Ryland smiled as she took the older woman's hand.

"I'd like that very much."

Afterwards, Melanie showed Ryland to the guest room where she and Josh would be sleeping while they were staying in Mississippi. As the men continued talking outside, Ryland began putting some of their things away and tried to get settled. Smoothing her hands through the dark brunette hair, stylishy cut that didn't quiet make it to her shoulders, her eyes found a picture that had been placed in the corner. It was a candid, glossy photo obviously taken from a live WWE event. It was of Ted DiBiase, Jr. decked out in his wrestling gear. Covered in sweat, every muscle, vein, and ab was visible as he raised his hands in victory. On his arm was a tan and slender blonde with a very pretty face and a pair of breasts that were not to be missed. The connection and chemistry between them was powerful and could be felt, even in the confines of a photo.

"Does being back among your old friends make you regret college?"

Ryland sat down the photo and stared at her husband who was standing in the doorway.

"Josh, what are you talking about?"

He grinned.

"I saw the way your eyes lit up when you looked at that picture. Thought you might be regretting the Bachelor's degree and wished you had taken up inside the ring instead."

Ryland laughed out loud.

"That'll be the day. With my coordination and luck, I'd break my neck in the first few minutes. Trust me, darling, I think I made the right career choice."

He pulled her close and pecked her lips.

"The DiBiase's are a nice family."

"They're great."

"I think this is a good thing. Thank you for encouraging me to do this."

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity. I just hope you'll be happy."

"I will be happy as long as you're by my side. I love you, Ryland."

She leaned over and kissed his lips. She sighed with contentment. It was exciting to embark on a new adventure but just as nice to return home in a sense. Whatever Tampa had in store, she was ready.

"I love you, too, Josh."


	2. The Good Son

For Ryland it had been two days that had brought back beautiful and happy memories. She had explored around Clinton, going into town that morning but mostly visiting the old childhood haunts that she and the other children had favorited during those glorious summer days. Melanie had told her that dinner would start prompty at six so Ryland had left a couple hours before taking a walk to a pond that was hidden in the trees behind the DiBiase property. Standing there, she instantly felt transported back to her younger years. The place still looked and smelled the same and when Ryland closed her eyes, she swore she could hear the kids laughing and her smiling grandfather calling her to come in for lunch. It was so alive in her heart and in her mind. Standing there, she could have stayed forever but checking her watch, she knew it was time to start heading back to the main house to eat. Not wanting to be late, Ryland began the lone walk. Slipping through the back door, she heard voices coming from the living room. One she recogized as Ted Sr. but the other was quite unfamiliar.

"I just don't understand you. Once again, you have managed to embarrass yourself and this family's good name in front of this company."

"Look, Dad, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. I have been tasked to turn around FCW. You were upset because of the lack of a push and Vince gives you a second chance and what do you do? My God, Teddy, you mess it up before you even have the chance to prove yourself."

Ryland peered in for a closer look. Sure enough she saw Ted Sr. and his namesake, her childhood friend she hadn't seen in years but one she recognized from all the photos.

"You don't understand. You haven't heard my side of it," the younger man grumbled, his eyes barely meeting his father's.

He didn't look like the handsome, clean cut young man from the various pictures Memphis had seen. In fact, he looked rather scruffy. His face was unshaven and his eyes looked tired as large bags loomed underneath him. His clothing was wrinkled and hung off of his body.

"Your side?" Ted Sr. raised his voice and folded his arms. "Just what side is that? Please enlighten me, son. You get yourself shipped back to FCW and you have the nerve to grumble about that. The day before we're scheduled to leave, you go out and get yourself a DUI. What were you thinking?"

Ted Jr. shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"I guess I wasn't thinking," he hung his head, presumably in shame.

"How could you? You were drunk. You know that is something I don't approve of anyway but how about a little discretion? It's bad enough that you're going out getting bombed but to be so cavalier as to get behind the wheel of a car? I just don't know what I am going to do with you. Your mother is hysterical and your wife is on the verge of pulling her hair out. On top of that, we have guests, old family friends and you go and pull a stunt like this."

"Dad, can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

"No, we can't talk about it tomorrow. I am speaking to you about it now and this conversation is not finished until I say it is."

"I'm tired. I don't feel like talking. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed. I spent the night in a filthy cell in the county jail. All I want is a shower and to lay in my own bed for a few hours. When I wake up, when tomorrow comes, when we're in Tampa, this arrest will still be hanging over my head so you and Kristen will have plenty of opportunities to yell at and lecture me and basically make me feel like crap still."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me or your poor wife or anyone else. It's not my fault you spent the night in jail. Maybe a few days there would straighten you up, teach you some responsibility. You're lucky that's all you got. You were in an accident last night. Let's just thank the good Lord above that no one got hurt and no one else was involved."

"Look, man. I'm leaving. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow morning."

"What about dinner? Your mother worked very hard to prepare this meal and Josh and Ryland are expecting you."

"Well, I'm not very hungry and quite frankly, your guests are the least of my concern right now."

"Good, Teddy, that's just great. That's just the attitude you should have," the father responded sarcastically, utterly disgusted and at his wit's end.

"Whatever, man. I'm going home. Tell Mom I'll call her later."

Enthralled with her eavesdropping, Ryland quickly stepped away when she figured out Ted Jr. was headed her way. Moving the wrong way amidst the unfamiliar house, she ended up bumping smack dab into the man who had just been in the hot seat with his father and apparently just hours out of the county jail for a drunk driving arrest.

"Hello," Ryland said awkwardly as their eyes met.

"Hey," he mumbled looking her up and down.

"I, um, I, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Mary Ryland Shore, acrtually it's Crafton now. Rev. Shore's granddaughter. Anyway, we used to play together in the summers."

Ted frowned.

"I rememeber."

She cleared her throat.

"Anyway, my husband, Josh and I are in town visting and we are flying out with you guys tomorrow to Tampa. He is the new FCW physician that your father hired. Anyway, I was just…"

"Listening to something that is none of your business?"

Ryland was taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I was just…"

She had no excuse and her crimson face substantiated that position.

"Evaesdropping, like I thought," he shook his head in disgust. "Anyway, I'm out of here. Enjoy your dinner."

The last sentence was drenched in sarcasm and as he slammed the door on his way out, the loud noise made her jump. Turning to get away from there, Ryland realized she'd found herself trapped once again. The only real way out was through the living room but an angry Ted Sr. was still in there so there was no way she could go unnoticed and once again he had company.

"Are you okay?" she saw him walk over to and put his hand on the shoulder of a petite girl with light brown hair.

She wore hospital scrubs and her eyes appeared to be wet from crying. Based on the pictures Melanie had shown her, and the interaction Ryland had just witnessed between father and son, it was clear that the young woman in the living room was Ted Jr's wife, Kristen.

"No," she said softly. "I'm not."

"I'm so sorry, honey," he pulled her in for a hug.

"I can't believe he got arrested. I can't believe he was drinking and driving. The car is totaled. When I saw it, it scared me to death. I was sure he or someone else had gotten hurt or worse. The worst part is, it's like he doesn't even care. I just don't know what is wrong with him anymore. Things just keep getting worse. It's like I don't know who he is."

"What time did you get the call this morning?"

"I was at work. A little after five. He called me collect. His speech was slurred. I, um…I rushed right down there to the jail and there he was, still drunk with his eyes bloodshot. The police said he could barely stand up when they arrested him. It was pitiful. I posted the bail. It was five hundred dollars and after a lot of paperwork, they finally let me take him home. I tried to talk to him about it in the car but all he wanted to do was sleep. No apologies or anything. He acted like I was annoying him by talking about it and he was furious that I had called you and you wanted me to bring him over here."

"Dear God…"

"What am I gonna do? What are we going to do?"

"Pray. We will get through this, Kristen and I want you to know you have the full support of Melanie and me. That is what family is for. Besides, I think Tampa will be a good thing for him."

"Will it?" she asked through tears. "Because I'm not so sure."

"Yes. The road can jade people. I've been there and done that. At least he'll be in a stable, structured environment in a single setting where Melanie and I can keep a watchful eye on him."

"I don't know…"

"Have you reconsidered the move?"

"No sir. My mind is made up. My job and my life are here. I will come to Florida to visit whenever possible but there is no way I can just pack up and move there permanently for the next few months."

Ted nodded.

"I respect your decision but you know I don't agree with it. Ted needs you and you need him. A husband and wife belong together. That's the only way marriages work."

"If I even have a marriage anymore," she sighed.

"Of course you do. Don't even think like that. Teddy loves you and I know how much you love him."

"I do. God knows I do but sometimes…sometimes I think the feeling isn't mutual anymore."

"It's just a rocky patch. Every couple goes through it. You two will be okay."

"I hope so. Listen, thanks for talking to me. I have to go. He's in the car and he's sulking and ready to go. I don't want to start another argument."

Ted reached out and hugged her again.

"Hang in there, kiddo. We love you."

"Love you, too. Tell Melanie I'll call her later."

Standing quietly against the wall, Ryland didn't move a muscle and Kristen passed by without noticing her. Waiting a few minutes, she took a deep breath before walking through the living room where the elder DiBiase was still pacing the floor running a finger through his beard.

"Ted," Ryland managed an innocent smile.

He looked up.

"Hello, dear. I didn't see you standing there. How are you? How was your day?"

"Fine, thank you for asking. I, um, I took a walk. It's such a nice day outside. Anyway, I didn't want to be late for dinner…"

He forced a smile of his own.

"It is about that time. I'm sure my Melanie has cooked up something delicious for us," he guided her into the spacious dining area.

He and Ryland took a seat and an oblivious Josh joined them just minutes later. Bringing out the food, Melanie was the last person to come in and she looked bothered as if she had been crying.

"Smells great," Josh grinned.

"Thank you," she acknowledged.

Being the gracious host, she set the table and served the meal. After Ted led the grace, the four dug in, the DiBiase's more or less picking at their plates.

"This tastes as wonderful as it smells, Melanie," Josh complimented her. "Didn't you say your son and daughter in law were going to be joining us?"

Ted and Melanie's eyes met as the older man cleared his throat.

"Something came up and Kristen isn't feeling very well. You will get the chance to see them tomorrow at the airport. Kristen has to stay here for work but she will be flying in periodically and she is seeing Teddy off at the airport."

"Too bad. I was looking forward to meeting them."

An awkward silence fell upon the table. The DiBiase's looked a million miles away and Ryland couldn't help but be affected and disturbed by what she had inadvertently seen and heard earlier. Growing up, Ted Jr. had been the golden boy, the favorite son, the apple of his parents' eyes. Now it seemed that the smiles in the pictures told a very different story than the real one.


	3. Married People

Dr. Joshua Crafton smiled as he quietly made his way into the bedroom of the condo. Looking over in the middle of the king sized bed was his wife, Ryland. She looked like a dream wearing a baby blue nightgown. She had fallen asleep, her brunette hair fanned perfectly in layers across the pillow. In her hand across her breast was a half open copy of one of her favorite Oscar Wilde books, the classic The Picture Of Dorian Gray. Slipping into something more comfortable and trying not to make too much noise, he slid in bed next to her. When he tried to move the book, she finally stirred.

"Josh, you're home. What time is it?" she murmured sleepily.

"It's late, dear, almost midnight. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

It was the couple's second day in Tampa and Josh's first day on the job. The day before they had all flown in early from Mississippi. Josh and Ryland had been shown to their temporary new home, a modest but elegant three bedroom condo with a brilliant overlook of the Tampa Bay. They had spent the first day settling in and getting used to their new surroundings. In the middle of the second day, Josh had met Ted Sr. over at the FCW Arena. After a series of short business meetings, it was time to get into the training aspect of it all so the two men could see what they were working with in terms of the talent on the roster.

"I'm glad I woke up," she smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"So how was it, the first day?"

Josh sighed and leaned back in to the pillow.

"Very interesting. I got to meet the entire roster today. Most of the men and women are up and coming talent, trying to get a break and appear on one of the main WWE shows but as you know, a lot of the talent has been recycled back to the farm so to speak to improve their mic and in ring skills. It's a pretty tense situation."

"How so?"

"Everyone has a dream, everyone wants to make it. A lot of them know this is, well, it's a last shot of sorts. Make it or break it."

Ryland nodded.

"And how was Ted Sr.?"

"We worked very closely and it's pretty clear that's how the relationship is going to go. He is very serious about what he does, extremely passionate. He is knowledgable and he really cares about those kids. He's wise and he's a good soul but I can tell he is going to be tough. You could just see the respect in their eyes when he walked into the building. If they need someone to make a true difference and turn things around, he seems to definietly be the man for the job."

"Ted DiBiase is a legend. During the 80's and 90's, his character, The Million Dollar Man was one of the most popular wrestlers in the WWE, in all of wrestling even. The fans loved him, or at least loved to hate him."

"Professional wrestling was never my thing growing up. I always thought it was fake and a waste of time so it is something I didn't really watch or pay attention to."

Ryland smiled as she stroked his cheek.

"And how has that opinion changed after just one day of watching them work out in the ring?"

Josh shook his head.

"Unbelievable. It's amazing to watch, I'll say. Yes, the endings of the matches are predetermined and the moves are choreographed ahead of time but it doesn't take away from the sheer physicality of it all. I guess that's what I didn't understand before. Every time those guys crash into that mat, it has to feel like their brains are being scrambled. I definietly have a newfound respect for it all. There is a lot of potential to get hurt because these kids are putting everything on the line including their bodies night in and night out. Hopefully we can keep everybody healthy but I have a feeling that I'll definetly be earning my money with this one. They'll keep me pretty busy."

"You'll do well. I think you'll like it, sweetheart."

"Me too."

"I'm glad."

Josh pulled Ryland in his arms and kissed the top of her head, holding her close to the warmth of his body.

"So will you be gracing the FCW roster with your gorgeous presence anytime soon?"

Ryland smiled in his arms.

"Maybe. I'm sure I'd only be in the way."

"Your beauty would definitely be a distraction."

"That's debatable," she joked.

"You're way too modest, my darling."

Ryland sighed.

"How was Ted's first day?"

"I told you, he's very excited. He has a lot of ideas and…"

"No, I meant Ted Jr."

Josh rubbed his eyes.

"I know you said you two grew up together spending a lot of time playing in the summers and everything but how much do you really know about the guy?"

Ryland shrugged.

"Just what I told you from when we were children. I hadn't seen him since we were teenagers. Why?"

The uneasy look on Josh's face told Ryland her dark suspicions were about to be confirmed. The dark haired beauty had kept mum even to her husband about the interaction she had witnessed between father and son as well as Ted Sr. and his daughter in law, Kristen. It was deep and heavy and intensely private. Ryland knew it was best to not let anyone know that she knew anything. The dinner with Ted Sr. and Melanie that night had been strained and awkward. It was easy to tell the older couple had something else on their mind. Melanie seemed sad, far from her usual outgoing and bubbly self. With minimal conversation, the couples had parted ways early on the premise that there was a lot to get done in order for everyone to be ready for their trip the next day. That was all true. And though it was both busy and exciting, Ryland couldn't shake what had happened with Ted Jr. Apparently there was a lot more going on with that family than meets the eye.

"I didn't get to have a whole lot of interaction with him today but it is more than clear that he is the black sheep of the family, so to speak."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ted and Melanie are very nice people and today I got to meet their other son, Brett. Real nice guy, very humble and quiet, really respectful towards his father. He has always worked with the FCW brand and seemed legitimately proud that his dad is now taking the reins. And you didn't get that from Ted Jr.?"

"Did you?"

Teddy and Brett had always been close growing up but the boys were as different as night and day. Even as a child, Teddy had seemed to struggle with living in the shadow of his famous father while Brett had embraced it. Ryland thought back to the early morning flight the day before. She and Josh had caught a ride to the airport with Ted Sr. and Melanie. By the ticketing booth, they had been met by Ted Jr. and Kristen. The bloodshot eyes and looming bags underneath them were gone. With a few days worth of scruff on his handsome face, the tanned third generation Superstar had seemed quiet and sullen. Dressed in a tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers, he had kept his hands shoved deep inside his pockets for the most part. He had barely said two words to anyone when Ted Sr. had made it a point to reacquaint his son with his childhood friend. Ryland had delivered a polite smile, handshake, and a, "how do you do, Ted? It has been a long time." The younger man's eyes narrowed and it took him a minute to realize that Ryland had kept silent to everyone about what she had seen the day before. An expression of relief and quick gratitude flashed across his otherwise expressionless face.

"He was just quiet in the airport and on the plane, that's all."

"I think it was more than that. I sensed a lot of tension with his parents, especially his father."

"I'm sure it all has to do with the move and all the changes and adjusments being made. They'll be fine."

"I hope so. I just felt bad for his wife."

Kristen. She looked completely different from the first time Ryland had seen her in person. Gone were the hospital scrubs and tired tear filled eyes. In her place was a tanned beauty, all smiles, dressed in shorts, flip flops and a tank top. Her light brown hair had been curled and pulled back and her minimal makeup perfectly applied. She had been very friendly towards Josh and Ryland and had warmly shook their hands. Standing from afar, she and Teddy looked like the perfect All American couple but a deeper look proved that was far from the truth. Their body language was awkward. She held onto his arm while he stood there stiff as a board. He barely looked at her and even though Ryland had overheard the conversation between Kristen and Ted Sr. as to why the younger girl would not be traveling along with them, Ryland found it hard to believe that a wife would not want to accompany her husband on a trip that would have him out of town for months at a time. Apparently she had her reasons and based on the chaste and almost forced kiss she and Teddy gave each other when it was time to leave, Ryland had every reason to believe they were justified.

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"And Brett seems like he actually likes his wife. She dropped him off this afternoon."

"Every couple is different. Who are we to judge? Besides, it was probably just difficult for Ted and Kristen to part ways yesterday."

"Maybe so but I heard that Ted Jr. loves to party and drink. Maybe that's why he seemed so disinterested in his wife yesterday morning. I'm sure there is plenty of trouble to get into in south Florida. And maybe all that partying is what landed him back in FCW in the first place."

"Those are probably just rumors, Josh. It isn't nice to make assumptions. I swear sometimes you men are far worse than women when it comes to gossip. You should ignore it."

"I will. It's none of my business anyway and I don't mean to harp on your friend. I don't really know the guy but it just seems to be a whole lot going on there. I just don't want you to be disapppointed if he's not that same good guy you remember from the summers when you were kids, that's all."

Ryland frowned but quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head.

"We'll have plenty of time to worry about Ted DiBiase later. Right now, I'd rather not have him here in bed with us, if you don't mind."

"Three is a crowd," Josh joked.

Ryland looked soulfully in his eyes.

"I love you, Josh. I am glad we are able to spend this time together. I think FCW and WWE is going to be a wonderful opportunity for you."

"Me too," he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

She kissed him again when he tried to pull away, she began silently engaging him with her eyes. She planted a few kisses on his neck, her fingers kneading slowly away at the exposed flesh of his shoulders.

"Make love to me, Josh," she whispered.

"Not tonight, Ryland," he groaned. "It has been a long day and I'm beat. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

Not waiting for her response, he gave her another kiss before rolling over onto his side and falling fast asleep. Ryland stared up at the darkness, playing with the wedding band on her left hand. She thought about Ted Jr. and Kristen and even her own marriage. As she listened to the soft snores of her own husband sleeping peacefully beside her, she sighed. Marriage was complicated and far from easy. It took work and commitment and besides, no outsider really ever knew what went on between a husband and a wife. And as far as Teddy, she hoped the situation wasn't as bleak as it seemed. He was a good guy, complex and misunderstood. He always had been. All he needed was to find his way and Ryland silently hoped that Tampa would be just what the doctor ordered.


	4. Where The Wild Things Are

Ryland sighed as she tried to get comfortable on the couch. She tucked her bare feet underneath her, cradling the remote control in her hand. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was a few minutes until nine. It was her second week in Tampa and she was still adjusting to all the changes the new move had brought about. Though it had only been ten days or so, for Ryland already it wasn't what she thought it would be. She loved the beach and it was an added plus to be so close to the water but so far the extremely muggy days had only led to torrential rain storms every day. Shopping had gotten old very quickly and Ryland had found herself bored. Melanie had been under the weather with the flu and Ryland hadn't gotten the chance to make any other friends. And the FCW schedule kept Josh extremely busy. He was gone more often than not, usually leaving early in the mornings and returning late at night. He was enthused about the job and the fact that it was all working out so well made Ryland happy but something was missing.

After a series of shows in surrounding Florida cities, the FCW had taped its Thursday night episode for local TV in the heart of Tampa. Josh had promised to be home early, even make it for dinner but as the hours grew later, he still hadn't returned. The homemade pot roast and apple pie she had worked so carefully to prepare had long grown cold on top of the oven. Trained as a classical musician, Ryland had even taken a few minutes to play around on the gorgeous Baby Grand piano Ted Sr. had made sure was included in the waterfront property but even that had not been able to capture her attention for long. When nine o' clock rolled around, she had remembered to watch the FCW programming. Ryland hadn't watched wrestling in years. Seeing matches again brought back fond memories. She remembered the days when The Million Dollar Man ruled the sports entertainment universe. Now he was the mastermind behind it all, carefully pupeteering behind the scenes. She sat through the whole card trying to get familiar with this new sea of talented faces. The storylines were still filled with drama pitting babyfaces against the heels. It was interesting enough but the main event was what really got her attention.

He sauntered to the ring with the swag that had embodied his father. Ted DiBiase Jr. was a true bad guy. He smirked at and taunted the audience. As lost as she had seen him in real life, in character he seemed to be in his element. He was a natural as wrestling was in his blood. The facial scruff had been manicured and the bags had disappeared from underneath his eyes. His tan was smooth and even, accentuating every muscle in his ripped body. And just as The Million Dollar Man had had his sideckick in the trusty man servant, Virgil, Ted Jr. had his own accomplice. She was leggy and tan and blonde, marching to the ring with an undeniable air of confidence that oozed off her svelte body. Female valets went hand in hand with professional wrestling but there was something about the woman the ring annoucer introduced as Maryse. She was gorgeous and she and Ted seemed to have a strong almost tangible chemistry between them.

Ryland couldn't take her eyes off of Ted's match. He was facing Wes Brisco, the son of legend and Hall of Famer, Gerry Brisco, one half of The Brisco Brothers. The two men worked well together, matching each other spot for spot. The fans were into it, cheering for the good guy Brisco and jeering his dastardly foe, the heel DiBiase. In the end, after some help from Maryse distracting referee Tony Smith, Ted had devastated his opponent with his classic finisher Dream Street. Adding insult to injury, he had kicked and spit at Brisco, taunting his loss. Ryland couldn't help but cringe. Part of being the heel was to play the role of the mean guy but she couldn't help but wonder if he had taken it too far, especially with the spitting. The show went off the air and still there had been no text or call from Josh. Sighing, Ryland stood with the intention to head upstairs to the bedroom but before she knew it, she was sliding her feet inside her sandals. Grabbing the keys on the counter, she walked out to the garage and climbed inside the luxury Lexus sedan.

She wasn't very familiar with her new surroundings but that was the beauty of having a built in GPS. Within 20 minutes, she found herself pulling into the small arena. Front parking was reserved for the fans and the lot was dark and empty. Remembering that staff parked in the back, she pulled the car around and sure enough more than a few vehicles occupied many of the spaces. She searched in vain for the Range Rover driven by her husband or the sporty new Cadillac coupe that Ted Sr. tooled around in. She saw neither but noticed lights in the back portion of the building and what sounded like loud music. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Ryland parked and climbed out, walking to the nearest entrance. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. She stopped and turned and saw a man, thin but muscular with a full head of dark hair and mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Hi," she said.

"Sorry, no fans allowed. How did you get over here?"

Ryland smiled.

"That's my car. I was looking for someone and I heard noises…"

She continued walking to the door.

"You should really go," he said nervously.

"What's going on in there?" Ryland ignored him.

The man's eyes narrowed.

"I know you. You're that new doctor's wife, Dr. Crafton. You're staying with the DiBiase's."

"I'm Ryland," she extended her hand.

He reluctantly shook it.

"Well, if you're looking for your husband, he's not here. He and the boss left hours ago. My dad is with them."

"Your dad?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a wrestler, too. I take it you don't watch much."

"Sorry."

"Cody Runnels. I wrestle under the name of Cody Rhodes…like my dad."

"Dusty Rhodes is your father?"

Cody nodded.

"Real name Virgil Runnels but yeah, the one and only. He helps out on the Creative team here. He and Ted Sr. are good friends. They go way back."

"I remember watching them but that was a long time ago."

"It's nice to meet you, Ryland."

She nodded.

"If the show is over, what is everyone still doing here? What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Ryland raised one eyebrow.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Cody nervously eyed the door.

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" he asked.

"Depends," she folded her arms.

"My dad will kill me if he finds out."

"Finds out what?"

"It gets stressful around here but all the guys and girls…we're pretty tight. Ted Sr. has been working us hard and as you know, a lot of us were recycled back from Smackdown or RAW. We've been working our asses off and sometimes after shows here, after the cleanup and all, well we get together and kick back. You know, play a little musc, have some beers to wind down. It's no big deal."

"So bascially while you're supposed to be responsible and take down the ring and tidy up the arena, you all throw parties behind your father and Ted's backs?"

Cody was speechless as Ryland opened up the door and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks. A full out fiesta was going on. There were people everywhere and the music was deafening with the liquor flowing plentifully.

"It's not as bad as it looks. This is the only place where we can let loose and blow off some steam. Some of the guys got caught with their pants down, literally so Dad and Ted Sr. don't really like it when we go out to clubs in town. This is supposed to be a secret but yeah it's where the they guys can get messed up, hook up with ring rats, anything they want…in private."

"Wow."

"Look, we're not hurting anybody and I'd really, really appreciate it if you just left right now and didn't mention a word of what you saw to anyone."

Before Ryland could answer, she saw Ted Jr. and Maryse walk through the crowd hand in hand, smiles on their faces, drinks in their hands.

"That's Teddy," she whispered, thinking aloud.

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends and that's Maryse. She used to be a model back in Canada where she's from before she got involved with the WWE. She mostly does valet stuff but she has really been working hard to improve her ring skills."

"I saw them on the TV earlier tonight," Ryland looked intrigued. "They look great together in the ring."

"Yeah. A lot of fans think they're together in real life."

"They're not?" she watched them.

Ted and Maryse stood close, touching and whispering as they laughed. The room was full but it was as if they only had eyes for each other.

"No way. He's married to Kristen."

"Yeah, um, I met her."

Kristen. Ryland had witnessed herself the turmoil of that relationship. Captivated, she couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful Maryse and the man she had grown up with. Cody relaxed a little bit.

"I hope I don't end up regretting this later but something tells me you're cool and you're not gonna dime me out on this one."

Ryland's social scene was the country club or the women she played tennis with on Wednedays. Even in her college years, the prim and proper brunette had never dared to set foot in such a wild scene. It scared her and enthralled her all at the same time. It was something interesting about its forbidden nature. And the wrestlers with their perfectly tanned and oiled bodies and handsome faces. It was a room of beautiful people doing wild things. Sticking close to Cody,she maneuvered to the front of the action. Cutting them off at the pass, was Ted. He frowned, then scowled at his friend, giving Ryland the once over.

"Man, what is this? What the hell is she doing here?"

"She's cool," Cody shrugged it off. "This is Ryland."

"I know who she is, I just want to know why she is here."

Cody didn't respond and a red faced Ryland looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Ted walked away, heading back over to Maryse who was the center of attention.

"Sorry about that, he gets moody sometimes," Cody yelled over the music.

"It's fine."

"Want a drink? We've got Vodka and Jack and beer…what do you like? You probably drink those frozen fruity things with the little straws in them. Sorry, we don't have those."

"I'm fine. I don't really drink but I'm driving tonight and I guess I should go soon…"

Cody nodded.

"That's cool. Want me to walk you out?"

"No thank you. I'll be okay."

"Look…" he began.

"It's okay. Like you said earlier, it's not like anybody is getting hurt. This is none of my business and I really shoudn't be here. Your father would kill you if he found out, well my husband would be none too pleased either. So this is our little secret, Cody. I give you my word that I won't say anything."

"Thanks," he smiled touching her arm. "Well, I have to go. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah…see you."

He disappeared into the crowd and she turned to leave. A fast upbeat song with questionable lyrics blasted inside the room and everyone went crazy. Ryland frowned as there began a mass bump and grind as she was hit in every direction. Hands were up, beer was sloshed and sweaty bodies were rubbing against her. It was like a pornographic hip hop mosh fest and she could see no way out. The physical contact was getting rough and Ryland yelped when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her by the waist. She was guided to safety to a corner away from the madness closest to the exit. Putting her hand over her heart, she let out a deep breath before looking up to see who the knight in shining armor was. To her surprise, it was her childhood friend. Swallowing hard and smoothing a stray piece of dark hair back, Ryland opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. His stare was blank and emotionless and in a flash he was gone. Opening the door, Ryland stumbled out gasping for her air and a taste of reality. Her heart raced and pounded all the way to her car. As she collected herself in the driver's seat, she jumped as she heard her phone ring. It was Josh.

"Everything okay, sweetheart? I had a late meeting with Ted and Virgil that ran over. I was worried when I got here and you weren't home."

"I, I, I needed to go to the market. Um, everything is fine."

"At this late hour?" he questioned.

"I needed…personal items," she closed her eyes, hating that she was lying.

"Oh. Okay. Well hurry home. I miss you and I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"It's okay. I, I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and closed her eyes before cranking the car. It had been a wild night and for Ryland Crafton, more than enough excitement.


	5. Tangled Webs

Two days after inadvertently crashing the FCW after party, Ryland Crafton had awakened once again to another empty place next to her in bed. She had not anticipated the heavily demanding schedule and continupus late hours that Josh's new position would entail. She had turned on a daytime talk show and showered and found something to wear. Just as she was putting on a pot of coffee, she had received a phone call from an upbeat Melanie DiBiase. The older woman was peppy and happy, in a great mood and wanting to have a nice and fun girls' day out. The plan was to have a late breakfast, follwed by a manicure and pedicure at a local spa. After some shopping, they would surprise their men over at the FCW arena. Melanie also had other news, which Ryland quickly associated with the sudden positive change in the blonde's disposition. Kristen was in town. Within a half hour, Melanie and Kristen were sitting in the loaner Mercedes parked outside Ryland and Josh's door. All the rental waterfront properties were conveniently located just minutes from each other. Putting her best face forward, Ryland happily joined the two women.

The morning was largely uneventful. Melanie was back to her old self, full of smiles, jokes and saucy humor. And it was Ryland's first real interaction with Kristen DiBiase. The first time she had seen her, the pretty young nurse had been a mound of distress, falling apart over her husband's DUI arrest. The next day, Ryland had witnessed the awkwardness between a strained husband and wife at the airport. She had been unable to figure her out but the morning had completely changed Ryland's point of view. Kristen DiBiase was the quintissential girl next door. She was pretty and sweet, soft spoken and polite. She was talkative and funny, with the kind of warm personality that made people want to be her friend. Within minutes she and Ryland were gabbing like long lost girlfriends. As their toenails were filed and painted, Melanie joyfully recounted the tale of how Teddy and Kristen had fallen in love all the way from their high school days to the evening of their dream wedding which Ted Sr. had provided over. A perfect picture had been painted but Ryland had already seen glances into the turmoil that was underneath. Before long, the three women were headed to their final destination where the two Teds and Josh were working. They found Ted Sr. and Josh engaged in deep conversation over by the ring where two of the younger talents were inside running the ropes. Ted Jr. was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning, good doctor," Melanie winked, marching right up to them. "And how is my Papa Bear this morning?"

"Sweetheart," Ted looked surprise, giving his wife a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"This ring has monopolized the three best looking men in Tampa long enough. Ryland and I here decided to crash the party and look who we brought with us."

Kristen emerged from the shadows and Ted Sr. couldn't help but grin. He looked genuinely happy to see her.

"Hello darling," he warmly embraced her. "You look well. It's so nice to see you."

"Likewise," Kristen smiled, looking around. "Where is Teddy?"

"Running around somewhere. He's probably in the back."

The three in laws continued talking as Ryland walked up and gave her husband a kiss.

"How is your day so far?" she asked.

"Busy," Josh smiled. "But I'm glad to see you."

Ryland looked around. It looked a lot different in the daylight without all the people and the drinks.

"Interesting. So this is where all the action happens, huh?"

"The house of magic, where dreams are made," Josh grinned. "This is it."

"Do I get the grand tour?"

"I think I can accommodate you. Anything for a beautiful woman."

He grabbed her hand but there was a quick interruption.

"Doc, sorry to bother you but I think one of the guys in the weight room may have sprained their ankle. The trainer needs you back there."

Josh nodded and turned to his wife.

"Forgive me."

"Please go," she said. "I understand."

"I'll hurry back but where are my manners? I apologize. Cody, this is my wife, Ryland Crafton. Ryland, this is one of the wrestlers, Cody Runnels."

The two old acquaintances stared at each other for a few seconds. Cody swallowed hard, nervous and red faced, waiting to see if she would sell him out.

"Nice to meet you, Cody," she extended her hand.

"You too," he breathed a sigh of relief.

Josh motioned for Cody to follow him to the back and before the dark haired man did, he mouthed a silent and subtle thank you to Ryland, who gave him a half nod. Finding herself alone again, her eyes wandered around the spacious room. The talent was scattered about but the blonde standing in the back corner caught Ryland's eyes. Maryse Ouellet. The gorgeous tanned and leggy beauty who captivated any audience watching her. She was more than beautiful, she had a presence about her. While Ryland was the prim and proper brunette who had gone to the best schools and had been brought up to be a good society girl, Maryse was the person she wanted to be like. Smiling, she walked over to the table where an assortment of makeup and hair accessories had been placed.

"Hi," Ryland walked up.

Maryse frowned at the stranger, giving her the brief once over.

"Hello."

Her French accent was thick but soft and feminine.

"My name is Ryland, Ryland Crafton. My husband is Josh, the new FCW doctor."

"That's nice," Maryse didn't even bother to look up.

"Anyway, I've seen your work in the ring. It is so amazing. I used to watch wrestling when I was a little girl. Things certainly have changed. I just wanted to tell you that I think you're an incredible performer."

Maryse finally looked up.

"I modeled for a while before I tried out for the WWE Diva search. I didn't win but they picked up my contract anyway. The minute I stepped in that ring, I realized I didn't want to do anything else."

"That's a great story. I totally admire and envy you."

Maryse picked up a tube of lipstick and exited without saying another word, leaving Ryland a little confused.

"That was rude."

Ryland turned around. It was Kristen.

"It's okay. I suppose I came on too strong. I can't imagine what it is like to have legions of fans in your face, wanting conversation or pictures or autographs all day long. I didn't mean to be overzealous, I just wanted to tell her that I think she's great. She has a really strong presence inside the ring and her chemistry with Teddy…"

"Maryse Ouellet is a whore," Kristen stated matter of factly, her sweet, innocent, girl next door tone never changing.

Ryland turned around wide eyed.

"I beg your pardon."

"She's just another bleach blonde bimbo who is better for eye candy than actual talent. You know why the McMahon's hire people like her. Maryse slept her way to the top and made her way around the entire Smackdown and RAW locker rooms while she was at it. She has quite the reputation."

"I, I had no idea," Ryland cleared her throat.

"As you can see, her less than sunny diposition is ultimately what caused her to be sent back here. The WWE is amping up their roster on both the male and female side. Now they want women who can actually wrestle and that's just not Maryse. She is supposed to be here refining her skills. When it's time for the first round of cuts, hopefully she'll be leading the charge."

Ryland studied Kristen. Kristen's eyes were cold. She was a nice girl. For her to say such ugly things, there had to be a reason and instantly Ryland thought back to what she had seen at the party and in the ring. Teddy and Maryse looked like a perfect, golden couple, as if they were made for each other. They had way more chemistry than Ted and his wife had. Even the fans assumed that Ted and Maryse were a couple. If the things Kristen had said about Maryse's reputation were true, then maybe the onscreen pair's chemistry had leaked into an offscreen affair. That tidbit of information would certainly be enough to fuel any jealous and scorned young wife's disdain.

"I don't know what to say…"

Kristen quickly looked away.

"You must think I'm a terrible person…"

"No. I…"

"I'm not. I love my husband very much. I'm proud of Teddy and I want him to pursue his dreams, I do but it's hard being a wrestler's wife. So many long road trips…the temptations…everything. Sometimes it's just too much."

"I imagine."

"There have been times I have been standing right next to Ted and women, fans, come up to him seemingly wanting autographs and pictures. They know he is a married man, they even know I'm his wife but they don't care. There is no respect. They throw themselves at him right in front of me. Can you imagine that?"

Ryland shook her head. No she couldn't.

"No…"

"I'm a proud wife and I know that no marriage can exist without trust. The wrestlers call those type of women as groupies, ring rats. It is bad enough worrying about them but then there are the girls backstage. They're beautiful and tanned and perfect and waxed. That is a lot to live up to, to compete against."

"There is no competition. Teddy loves you. He married you, Kristen."

"You don't understand. And on top of it, the wrestlers and the Divas spend more time together than they do with their own families. It creates quite the bond. That is hard to compete with."

"You don't think…"

Kristen blinked and took a deep breath. Ryland was a virtual stranger. There was no need to air the DiBiase's dirty laundry, family friends or not. She was confused, hurt, and frustrated. Besides her in laws, there was no one else to talk to. Her own girlfriends and family members didn't know what it was like being married to the business. She hadn't meant to go off like that but the words had just tumbled out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Ryland tried to gently reassure her. "Listen, I know we just met and I am kind of new to all of this but if you ever need to talk…"

"I appreciate it but I'm fine. I didn't mean to go on and on like that. If you could, please forget what I just said."

She was obviously embarrassed.

"Of course," Ryland nodded.

"And please, please don't say anything to Ted Sr. or Melanie."

"I promise."

Kristen nodded and tensed again when she saw the gym doors open. Emerging from the back was Ted. Smiling nervously, she slowly approached her husband.

"Hi," she looked at him.

He looked down at her.

"Hey," he mumbled.

Kristen hugged him tight, the embrace lasting for a while and Ted actually hugged back. Maybe there was still something there but Ryland shook it off. After all, it was none of her business.

"There you are," Josh smiled, walking over to her.

"All done?" Ryland asked.

He nodded.

"It was a minor sprain. He'll be okay."

"Good."

"Now can I interest you in that tour?"

Still distracted by Ted Jr. and Kristen, Ryland blinked before looking at her husband and forcing a smile.

"Of course, honey. Lead the way."

The DiBiase's had the perfect life on the outside but it was another story altogether upon closer look. Their lives were built on relationships of tangled webs of deception. It was best to stay clear but at the same time, it was still intriguing. And like it or not, Ryland Crafton was now in the middle of it all.


	6. The Three Year Itch

Ted DiBiase sat at the dining table scarfing down every bit of food he could cram into his mouth. Pot roast, loaded mashed potatoes, green beans, homemade rolls and blueberry cobbler. He was a true country boy at heart and nothing warmed his heart or stomach more than the thought and taste of a home cooked meal. His recent move to Tampa had led to many evenings of takeout and dining in several local restaurants. The opportunity was always there to have dinner at his parents' house, as their condo was conveniently located in the same neighborhood as his apartment but his mother's mouth watering meatloaf came with a price. That price happened to be the look of disdain and a never ending lecture from his father. Ted got that enough at the FCW gym. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with that on his time off so instead he opted to eat alone or with some of the guys and gals from work.

"How's your meal?" asked a soft voice coming from towards the back of the apartment.

"Huh?" Ted asked, between mouthfuls. "Oh it's good, babe. Delicious."

"I'm glad you like it. Do you need anything else?"

"Can you grab me a beer out of the fridge?"

Kristen DiBiase stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Turning around, she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. The room was illuminated in candlelight. Her skin, tanned perfectly natural from the hot Mississippi sun was a welcome contrast against the pale, blue sheer material of her nightgown. It fell at her ankles and the thin spaghetti straps clung to the soft flesh of her shoulders. The V split hugged at her breasts and she took the time to dab a blot of perfume, the one that Ted liked, in that spot. Pulling the band from her hair, she let it fall loosely past her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she walked barefoot down the hallway into the kitchen and retrieved a can from the refrigerator. Beer. It was undoubtedly her husband's favorite beverage. It had been the source of many of his problems from his recent DUI arrest to the problems at work, with his father and in their marriage. Normally she cringed when he asked for one but this evening starting a quarrel was the last thing on her mind.

"Here," she said softly, placing it in front of him atop a coaster.

"Thanks," he didn't bother to look up as he popped open the can, took a huge sip, and let out an even bigger belch.

She was in town for three days only. She had a full time job as a nurse back home. Nursing was her passion even though with the money Ted made and the money his family had, her decision to work was purely by choice and love of her profession. It had been important to Kristen to stay true to who she was and have an identity outside of being Ted DiBiase Jr's wife. She had loved him ever since they were teenagers. Anyone who ever met Ted or his brothers Mike and Brett knew that wrestling was simply a part of the DiBiase DNA. It was what they wanted to do, what they were born to do. Though she had tried her best to be supportive, Kristen had quickly found out that the unconventional life of being a professional wrestler's wife was less than a dream. Sure it had its perks but the material things meant nothing to her. She was a downhome girl next door, a simply country girl who wanted a family and a husband who came home every night. As time had passed, she had watched Ted's career flourish then fall. She had seen him grow uncomfortably close to Maryse. She had also seen a change in his personality. He was not the boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a glimpse of who that boy used to be and she was desperately seeking to reclaim him.

"I'm glad you liked the food," she stepped closer to him.

Ted looked up. It was only then that he noticed his wife standing there looking demure and beautiful in the classy lingerie. Wiping his mouth, he gulped, staring her up and down. She was a pretty girl. He had always known that from the first time he had seen her. He and some friends had been walking down the hall late for class as usual and she had been standing in the doorway of her English class, sharpening a pencil. She was talking to a girlfriend of hers, a popular cheerleader in their grade. The friend was gorgeous and outgoing, the typical cheerleader type that all the guys fawned over. But immediately Ted had been drawn to Kristen. She was shy and cute and sweet and he liked that. They had been inseperable ever since. He had proposed to her with love and the day he married his high school sweetheart had been one of the happiest of his life. Since then they had grown apart but she was still his wife. He had said forever and that was a promise he had intended to keep.

"You look…nice," he couldn't stop staring at the way the material hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

She put the dirty plate in the sink and pushed the half empty can of beer clear across the table. Sitting in her husband's lap, she ran her thumb over the tense spot on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned, lowering his head until their foreheads touched. When he opened his eyes, she was there in front of him staring. They looked at each other for a while before their lips slowly closed in on each other's. The kiss was awkward at first. It had been a long time but they soon found a comfortable rhythm again. She licked his lips, letting her tongue slip in and out of his mouth. He held her a little tighter and she whimpered when she felt the familiar tightness in the seat of his jeans press against the silky material covering her thigh. Ted wrapped his arms around her, finding a grip before standing, holding her in his arms. He pulled away and looked at her, seeking permission before his next move.

"You ready for bed?" he asked in a husky voice.

She nodded and that was all the invitation he needed. He carried her to their bed and gently placed her in the center of it. Standing above her body, he stripped out of his shirt, pants, shoes and socks. He climbed into bed balancing his weight on top of her. Her hands rubbed all over the muscles in his arms and chest. She shuddered when she felt his abs. He worked hard on his body and it was god like. As he slowly kissed her neck and shoulder, she pulled him closer to her.

"Ted," she whispered, looking right at him. "I love you."

He didn't hesistate.

"I love you, too."

And that was all she needed to hear. She kissed him feverishly with a passion they hadn't shared in a long time.

"Make love to me," she practically begged.

He was more than happy to oblige. He kissed every inch of her, carefully removing the nightgown. They made love for hours, intimately connecting instead of just enjoying the much needed release of sexual frustration and tension. When it was over and they were spent and satisfied, they lay in bed, hearts pounding, a light sheen of sweat glistening from their bodies.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

Kristen nodded in the darkness.

"You?"

Ted couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hell yeah. I'm pretty good. That was great."

She snuggled happily in the crook of his arm.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he sighed. "This is kind of nice having you here, eating at my own dinner table…this…"

"Look, Ted, I know things have been rough between us lately. I know you're under a lot of pressure and that you're really stressed out. I am not here to add to that stress. I just want you to be okay. I love you and I want to make things better. Whatever I can do, honey, just let me know. Please. Things were so tense when you left Mississippi and when I got here you looked so tired…"

Ted rubbed his aching temples.

"It sucks but it…it's okay," he stopped himself in mid sentence.

"What is it?"

"It's not important."

She stroked the side of his face, her fingers grazing over the stubble.

"It's important to you so it's important to me."

Ted sighed.

"Dad has been really riding my ass, ever since we got here, before even."

"The arrest really upset him."

"You mean pissed him off."

"That too but it's more than that. He loves you and he just wants what is best for you. The whole DUI thing was really disappointing but everyone makes mistakes and it's in the past."

"Try telling him that," Ted grumbled. "He won't let me forget it. In fact, he never lets me forget how much of a screw up I am…in the ring, in real life, in my marriage…everywhere."

"You two just need to talk," Kristen propped her head up on her elbow.

"I can't talk to that man."

"You two are more alike than you think. Just ask your mom. For starters you're both as stubborn as they come. You're both set in your ways and you're also both passionate about what you do, what you love."

"Kris…"

"I know he's tough, sweetie, but he loves you and he's very proud of you. Your dad knows what you can do in that ring, we all know and we just want you to live up to your potential."

"I've messed some things up, made stupid choices…I won't lie but I am trying, Kris. Right now I'm putting all my focus into getting back on RAW or Smackdown. That's all that really matters right now."

Kristen nevously chewed the inside of her lip.

"What…what if that doesn't happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happens if you don't get called back up to the main roster? What are you going to do? How are you gonna feel? What if they want you to stay on in FCW? What if they…"

Her voice trailed off.

"What if they what?" he repeated.

"Ted…"

She could tell he was getting angry.

"You mean, what if they let me go?"

"Well…yes. I mean, I don't think that would happen. It shouldn't happen but it is a possibility and if it did, God forbid, I want you, us, to be prepared."

Ted sat up.

"So now you're saying you don't believe in me?"

"No. Ted, don't put words in my mouth. That is not what I said or meant. I just…"

"Just what?"

"Never mind."

"No, say it, Kristen."

"What's the point? You're just going to turn my words around anyway and use them against me. You're just going to get mad."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"See what I mean?"

"Look, I'm not gonna start a fight with you. It's pointless anyway. You just don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"You don't get how hard this is on me. You don't get that I'm working ass off and it doesn't seem to matter. You don't get the fact that my dad isn't always right about everything. And you say you do but you don't get just how important this to me, how much I love this business, how I live, eat, sleep, and breathe it."

"Oh that is the one thing I do get, believe me. All the lonely nights, ignored phone calls…trust me, Ted, I get how important wrestling is to you."

"Thanks for the support," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I do support you and I want you to do well and I want you to be happy. I love you, Ted. But there is more to life than wrestling. I see how much you've put into this and as much as I hate to say it, it is a chance it could all be over soon. I know how devastating that would be for you and it kills me. I want for you whatever you want but as much stress and pain as wrestling brings to this family, sometimes I can't help but think we'd all be so much better off without it."

Ted was quiet for a minute.

"So you want me to get fired, that's what you're saying."

"It's not what I'm saying."

"Basically it is. You want me home every night, working a nine to five, being a normal husband."

She pulled the sheet up to her chin.

"What's so wrong with normal?"

Ted laughed in spite of himself.

"See what I mean?" he went to roll over. "I'm going to sleep. You don't understand it and you never will."

"You mean like Maryse does?"

The words slipped out before she could control them and Ted instantly turned to his wife.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me," she replied quietly.

Ted sat up and swung his long legs over the side of the bed. He stood and fumbled around in the darkness for his underwear. When he found them, he stood and stepped into them, grabbing a pillow and the top blanket off the bed.

"Good night, Kristen."

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Ted," she began to protest.

"We'll talk later. It's late and I'm tired and I do have work tomorrow. If I'm not on point, then maybe you'll get your wish and I will be fired."

A tear slid down her cheek but it was too late. He was gone, slamming the door behind him. So much for a romantic night. So much for a few days of trying to rekindle the love that was slowly but surely slipping away. Kristen DiBiase couldn't win for losing.


	7. Big Secrets And Even Bigger Favors

The FCW show in Brooksville, Florida had ended around ten p.m. Ryland and Melanie DiBiase had driven down to support their husbands and catch a little wrestling action. Shortly after the crew began disassembling the ring, the women had headed back towards Tampa. Stopping by the FCW arena, they waited inside until the men returned about an hour later. It had been a really exciting show and Ted Jr. had main evented and subsequently won his bout against fellow second generation wrestler, Taylor "Bo Rotundo" Rotunda. His beautiful valet, Maryse Ouellet had been conspicuously absent and no one had bothered to explain why. Continuity was flexible in the Independents so it wasn't uncommon for even the biggest stars to miss a show here and there. Nevertheless Ted had looked great and his father had been more than pleased.

"There is the most beautiful woman in all of Tampa," Josh grinned as he entered his office and found his wife waiting for him.

Ryland grinned.

"Flattery gets you everywhere, buddy."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss.

"How are you? How was the drive?"

"Great. Everything is good."

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Ryland nodded enthusiastically.

"Very much so. All the wrestlers here are so talented. The fans really seemed to enjoy themselves."

"And that's all that matters. Thank goodness we had another injury free night."

"That's always a good thing."

"That it is," Josh agreed as he rifled through some papers. "Just a few more minutes, hon, and then we'll be out of here, I promise."

"It's okay. Take your time, Josh."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She played with the crucifix around her neck.

"I could eat. It is rather late, though. We have some leftovers at the house…mashed potatoes, roasted duck, baby peas…"

"Sounds good. I…"

Josh continued talking as Ryland stood in the doorway. Her husband was half paying attention, more interested in finishing up his paperwork so they could get home. Ryland heard a muffled sound coming from the direction of the office across the hallway. It was dark in the room and the door was ajar but the bright light from the hall shone in on the small figure crouched on the floor. Ryland squinted her eyes and saw blonde hair. The face, though its cheeks stained with tears and dark eye makeup was quite familiar. It was Maryse and she was wearing a pretty and revealing dress, much like the ones she usually wore to the ring. She sat on the floor barefoot, her knees hugged close to her body that shook with sobs. For a brief second the two women's eyes met but it appeared as if Maryse was looking through Ryland instead of at her. A look of pure agony and heartbreak was etched across her face.

"Josh, why don't you go ahead and finish up your work while I go find Melanie. There was something I needed to speak with her about…"

"Sure thing. I'll be done in a few. Keep your phone on you."

Ryland nodded, slipping out of the room down the hall, closing Josh's door behind her as she left. She had no idea where she was going but immense relief set in when she saw Cody Runnels, gym bag in hand, slipping out of the back exit.

"Cody!" she said in a loud whisper.

He looked up at her, then around before furrowing his brows.

"Ryland. Hey. Um, what's up?"

She motioned him towards her.

"You've got to come with me. There is a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Where was Maryse tonight?"

"Beats me," Cody shrugged. "But Ted Sr. and my dad are not happy about it, trust me. I heard she was sick."

"She's here."

"What do you mean here? Where?"

"I saw her crying in the office across the hall from my husband's."

"Shit," Cody muttered under his breath. "Did he see her? Did anyone see her?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think so but you need to get her out of there quickly before someone does. Josh is pretty busy and I closed his door just in case."

"Thanks," Cody said, grabbing Ryland's arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

He was silent as they made their way to the parking lot. Cody left her behind, out of sight and walked up to a car owned by Brett DiBiase. The two brothers were talking as Cody interrupted, whispering something hastily in Ted's ear. Ryland could see the expression change on the older brother's face. He said something to Brett, then turned back to Cody where the two men headed back towards the building.

"I can't believe Maryse would be so stupid," Ted sighed, a hint of anger drenched his Southern twanged accent.

"Thank God Ryland here found her before someone else did."

Ted looked up at Ryland with a steely glare.

"You can go now."

She was taken aback by the harshness of his tone and words.

"I…"

"Calm down, man. Let her stay. We'll need her as a cover if her husband or worse, your dad catches us."

Ted nodded, clearly not happy with the arrangement. The trio crept down the hall as Ryland tiptoed ahead first. From what she could see in the small window, Josh was still diligently working away. She summoned the men to let them know it was all clear and Ted quietly entered the office. He walked over to where Maryse had her head down. Ted stood over her and gently shook her arm. She gasped and looked up, then immediately started crying again.

"Teddy…" she wept.

"It's okay, sweetie," he held her close.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they embraced for a few seconds.

"I…I'm sorry," she apologized in a thick accent of her own.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry, we just have to get you out of here."

He helped her stand up and grabbed the expensive pair of high heels that were sitting next to her. The four people exited the building, climbing into Cody's SUV. He only drove a block or so to the nearly abandoned Waffle House down the street. They slid unnoticed into a large booth in the back. Ryland, uncomfortable, wrapped her arms around herself.

"You okay?" Cody asked after the waitress brought by a cold glass of iced lemon water.

Maryse gratefully took a sip.

"Yes, thank you," she said so quietly they barely heard her.

"So what happened to you tonight?" Ted finally asked.

The blonde shrugged.

"I'm sorry about missing the show tonight. I tried to make it, I just got sick."

"Why didn't you call or at least answer when I did?"

Maryse refused to meet his gaze.

"I thought you were still mad at me."

"Maryse, I'm not mad…"

"Yes, you are or at least you were. I still see it in your eyes, how angry and disappointed you are that I let this happen."

He took a deep breath.

"It is what it is. Now you just have a decision to make, that's all."

"And the decision is mine alone?" she asked, her voice rising in anger.

Ted played with the rolled up silverware on the table.

"No but you know what the deal is Maryse. Come on. My hands are tied. What else do you want me to do?"

"You would say that," she shot back.

"Look guys, fighting doesn't solve anything, just calm down," Cody begged.

Maryse ran her fingers through her long hair.

"I screwed up. I guess I've screwed up a lot of things. I know that. I get that. I'm sorry that I put all of this on you, Ted. I've made my decision. I…I know what I have to do, what I'm going to do."

"I think it's for the best," Ted added quietly.

"I don't know, guys, but I'm really not in the situation so I guess it's not my call," Cody pondered out loud.

Ted rubbed his eyes, that were drained and tired.

"How long does it take?" he asked.

Maryse stared at her water.

"A few hours, I think."

"And how much time do you need off?"

"About a week."

"Damn," Ted hit the table. "That's too long. I mean, we could never explain that. My dad is gonna flip. That's like three shows you would miss. He'd want to know why. Hell, anyone missing that amount of time would need a doctor's note."

"I have to take care of this, Ted," she looked right at him.

"Ryland could help," Cody mumbled.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Me?" Ryland raised an eyebrow, already lost as to what was going on in the conversation.

Cody turned to her.

"We need your help. How much pull do you have with your husband?"

"Cody, no," Maryse shook her head.

"Dude, that's stupid," Ted reiterated. "Just keep your mouth shut before she runs and tells everybody."

"She won't. I trust Ryland," Cody said firmly.

Ryland cleared her throat.

"Look, guys, I don't know what's going and this is really none of my business. I don't think I should be involved…"

"But we need your help," Cody kept at it.

"Cody…"

"We need you to go to Josh and get him to write a medical note excusing Maryse from action for a week, the only thing is, the note needs to say it's because of the injury to her kneecap a few years back, that it's acting up or something. That's the only way she won't get fired…and her secret won't get out."

"I don't understand…"

"It's not really her knee, she's pregnant," Cody blurted out.

"Shut up!" Ted warned through pursed lips.

"Oh my God…" Ryland mouthed.

"It's already out there, guys. Look, Ryland, I trust you to not say anything like you didn't say anything that time you caught us partying at the arena after the show. But Maryse is pregnant and it's a bad situation and obviously she has decided not to keep it. We know a place where she can go get an abortion but it has to incognito and we have to make sure she can get the time off to do it, then to heal and everything. This is important and I swear to God I wouldn't ask you for this big of a favor unless it was really necessary. I don't agree with it at all but it's her choice and it has to be done now I guess, sooner rather than later."

Ryland ran her hands through her hair. Her face was flushed and she was in a state of utter disbelief.

"This…wow, um, I, I don't know what to say. This is a lot to take in. I, I'm very sorry that you're in this situation and I would like to help, I really would but I, I don't know if I can. I'm sorry…"

"Just stay out of it," Ted grumbled. "Forget Fuckface over here ever brought it up."

"Time is running out," Cody tried to explain again. "I know it's a lot to ask but just think about it. Please. We don't know what else to do. Just…just do what you can, I guess."

Ryland nodded as her cell phone rang. Speak of the devil. It was Josh.

"I, um, I have to go. I need to get back to the arena…" she stood.

"I'll drive you back," Cody offered.

"It isn't far. I can walk."

"It's late. No way. Let me take you, Ryland. Ted, Maryse, I'll be right back."

They both nodded as Ryland took a deep breath.

"I guess I'll see you both around," was all she could manage to say.

She and Cody turned for the exit.

"Hey!" Ted called out after them.

They turned around. Cody saw the expression on his friend's face and sensed what was coming next.

"Ted…"

Ted ignored him.

"Don't try to fix this," he warned. "This is none of your business so just keep your damned mouth shut about it all."

Ryland bit her lip as Cody guided her outside to the parking lot.

"Sorry. He can be a real jerk sometime. Anyway, this situation is just really intense. We're all friends and we can about each other. It's rough."

Ryland nodded. That was an understatement. She climbed into the front seat for the short drive back to Josh. Now it was all starting to make sense. Ted DiBiase Jr. had made more of a mess of his life than Ryland ever could have imagined.


	8. Now That's What You Call Clout

Ryland slowly made her way into the FCW arena. Josh had been working nonstop since their arrival in Tampa. Neither had imagined how much time and dedication that the position would require. Josh was an important figure, not only Ted Sr.'s right hand man, but the medical director. There had been several issues behind the scenes involving the WWE and the health of its talent. In addition to the sometimes questionable drug testing policies, there had been several documented instances where Superstars had suffered legitimate injuries where they should have been sidelined but instead had worked through them, causing long term problems that often led to otherwise unneeded surgeries. Ted Sr. had been hired to turn the developmental program around and the first step had been to have a qualified and dedicated physician who specialized in sports medicine and therefore could ensure the safety and health of all the athletes.

Ryland was more than aware of her husband's role and had quietly taken a back seat. She knew work came first and the hours were often long for the demanding position. Most of her days were spent hanging out with Melanie. The two women had become very close, despite their age difference. Ryland had come to see her not only as a mother figure but as a friend. They usually spent their days at the spa or shopping or having lunch or wine tasting or playing endless games of racquetball, a sport Ryland had taken up in high school and had become quite good at. It was a Wednesday morning when Melanie had called her in a great mood and excited to start their day. But Ryland had made up some excuse about having something else to do. It wasn't entirely a lie. She did have something to do and she had been thinking about it all night. The dilemma had kept her awake for most of the night, tossing and turning. By midmorning, though quiet reluctance loomed, she had made up her mind. She knew what she had to do although she had no idea how she was going to pull it off. After a quick shower, she had dressed and put on her makeup. After grabbing a quick fruit and yogurt breakfast on the go, she got in the car and made the short drive over to the FCW arena.

"I don't know, Virgil," Dr. Josh Crafton sighed to Ted DiBiase Sr.'s right hand man and fellow legend, Virgil "Dusty Rhodes" Runnels. "Some of those moves just seem unnecessarily dangerous."

"Nonsense, man. These kids are tough," Virgil answered like only he could. "I had some of the best feuds in the world with the likes of Abdullah the Butcher, Ric Flair, Superstar Billy Graham, Tully Blanchard…and we did way more dangerous spots back in those days. The year was 1971 in fact and…"

He stopped midsentence when both men saw Ryland approaching the empty practice gym.

"Good morning. Please don't stop on my account, Mr. Runnels," Ryland politely acknowledged. "Forgive me for interrupting."

"No interruption, my dear," Virgil walked up to her and kissed her hand. "I was just talking to the Good Doctor here about the good old days and please…call me Virgil."

Ryland nodded. He was certainly a charmer, every bit as charismatic as his onscreen personality.

"This is a surprise. What brings you by, hon?" Josh asked. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, sweetheart, I just needed to speak with you."

"Say no more," Virgil took the hint.

"I apologize. It won't take long…" Ryland promised.

"Take your time, darlin'. I'm gonna go find that knuckle head son of mine, see if he wants to grab some lunch. Doc, I'll see you in about an hour. Miss Ryland, it is always a pleasure."

The couple bid a polite goodbye and watched as the legendary Superstar exited the gym area. Josh walked up to his wife and gave her a quick kiss.

"After a morning spent of watching a bunch of smelly men work out with the highlight of my day checking to see if someone's toe was broken, seeing your beautiful smiling face is quite the welcome surprise."

"I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're busy."

"What can I do for you?"

Ryland took a deep breath. She summoned all her courage. It was now or never. She couldn't back out now.

"I need a favor."

"Anything for you. What is it?"

"Josh, you know I normally never interfere when it comes to your work…"

"Yes…" he raised an eyebrow.

"But someone is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Who is it?"

"I met one of the wrestlers, Maryse Ouelett. Are you familiar with her?"

He nodded.

"We've spoken briefly. She is Ted Jr.'s valet, isn't she?"

"That's her, the very pretty French Canadian girl with the blonde hair and the accent."

"Is she in some kind of trouble?" he folded his arms. "What's wrong?"

"She is actually. I really want to help her and I think I can…but I am going to need your help too."

"I'm listening…"

"I met her a few weeks ago, really nice girl," Ryland fibbed. "We've talked a few times since, spent some time together, gotten to know each other a little."

Josh furrowed his eyebrow.

"That's…odd, Ryland."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Nothing, it's just that isn't the type of person I would normally see you befriending, that's all."

"I know but…"

"It's nothing against Maryse. I am sure she is a very nice person. Meeting all the talent, they're all very nice but with me being the doctor and working so closely with Ted who is the manager…I just don't think it is a good idea to fraternize with the wrestlers, either one of us and that includes you and Melanie as well. You do understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do. That makes sense. I didn't exactly befriend her but she's just someone I was able to talk to a few times."

"And?"

"We were talking and she told me how a few years ago she got injured in the ring, a dislocated knee. She couldn't wrestle for a while. It didn't seem too serious at the time but it has bothered her here and there over the years."

"That's not atypical with those types of injuries, especially with her strenuous physical activity in the ring and also if the injury was misdiagnosed or did not have the proper amount of time to heal."

"I'm sure. Anyway, you can imagine how difficult the uncertainty must be with Mr. McMahon making roster cuts and all. Some of the FCW talent that got recycled genuinely feel that their careers are in jeopardy."

"I understand. That's a legitimate concern and emotion, Ryland."

"Well I'm glad you see it that way because that's the boat Maryse is in right now, so to speak. Her knee has been giving her fits lately. She has been dealing with it in the gym because most of her work is just accompanying Ted to the ring but that is about to change, I don't know if you know it or not, but she has some matches upcoming, which she is really excited about but the pain and wear on her knee has really been bothering her. She's healing but she needs some time off to rest it, I think. I mean, I'm no doctor but…"

"I would be inclined to agree."

"Good because she's afraid to go to Ted Sr. I asked her to but Maryse just doesn't think it is a good idea."

"Why not? If she is hurt, that isn't something we should ignore."

"She doesn't want to look weak in front of the other competitors and she surely doesn't want to endanger her status on the roster. I hate to ask but I really want to help the poor girl out. Do you think you could write her a doctor's excuse?"

A message came through on Josh's Blackberry. He looked at it and frowned.

"That's Ted…"

"Oh, I…"

"There's a meeting right after lunch that I have to attend. I'm sorry, honey."

"Of course…"

"Now what were you saying about Maryse?"

"Just that she needs a note excusing her from work for about a week. She is going to do the show in Punta Gorda tomorrow night walking out with Ted but after that…"

Before Ryland could finish her sentence, Josh had scribbled words on his prescription pad and handed it to his wife. Ryland swallowed hard, not believing what actually had just happened. It had been that damned easy, too easy almost. In her hand was the official excuse allowing Maryse Ouellet ten excused days from work for a knee injury she no longer had. Ryland was so nervous that she was hoping her husband couldn't see her hand shaking.

"Just make sure that Maryse comes to see me," Josh murmured, replying to Ted's message.

"I will do that. Thank you, sweetheart. This will certainly put her mind at ease."

Josh nodded and Ryland gave him a peck on the cheek before exiting the room. She tucked the note into the Coach wallet of her matching purse before heading out to her car. She turned out of the parking lot, no real destination in mind until she saw Cody's SUV parked in a nearby restaurant. Maneuvering her own vehicle into the lot, she parked beside him and got out. She entered the eating establishment and when a friendly hostess smiled at her and asked if she wanted to be seated, Ryland motioned over to the table in the back where she saw Cody eating lunch with Ted Jr. and Maryse. Thankfully Virgil was nowhere in sight, she thought as she approached the table. Cody saw her first.

"Hey Ryland. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Where is your father? He had mentioned having lunch with you."

"We were supposed to but something came up with a meeting and he couldn't make it. Wait…how did you know that?"

Ryland cleared her throat.

"I, I just left the arena. I saw Josh and I ran into your father when I was getting this…"

She reached into her bag and pulled out the note. She handed it right to Maryse.

"What is it?" Ted frowned, staring right at the paper.

Maryse's eyes scanned over the paper briefly.

"It is a doctor's excuse," she answered in her thick accent. "It gives me a week and a half off from work."

Cody's face broke into a relieved grin.

"Man, I can't believe you pulled it off, Ryland. I swear to God, you are a lifesaver. I mean it. Thanks."

Seeing the gratitude made her feel a little bit better about the fact that she had just blatantly lied to her husband and in the processed, possibly compromised the ethical boundaries that guided his license to practice.

Maryse looked stunned.

"I cannot believe this is real," she said softly, looking up at Ted.

Ted took a big swig of orange juice.

"One of the perks of being married to a doctor, I suppose. Wonder what else he writes her prescriptions for."

Ryland's mouth fell open. She had managed to keep her cool when it had come to Ted and his bad behavior but the latest smart comment was the straw that was about to break the camel's back.

"Excuse me?" she shot back.

"What?" he scowled at her.

"Your comment. That was extremely rude and unnecessary. I don't know what you meant or exactly what you're trying to insinuate but you need to stop it right now."

"It's okay," Cody tried to step in. "Ted gets that way sometimes. Don't pay him any attention."

"I'm sorry, Cody but I am really sick of tiptoeing around Ted DiBiase and the only thing worse than that are the excuses everyone keeps making for his bad behavior. I am sick of it. I'm sick of you," she turned directly to face Ted. "Now I feel bad for Maryse and the unfortunate situation you're in and even though I wanted no part of this, I got involved trying my best to help anyway I could. I didn't expect some big thank you but a little common courtesy and respect would be nice and Ted I have gotten nothing but resistance and attitude from you since my arrival. I did not ask to be involved in this huge mess you made."

Ted's eyes narrowed with anger.

"The mess that I made?" he repeated.

"Maybe it would have been more practical for you to channel all that anger and negative energy into handling your responsibilities. You should be ashamed of yourself first for stepping out on your wife and second of all for getting Maryse pregnant. You made this mess and even though somehow I found myself helping you clean it up, I refuse to sit here and take your crap another second!"

"Ryland…" Cody tried to interject.

Angrily Ryland ignored him and grabbed her purse.

"I'm done. I've done enough. Maryse, good luck to you, Cody good luck to you and Ted, I hope you get yourself together and make some changes for the sake of your career, your family and especially your poor wife."

With both her small frame and normally soft spoken voice shaking, Ryland stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a stunned Maryse, Ted, and Cody.

"That stupid, self-righteous bitch," Ted muttered under his breath.

"She really helped us out," Cody tried to point out.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"She was only trying to help, man, and you have been kind of mean to her."

"Whatever," Ted followed suit and left.

Cody just sighed and pulled out his wallet to settle the bill. A quiet Maryse sat in the corner playing with the folded piece of paper in her hand. She had been unmoved by the drama that had just gone down. She had bigger fish to fry. Thanks to the unexpected kindness from a stranger, now she had a way out. Sighing, she fought back tears. It was what she had to do but staring at the poorly scrawled signature of the FCW physician, now her problems, the truth were that much more real.


	9. Truth Bitter Truth

It had to be the most uncomfortable dinner in history. Sitting the in the dining room of the rented home of Ted DiBiase Sr. and his wife, Melanie, were the couple, their sons, Ted Jr. and Brett, Brett's wife, Leah, Virgil Runnels, Virgil's youngest son, Cody, and the DiBiase's guests, Josh and Ryland Crafton. The home cooked food was both plentiful and delicious, and the banter between Ted Sr, Melanie, Brett, Leah, Josh and Virgil was animated and abundant. They were largely oblivious to the usually sullen Ted Jr., the nervous looking Cody, and the unusually quiet Ryland. Only the latter three were aware of Maryse Ouelett's secret and the mayhem it had recently caused. As soon as Ryland had been made aware of the dinner invitation, she had made every excuse in the world to keep from going. But her husband had been unusually insistent. He liked the DiBiase's and was loving his new role in their world and at FCW. He relished in the fact and had devoted much of his time and energy into making a good impression and being at the constant beck and call for whatever Virgil and Ted needed, whenever they needed it. That meant canceling existing plans and dismissing his wife's complaint of a pounding headache when Ted had called with the impromptu invite.

By the time dessert was served, Ryland could no longer sit still. She felt increasingly guilty about lying to Josh in order to get the physician's excuse. She felt uncomfortable around Cody as he had put her in the situation in the first place. And her disdain and contempt for Ted Jr. could barely be disguised. He was a deplorable human being in her opinion and it sickened her to be in the same room with him. Noticing that Melanie was busy in the kitchen and the men were deep in discussion about a match, Ryland quietly excused herself to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning up against the wall, closing her eyes. She just wanted the nightmare to be over and she had lately begun second guessing their decision to move to Tampa in the first place. The rest room was a safe place to hide but she knew she couldn't stay there forever. Minutes later she emerged and slipped into the now empty kitchen where she poured herself a cup of coffee. She gasped and nearly dropped the mug when someone unexpectedly brushed up against her.

"Sorry," Cody mumbled.

"It's okay," she sat down the mug and put her hand over her heart.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know."

He looked at her and nodded, clearly wanting to say more but not sure exactly what.

"You, uh…everything okay?"

"I'm good. And Maryse?"

"She has her last show tomorrow night in Punta Gorda. After that, her leave begins so she's gonna, you know, get it taken care of and stuff. I think she already made the appointment."

"Is anyone going to…"

"I am. I'm gonna take her," Cody spoke up.

Ryland shook her head in disgust.

"That figures," she muttered.

"Ryland…"

"I'm sorry but I really don't want to hear it, Cody. Now, I don't know why I feel as much sympathy for Maryse as I do but something inside of me can't help but feel bad for her even though she clearly put herself in this position and she had no business getting involved with a married man…"

"You don't understand…"

"But regardless of that fact, what is done is done and now she is in this most unfortunate situation but this is still his responsibility. He should be there for that appointment, not you."

"Ryland…"

"It's his baby."

"No, it's not," Cody blurted out.

Ryland's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

Cody blew out a breath.

"You heard me. Ted isn't the father of Maryse's baby."

"But…but I don't understand."

"I told you that first night that they weren't together, even though they click together in the ring so much that most of the fans just assume they are."

"But…"

"He's married to Kristen."

"I, I know but I just assumed…"

"You assumed wrong. Kristen is a good girl. She and Ted have been together since they were kids. They have their share of problems but it has nothing to do with Maryse. He really loves Kristen and despite the fact that he acts like a real ass sometimes, deep down he's a good guy, too. Ted would never cheat on Kris."

"Oh my God. He and Maryse, they seem so close…"

"They are. They're practically best friends. All three of us are pretty tight. That happens on the road, especially in this business. You end up spending more time with the people you work with than your own family. It's kind of hard to start relationships but you kind of get used to it cause that's just the way it is. Ted and Maryse got thrown together in an angle last year and they hit it off. We all started traveling together and it just took off from there. Maryse comes off as tough, bitchy even but she's a nice person. Anyway, she met a guy, really fell for him and he took advantage of all that."

"Another wrestler?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you know him or not but he wrestles under the name The Miz. His real name is Mike. They had a brief storyline a few years back and they were off and on for a while. Mike's one of those guys that's just young and dumb and all about self and his career. He never had time for a serious relationship. He made a lot of empty promises to Maryse but the whole time he was off doing his own thing. She held on, hoping he would change but uh…she ended up being shipped here and he stayed on the RAW roster. He promised her they would work things out but the second she told him she was knocked up, he basically stopped talking to her overnight."

"Cody…"

"Nobody knows about the kid except for Mike, me, Ted and now you. Mike doesn't give a shit and Maryse needs to raise a baby on her own like she needs a hole in the head. So she decided to get rid of it. I've been on the fence the whole time because I really don't know if I believe in abortion but it's not my choice…I'm not the one that got her pregnant. She and Ted are so close, it's like he's a big brother to her. He's always been there to hang out with, talk to about her knucklehead boyfriends and of course the whole Mike situation. So yeah it's not his responsibility but he does feel responsible for her. She doesn't really have anybody else."

Ryland stood reeling from the bombshell Cody had just dropped. She suddenly hadn't been expecting it. Ted was certainly not the boy she used to know. Adulthood had brought about troubles and turmoil, many of it his own doing. A part of her had felt sorry for him even. But seeing the chemistry between he and Maryse, finding out about the pregnancy, watching his hostile reactions toward her, she had put the pieces together and automatically assumed that Ted was the culprit, the adulterous villain who had broken his wife's heart with endless infidelity and had impregnated another woman. But none of it was true and the revelation of the truth had instantly changed Ryland's opinion of Ted and the whole situation. He was still a man with a lot of problems, still someone in need of a serious attitude adjustment but in the end he had been innocent of cheating and guilty of being a good friend.

"I, um…I, I, I had no idea."

"How could you have?"

"But I accused him of…"

"You didn't know, Ryland and judging from your point of view, I'm sure the situation did look a little sketchy."

"I feel so awful."

"It'll be okay."

"I feel like such a fool…"

"Don't worry about it. You pissed Ted off but that's not hard to do, especially these days. He'll get over it."

"And Maryse…"

"She doesn't warm up to people cause that's just not her way but she knows you stuck your neck out for her and she does appreciate it. She will come around."

"Cody…"

"We had no right to drag you into all of this and I'm sorry we did but you helped us out a lot. You did a good thing and I just wanted to thank you for that. Maryse has been through a lot, lost a lot. Mike is long gone and now that she has finally realized that, it's no use in losing her career too. She worked too hard for that and she doesn't have anything else."

"I, um…it's the least I could do. I just hope she'll be alright."

"I think she will. Maryse is a strong girl."

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Cody."

"You deserved to know what was really going on. And I know I could trust you with that but um…I have to take off so I guess I'll see you around."

"Okay," she nodded and watched him leave.

Still trying to wrap her head around everything, she took a few sips of coffee but finally realized that it was no use. She couldn't stay another moment in that house.

"Ryland, sweetheart, everything okay?" Josh asked with concern when his wife finally returned to the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude but this headache is absolutely dreadful. It just keeps getting worse."

"I was hoping you would feel better," Josh sighed. "Maybe I should take you home…"

"But you're having such a nice time…"

"Teddy can take her," Ted Sr. volunteered his son's services.

"What?" Ted looked up at his father frowning.

"You were just about to leave anyway. Josh was going to stick around for a few minutes. The least you could do is make yourself useful and give Ryland a ride home. It isn't far."

"Dad…"

"It's quite alright," Ryland cleared her throat.

"Ted Jr., don't be rude," his mother sternly warned.

"Fine," Ted stood, grabbing his keys. "Come on."

Grabbing her purse, giving Josh a quick kiss good bye and acknowledging the remaining guests at the table, she quietly followed Ted out to his brand new pickup truck. She slid in the passenger seat as he climbed in the driver's and cranked the ignition.

"Thank you for the ride," she said softly.

"It's not a big deal," he mumbled.

"I talked to Cody…"

"So?"

"He told me the truth…about everything. About Mike. I, um…I know that it's not you, that you aren't the one who got Maryse pregnant."

Ted looked away.

"Mike is an asshole," he finally spoke. "I told her to leave that guy alone a long time ago."

"I owe you an apology."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I was wrong. The way I spoke to you in the restaurant yesterday was just awful. I was completely out of line and I had no right. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment and I'm very sorry."

"Shit happens."

"Ted…"

"Fine," he looked right at her. "I accept your apology."

"Thank you. I just hope things will be different for us from now on. I mean, I know you're going through a lot and you're under a lot of pressure but I hope we can at least be civil. It's been a long time since we were kids and all…"

"That…that'd be cool," he said in a voice she barely heard.

"What? You mean that?"

Ted shrugged.

"You didn't have to do what you did for Maryse, for all of us. It's a big mess but this is the first step out of it so thanks for not saying anything and especially for doing what you did. I appreciate it."

The rest of the short ride home was quiet. Ted finally pulled up to her condo and stopped the truck.

"Well, here we are…"

"Yeah," he put the gear in neutral. "I guess I'll see you around."

Ryland opened her door and stepped outside, sucking in a breath. She felt oddly calm now after knowing the truth and making amends with Ted Jr. Though her actions were still wrong, she felt like a gigantic weight had been removed from her slender shoulders. Intrigued more than ever but now seeing in him in a whole new light, she smiled a soft smile.

"Yeah…see you around."


	10. Passover

Ted DiBiase Jr. drove his new pickup truck aimlessly down a Florida street. Music from a local country music station blared loudly in the background but he had somehow managed to ignore the distraction. His mind was elsewhere, a million miles away it seemed still focused on the event that had happened just hours before. FCW had done a show in Punta Gorda. It was one of the longer commutes from Tampa, headed southbound. As usual, Ted had made the drive with Maryse. He was due to main event the card in a match against the champion Bo "Taylor Rotunda" Rotundo, a fellow third generation Superstar who had been bred from the pedigree of his father Mike "IRS" Rotunda and his uncle, Barry Windham, and grandfather Black Jack Mulligan. The young men had worked hard to put together spots for a spectacular matchup and Ted's father had seemed pleased. Much to Teddy's dismay, he was due to job that night but with much convincing from Maryse, he had decided to take it all in stride, put his best foot and face forward, working hard so that it eventually might pay off.

The match went well. Ted and Taylor worked great together and the fans appreciated the tremendous effort put forth by the two young competitors. Ted played heel to Taylor's beloved baby face character and as usual, Maryse had been the arm and eye candy accompanying him to the ring as the seductive and villainous ice queen. Stealing several glances of her out of the corner of his eye, it had been hard to concentrate solely on the match. He and Maryse were close. She was a good person, kind and understanding, extremely loyal to her friends. They had a unique bond and kinship and he was extremely protective of her. He had sat by and watched the destructive cycle that had been her relationship with Mike Mizanin. Talking sensible logic, threatening to beat Mike's ass, yelling, and even going so far as to locking Maryse inside a hotel room once in order to prevent her from meeting up with Mike had done little, if nothing at all to keep the lovers apart. Time and time again Mike had broken her heart and each time Ted had been there to pick up the pieces. He had been furious when the beautiful blonde had turned up of all things pregnant and as he wrestled the match with her looking on from the floor, he couldn't help but feel bad, knowing what she was about to go through. He knew it weighed heavily on her mind too…how could it not? But despite her own shame, fear, and apprehension, she knew how stressed Ted was from the troubles with his father and the pressure to get called back up to one of the main rosters. She was always there to make him laugh, offer a word of encouragement or lend an empathetic ear.

The show ended and per Ted Sr.'s protocol, the wrestlers worked with the crew and security to take down the ring and clean up the area. Afterwards, he had grabbed a quick shower and all packed up and ready to head back to Tampa, a surprise meeting had been called. Standing room only, Virgil and Ted Sr. walked in stone faced. The purpose was short and for some sweet. The men and women looked around at each other and all breathed a sigh of relief as it was shortly announced that there would be no cuts, or at least for that evening. However, notes had been sent from Stamford Connecticut's Corporate offices giving a heads up to a lucky selected few that they had been called up for four positions on the Smackdown roster. Ted held his breath, looking over at Cody and Maryse. His father called out the names. Four names that were not his or theirs for that matter. Ted closed his eyes. He had been passed over again and the frustration was tangible.

The drive back to Tampa with Maryse was quiet. She stared absently out the passenger window, watching the world go by in a sea of darkness scattered with lights here and there along the Interstate exits. She had her own problems, her own worries and Ted understood that. He wished she didn't have to go through it. He wished Mike wasn't such a jerk. He wished he was still on the RAW brand. He wished things were going better in his marriage. He wished he had a better relationship with his dad. So many wishes for what seemed like impossible things. And none of them were coming true. By the time they got back to Tampa, Maryse had fallen asleep, wrapped up in the large seatbelt, tiny bare feet tucked underneath her. Ted gently shook her awake and helped her take her stuff into her small rented apartment.

"I will call you tomorrow, yes?" she promised in her thick accent.

Standing there in the doorway with her extension free hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and no makeup on her still pretty face, she looked like a little girl, scared and vulnerable. Ted's heart ached for his friend. It killed him that he couldn't protect her.

"It…it's gonna be okay," he drawled.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around her slender frame, fighting back tears. They hugged in silence and she held on tightly to him, tighter than ever before as if the grip was for dear life itself. He finally let go and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, shoving his hands deep inside the pockets of his blue jeans as headed back to the truck alone. He cranked up the truck and pulled off, not looking back. His heart pounded inside his chest as the clouds broke open and a Florida torrential downpour began. It rained so hard that he could barely see out the windshield. It was an emotional night and he felt his own tears brimming. Too much had happened. He had been working his butt off and once more it was like it didn't matter. Then for the first time ever, he had lied to Maryse and told her it would be okay when in reality, he had no idea if it would be or not. As he finally pulled over, he admitted that he needed help. So many times he kept his feelings bottled up. He wasn't the type of person that reached out but now he knew he needed something, someone else to get him through the bad times. He slammed his fist hard against the steering wheel, cursing out loud. Breathing hard, he pulled the charger cord from the phone and picked it up, dialing a number.

"Ted…" answered a sleepy voice.

"Hey Kris, it's me. Did I wake you?"

She yawned into the receiver.

"I worked a 12 hour shift earlier and I must have dozed off. It's okay."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Don't be sorry but is everything okay? You don't sound so good."

Ted bit at his lip, staring at the plain white gold wedding band on his left hand. He remembered the extreme happiness he had felt inside during that beautiful outdoor October ceremony when she had slipped it on his finger. They had made a promise of forever that day in front of God, their families, and their friends. It had been so much joy that whole day and as his father presided over the wedding, he had looked at his middle son with a sense of pride and love. All had been right with the world just a few short years ago. Now everything was so different, so messed up.

"I, um, I guess I just wanted to hear your voice," he cleared his throat.

She smiled sleepily from the other end of the line.

"It's good to hear your voice, too. How was your night?"

His night had been terrible but he couldn't exactly tell her why. He couldn't tell her about Maryse's predicament. It was none of her business really but even though husbands and wives were not supposed to have secrets, it was a piece of information Ted really did not feel comfortable disclosing. He couldn't discuss the turmoil he felt about Maryse but at least he could try to talk about the other things bothering him.

"We had a show."

"How was it?"

Ted shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. The fans seemed to like it. It was a decent turnout."

"Did you win?"

"Nah. It was for the belt."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Anyway, after it was all over, Dad and Virgil called a big meeting. They called some people back up to the main rosters."

"That's nice."

Ted frowned. He knew he had woken her up but he was talking about a big deal, the future of his dream, of his very livelihood. And all she had said was that it was nice.

"Kris, did you hear what I just said?"

"What?"

"I said they called some people up to Smackdown."

"Sweetie, I heard you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, just so you know, I wasn't one of them but thanks for asking," he retorted sarcastically.

Kristen was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Ted."

"You don't sound very sorry."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that I call you to talk and it's like you're not even interested in what I have to say."

"Ted, you didn't call to talk, you called to complain about wrestling."

He chuckled in spite of himself.

"Complain, huh? So that's how it is now?"

"It's wrestling. It is always about wrestling. I don't know what to say anymore. I don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't know, Kris, maybe actually act like you give a shit."

"I do," she sighed. "You know I do. Look, I get that you're upset about not being on RAW or Smackdown..."

"No and that's the problem. I don't think that you do get it."

"Yes, I do Ted. Goodness, I hate it when you put words in my mouth. I do understand and I am so sorry for your disappointment but maybe instead of sulking about what you don't have, you should be grateful that you at least have something."

"What?"

"I don't know, maybe concentrate on the FCW championship."

Ted sat dumbfounded. That was the goal of an up and comer new to the FCW roster. After they worked their way up, they would challenge for the title, then concentrate on the bright lights and allure of the WWE. It didn't work the same the other way around. He had been basically demoted and as a result had to use the time wisely to focus on getting back to where he was. The FCW championship in that case wasn't a stepping stone…unless one was looking to step back into regression.

"Yeah. Maybe. That's a good idea," he replied flatly.

She knew that she had made him angry.

"It was just a thought. I was just trying to help."

"I know you are. Look, it's late and you're tired and you probably have to work tomorrow so I'll just let you go."

Kristen closed her eyes, cradling the phone close. This was her husband. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Conversations were not supposed to end this way but lately they all seemed to. What could she do?

"Okay. I'll just, uh, talk to you later, I guess. I love you, Ted."

"You too," he mumbled, hanging up.

So much for that one. Instead of making him feel better, that phone call had only made him feel worse. Once again he needed his wife and she just hadn't been there for him, not like he wanted or needed her to be. The rain still beat down onto the windshield. He was only a few miles from home but he needed something to take the edge off, to help him forget. Seeing a liquor store at the end of the block, Ted knew he had found just the solace he needed.


	11. Some Things Never Change

Ryland pulled up to to the DiBiase residence and parked. She got out the car, her large designer sunglasses covering her dark eyes. She was on her way to go grocery shopping when she had decided to make a quick detour to see Melanie. Walking up to the front door, she rang the bell and patiently waited. About a minute passed and there was still no answer. Ryland then knocked softly and the door pushed open a little. Frowning, Ryland stepped inside and looked around. The house was quiet and still but she noticed that the back door leading to the lanai was slightly ajar as well. Walking over to it, Ryland stepped outside.

"Melanie?"

She stopped. Melanie was not on the patio but someone else was. Sitting on one of the expensive lawn chairs was Ted DiBiase Jr. He was wearing long workout shorts and he was barefoot. His body was tanned all over, from head to toe. A light sheen of sweat glistened over his rippling muscles. Counting to himself, he continued his multiple reps of abdominal crunches. The focus was evident in his voice and demeanor. Ryland stood quietly watching until his count reached 200 and he finally stopped, sitting up and taking a swig from a water bottle. He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his brow and mouth before glancing up. His eyes met Ryland's and she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…I'm sorry. I came to see your mom."

"She's not here."

"Oh."

"How'd you get in anyway?"

"The front door was just open. I saw her car and thought she was here…"

"They went out," he took another sip of water. "She and my dad. I don't know where they went, probably out to eat somewhere or something but they'll be back soon enough."

"I really thought she was here. I guess I should have called first. I'm sorry for just walking in like that. That was rude of me. I apologize."

Ted shrugged.

"It's okay. They shouldn't have left the front door open."

"I, um…I'll give her a call later. Just tell her I dropped by please," Ryland turned to leave.

"You can wait."

"Excuse me?"

"It's okay. I mean, they should be right back but either way it's cool if you want to wait around."

"I, um…I don't know. you look busy. I don't want to interrupt or be a bother."

"It's no interruption. I missed my time in the gym yesterday so I at least wanted to get in abs and stuff. I'm pretty much done for now. I'll pick the rest back up tomorrow."

Ryland nodded politely and sat down. She and Ted had made their amends but it was still pretty awkward between them. She found herself nervous to be sitting so closely to him.

"I see," she smiled. "200 sit ups…that's a lot. I can't even imagine."

"That's nothing. Usually we try to get in about 500. Back when I trained at Harley Race's Wrestling Academy, we'd do about a thousand crunches sometimes."

"In one day?"

"Hell in one workout."

"Wow. That is absolutely amazing, unbelievable even."

"It really conditioned my body."

"I imagine. Harley Race, Harley Race…why does that name sound so familiar to me?"

"He used to wrestle around the same time as my dad. They go way back. He's practically a legend. Anyway, he and Dad were pretty good friends. He used to come to visit sometimes. Maybe you met him during one of those summers."

"Maybe. That sounds about right. Those summers were always so busy. And a lot of fun. I think I met a lot of your father's wrestling friends. I used to love to go to your house. It was always a revolving door of people and kids and noise and food and just everything."

"Yeah. You seemed really happy then."

"I was. I loved coming down. I looked forward to it all year long when I was in school. I loved spending time with my grandparents and I loved the church and I had so many friends in Mississippi. Those summers I could be a tomboy and just let loose and be barefoot all day and be outside from sunup to sundown. You know, when I was there in Clinton a few weeks ago, I hadn't been back in years, since I was a teenager. Just seeing some things, smelling the fresh air…I could just close my eyes and it was like I was there running around. It was almost like I never left."

"Those were some good times."

"Do you remember the time your brother Mike chased me around with that bullfrog?"

Ted chuckled out loud.

"Damn, now that you mention it, I do remember it. We were down by the creek and all the boys knew how scared you were of frogs so he caught this big one and he was waiting for the perfect time to get you so he caught it and held that thing in his pocket for hours and then when y'all were halfway between the field and the house, he pulled it out and chased you with it."

"I could have killed him! Gosh, I was so afraid. I don't think I've ever run that fast in my life."

"How did he even know you were that scared of frogs?"

Ryland rolled her eyes.

"During a very stupid and probably very inappropriate adolescent game of Truth or Dare."

"Yeah, we had a couple of those. I can still see Brett making out with Becky Adams behind the tree. That's how it started during Truth Or Dare. He swore that he hated it and it grossed him out but one time after you left, it was in the middle of the fall, I think cause the weather had started to get cooler. Dad had started carving pumpkins so maybe it was close to Halloween but anyway, we're all outside playing one day and Mom calls us in for supper. All the neighborhood kids go home and me and Mike come inside to wash up and the table is set and everything smells great and there is no Brett."

"Oh no."

"It gets better," Ted grinned. "Like a half hour later my mom is starting to freak out so Dad and Grandpa go out and look for him and who gets caught behind that big old tree where we used to camp at, dry humping Becky."

Ryland took one embarrassed look at Ted and both burst out laughing.

"Oh my God. He didn't!"

"Oh he did."

"Did he get in any trouble for it?"

"Only if you count Grandpa tearing his tail up with that leather strap of his, trouble, then yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Poor Brett."

"Yeah, I bet he still thinks about those licks every time he pulls his pants down."

"Well, that's certainly a story for the ages, one to tell the grandchildren."

"That boy was a damned goofball even back then, I swear. Some things never change."

"I remember you guys play wrestling all the time. That was always a big thing during those summers."

"We always tried to get you to join in but you never would."

"I did."

"No, you didn't, Ryland."

"I did. Don't you remember, Ted? We were little but you guys were so rough and I remember falling on my head and nearly knocking all my teeth out."

Ted frowned.

"Oh yeah. I do remember something like that. It sure was a lot of blood."

"And pain," she remembered with a wince.

Ted leaned back on the chair.

"Hold on. I do remember that day. We were playing on the trampoline in our backyard. We were playing around and I went to put you in a Cobra Clutch and I accidentally knocked you on the ground and hit your head."

"From then on I decided to remain a spectator," she giggled.

"You were hurt kind of bad. My parents were so mad. And all the adults kept asking you what happened and you said…"

"I said I fell on my own."

"You never ratted me out."

She shrugged.

"What was the point? You would have gotten in big trouble for something you didn't mean. We were just playing and had an accident."

"I had forgotten all about that until just now."

"It was a very long time ago."

"That…that was cool what you did."

"It's not a big deal."

"Thank you."

"Ted, you really don't have to thank me. My goodness, that was nearly 20 years ago."

"I know but you stood up for me and saved my butt when you didn't have to. You were a good friend, even then."

And just a few days before she had gone out of her way to help him again, lying to protect him. Some things never changed.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

"You know, if it's any consolation, that Cobra Clutch was pretty good to me in later years. I use it now as part of my finisher, Dream Street."

"I know," she smiled. "I noticed watching your matches. It warms my heart to know that I may have played a role in your future success by playing the role of your crash test dummy."

Ted laughed at her joke.

"The first victim, you should be proud," he returned the rib. "Make sure to go on Wikipedia and add your name to my profile."

"You've done well for yourself, Ted. You should be proud for all you have accomplished. I know wrestling was always your dream. I respect that you worked so hard to pursue it."

He brushed it off.

"I've done okay. It'd be a whole lot better if I could get back to RAW or Smackdown but it is what it is right now."

"I understand."

He changed the subject.

"So you still afraid of frogs?"

"Absolutely terrified. Some things never change."

"It's hot and muggy here and we're near the water so just be prepared," he warned. "But Mike is nowhere around so you should be okay."

"That's a comforting thought."

Ryland nodded and gave him a small smile that he returned. She realized that had been talking for a few minutes like the old friends that they once were. It wasn't awkward or strange or weird. And he wasn't being a jerk. It was different. It was nice. It reminded her of old times, good times.

"Teddy," came a voice from the inside of the house. "Are you still here?"

"On the back porch, Mom," he called out.

Melanie walked outside and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart. I didn't know you were going to be here when we got back. I would have brought you back some food."

"I'm okay. I'm not hungry."

"That's something I rarely hear from you," the older blonde quipped. "Ryland, hi honey. What a nice surprise. I thought I saw your car parked outside."

"I just dropped by for a quick visit. You weren't here but I ran into Ted and he said I could wait and we started talking and here we are."

"That's good that you two are catching up. How nice. Ryland, would you like to come inside?"

"I can't stay very long."

"I understand. I will put on a kettle of tea. One cup, what do you say? It won't take long."

"Sure," Ryland stood and turned back to Ted before heading back inside again. "Thanks for letting me wait and um, thank you for the talk. It was nice. I had a good time."

"No sweat."

"I'll see you around."

Ted watched the pretty brunette maneuver back inside his parent's house. As a child they had been friends. Though they had lost touch and hadn't seen each other for years but now unexpectedly they were back in one another's lives. She had resurfaced at a rocky time and his first instinct had been to shun her but in the end she had proven herself. In a world full of mistrust and disappointment, she had come through…for the second time in his life.


	12. The Ice Queen Melteth

FCW had a show in Sarasota which meant that it would be another long day and way into the wee hours of the morning before Josh would be home. Ryland was used to it. At any time she was free to travel along to see the shows but more often than not, she elected not to go. It was after seven and she had just finished yet another dinner alone. After clearing the dishes, she put on some classical music and poured herself a glass of red wine. Taking it to the living room, she dimmed the lighting, kicked off her shoes and settled onto the couch. After two sips and five minutes, there was a knock at the door. Ryland certainly wasn't expecting any visitors and she had made no real friends in Tampa. Melanie had joined her husband and sons in Sarasota so she had no idea who it would be. She was stunned when she opened the door and saw who was on the other side.

"Maryse!"

The blonde looked up. She looked like a little girl in designer jeans, classy black flip flops and a dressy tank. Her blonde hair had been pulled up without the extravagant extensions and her makeup was less dramatic than what she usually wore to the ring. She was gorgeous but more childlike than Vixen like. But it was a surprise to see her nonetheless.

"I hope this is not a bad time," she said softly, her accent still thick. "I need to speak with you."

"No. No, not at all," Ryland stepped out of the way. "Please come in."

"Thank you," she stepped inside.

"Have a seat," Ryland ushered her to the couch. "Um, forgive me but this is a surprise. What brings you by? Is everything alright?"

Maryse looked away, playing with her hands.

"My appointment is in two days."

Ryland knew what she meant by appointment.

"Oh. I see. I, um…I don't quite know what to say. How are you feeling about that?"

"Scared," she replied honestly.

"That is very understandable."

"It is a good place. Cody found it. Safe equipment. They do it all the time. It won't take long and I can come right home."

Ryland nodded.

"Good. They will do everything to make you comfortable. Cody will take very good care of you, I'm sure."

"He is a good man."

That he was.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

Maryse shook her head.

"You have done enough. I know I did not show my appreciation, me or Ted but that was very nice what you did. You could have gotten in trouble and it was a big risk."

"You're right, it was a big risk but I understand what I was doing and I take full responsibility for it, especially if there is any fall out. I did what I had to do and I only wanted to help you. I don't regret getting that note for you. You're in a bad situation and for that I'm really sorry. I hope this all works out and somehow you can eventually put it behind you and move on."

"It's not Ted's baby," she blurted out.

"I, I know. About that…uh, Cody told me. I feel awful for making a scene like I did in the restaurant but Ted made me so angry and I just started jumping to conclusions. I want to apologize to you. I owe you that much. I made an assumption and I was wrong."

"I understand how you feel and how it must look. I understand your anger."

"I apologized to Ted as well. Actually, we talked and were able to make amends."

"That is good."

"Believe it or not, we used to be good friends when we were little but that was a very long time ago. I hadn't seen him for a while."

"I know," Maryse stated. "He told me."

Ryland looked surprised that he had found her and their relationship relevant enough to share with Maryse.

"He did?"

"Yes. He said nice things about you. Ted is a good person. He has problems but you just have to get to know him. He has been nothing but a good friend to me, I don't think I could find a better friend. He takes care of me and he has really stood by me. I just want you to know that there is nothing romantic between us."

"I do know that, Maryse but you don't owe me any kind of explanation. It really is none of my business, besides, I'm not involved."

Maryse looked up.

"You are. Like it or not now, you are."

Ryland chewed her lip. She knew she was right.

"I'm not here to judge you."

"Please don't judge Ted either. He would never cheat on his wife. He is stuck in an unhappy marriage but he never turns to other women even though they come on to him on the road all the time. I feel bad. Kristen doesn't like me very much but their problems are way more serious than me. It is not my fault. I did nothing wrong."

"It has to be hard with him on the road all the time and everything. They've been together for a long time. Maybe they'll work it out. Who knows?"

"He is under a lot of pressure. From her, the fans, his family, especially his father. He feels he has to live up a legacy. I tell him all the time he does not have to wrestle in his father's shadow, that he must make his own path but sometimes it is very hard for him to listen. Being sent here was very hard for him. He does not understand. He feels like a failure. He is very…what's the word?"

"Stubborn."

Maryse smiled.

"Thank you. Stubborn, that is it. Teddy is very stubborn. I'm sorry, English is not my first language. Sometimes I need help with words."

"It's okay."

Ryland was able to read Maryse's mind but in the process, over the last few weeks she'd been granted insight inside her old friend's head. She was slowly starting to get a feel where Ted was coming from. It did not excuse his bad and self-destructive behavior but it did offer some sort of explanation.

"I don't trust a lot of people. I trust Ted and I trust Cody. Now I have to trust you too."

"Maryse, you don't…"

"You know my secret."

"I do but I will never tell. If that's what you came over here for, you don't have to worry about that ever. I promise you."

Maryse wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

"I don't know why I come here to talk to you. It's stupid…"

"Don't say that. It's not stupid, sweetie."

"The guy…the father of my baby," she sadly glanced down at her middle. "His name is Mike. He is a wrestler. We were put in an angle together years ago. We were friends. It turned into more but we were, you Americans say off and on. He said and did some bad things. I left him alone for nearly a year. Ted was so angry they almost had a fist fight. One day we were getting ready for RAW and I was sitting in Catering. Melina Perez and I had done some promotional work for the WWE in Costa Rica. We had a blast and I took pictures on my camera. I was sitting at the table looking at them and Mike asked if he could see my pictures. He told me I was beautiful. He was so nice, so charming. I swore I would never take him back but it started all over again. I was so dumb."

She sounded so sad. It was heartbreaking.

"Don't beat yourself up, honey. People change and sometimes we just want them to change so much it makes us quick, too quick to give them the benefit of the doubt. That is human nature."

"My career is important to me. I am not ready for children. I don't even know how to be a mom but part of me was happy, foolish enough to believe that Mike, me, and a baby could be a real family together. I was so scared but I told him. I didn't know what he would say or do but I never thought he would look at me and ask whose child it was. He, he actually denied being the father. He said I was a whore and a slut and anybody in the RAW or Smackdown locker room could be the real father. After that, he stopped talking to me. He even changed his number, threatened to tell Vince McMahon that I was stalking him."

"Oh my God…"

Ryland felt awful. She had no idea it was that bad, that this Mike character was such a heartless and inconsiderate son of a bitch. The heartbreak of what he had done and the fear of what was to come left a tangible expression on her sad and weary face. And through it all, Ted DiBiase, one with so many problems of his all, had been this girl's rock, her savior.

"I know I cannot have this baby. It's for the best. Besides, I am young. Later on, I will have plenty of time for family."

It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself instead of Ryland. It was a hell of a position to be in and have to make that kind of choice.

"Of course."

She chuckled sadly.

"You probably think I am crazy for coming here saying all this."

"I don't think you're crazy. It's okay. I know we don't know each other well but I am a good listener or so I've been told," she offered a meek smile that Maryse returned.

When the blonde looked up, there were tears brimming her eyes, just waiting to fall.

"Thank you for all your help. You didn't have to. Besides Teddy and Cody, no one else has tried to help me like that. You did more for me than Mike and you don't even know me. What you did know, I was not very nice to you. I'm sorry for treating you that way."

"It's okay."

"I just wanted you to know that I am not a whore or any of those things Mike said I am, any of those things Kristen thinks I am. I am not stupid, I know what they say about me behind my back. But I'm not like a lot of the other girls in the locker room. I do not sleep around. I thought Mike was different. I thought that he loved me. I believed him when he said I was special to him. I know you don't know me and we might never see each other again after this, but I wanted you to know."

With that she stood but the tears spilled down her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously with shaking hands. Out of empathy, Ryland stopped her, gently grabbing her arm.

"It's okay, Maryse."

She buried her face into her own arm and sobbed.

"I'm scared, Ryland. I am so scared to do this."

Ryland reached out and hugged her. She held onto her for dear life as Maryse just cried into her shoulder.

"I know, sweetie, I know. And I am so sorry you have to go through all this. It's alright. It will be fine. You have Ted and Cody and you have me and everything is going to be fine."

It was odd seeing Maryse so vulnerable but the pent up emotion was real. There was an actual person inside of there. Ice water did not run in her veins. All she needed was to be loved, to know that someone had her back, that she could trust. In her likely world of kayfabe and make believe, the good doctor's wife, this kind and beautiful stranger from Ted's past had become the most unlikely of friends.


	13. Abdullah The Butcher

Ryland hummed to herself as she milled about the local Wal-Mart. It was her place for one stop shopping for groceries and other household goods. Living in their affluent neighborhood right outside the city limits of Columbus, Ryland had sort of lost touch with the normalcy of everyday life. She was a doctor's wife and a true socialite. They lived in a gorgeous home and even though she was a housewife by title, she had managed to elude the duties of the typical housewife. They had no children and a housekeeper came in three days a week to tidy up the place. Most of Ryland's time was spent with her circle of friends, fellow acquaintances of women who were married to doctors and lawyers. Her days were spent lunching at the country club and planning charity events. It would be considered a dream life for some but Ryland often found it redundant and a little boring. She wanted more.

But she considered herself lucky. Josh was a good man and considered by all standards quite the catch. He was handsome, successful, and intelligent. Her family adored him and he was an important member of the community. With their social status and financial future secured, Dr. Joshua Crafton would provide the kind of life that Ryland was expected to have. She loved him and they were content. Still there were times when she yearned for more. She wanted excitement and fun. She wanted a husband less involved in his career. She wanted to feel that her time mattered. But then she quickly dismissed those thoughts. By all accounts, she was a lucky woman and she knew she needed to appreciate that and enjoy the life most would kill or die for.

Standing by the produce section, Ryland sighed. She had made a list to assist in her grocery shopping activities but looking at it she realized it was almost pointless. She would buy food and cook dinner every night for one. Josh's FCW schedule was hectic and insane. Most nights he did not even come home in time to eat. She had figured it would be that way during the two or three nights a week of the actual matches and especially when they traveled but it seemed to be an every night occurrence. And when Josh wasn't working, he was constantly in the company of Ted DiBiase Sr. Ted was a wonderful man and Ryland was happy Josh got along so well with his boss but it was hard and often times she felt isolated and alone. As she stared at the list, she heard her cell phone ring so she dug it out of her black Coach bag. It was a number she did not recognize.

"Hello?"

"Ryland? Is this Ryland?"

The male voice on the other end sounded rather frantic.

"Yes. This is she. Who is this?"

"It's Cody."

"Cody…hello. This, this is a surprise."

"I'm sorry to bother you."

"How, how did you get this number?"

"From the rolodex in my dad's office with your husband's emergency contact information on it."

Ryland frowned.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. No, it's not."

"What…"

"Listen, do you know where Ted's apartment is?"

"Yes."

"Can you come over? Like right now?"

"Cody, I am in the middle of something. What is going on?"

"Please," he practically begged. "It's Maryse."

Ryland felt a cold chill go throughout her entire body. There was something about the tone in Cody's voice. Leaving the full basket right there in the aisle, she grabbed her purse and made a mad dash to her car in the parking lot. The drive to Ted's was made longer by all the annoying traffic signals and she seemed to hit every red light in the city of Tampa. Finally, she made the turn into the quiet neighborhood, parked and exited. She was unsure of exactly which apartment belonged to Ted but Cody met her in the parking lot.

"Where is she?" she asked, worried.

Cody grabbed her arm.

"Upstairs."

The apartment was on the second floor. Cody opened the door and let Ryland in. The first face she saw was Ted Jr. He was as white as a sheet and he was pacing across the living room.

"Ted," she said, with an element of panic in her voice. "What is going on?"

"It's Maryse. She, she had the abortion or whatever."

"And?"

"I don't know. She doesn't look good. Cody went with her and afterwards I talked to her and she sounded pretty out of it. I told him to bring her over here so I could keep an eye on her tonight. Anyway, she got here and she was real pale and clammy and stuff. It's been an hour and it has only gotten worse. She looks horrible."

"Where is she?" Ryland asked again, putting her bag down.

"In my room," Ted walked her back.

Ryland was not prepared for what she saw. Maryse was curled up in the fetal position. She was moaning out loud. Tear stains marked her unmade face as she winced in pain. Her face was drained of all color but there was an odd purplish tint around her eyes. Her blonde hair was damp with sweat and before Ryland could even approach her, she leaned over the bed and vomited into the trash can that had been placed near her head.

"Oh my God…"

"It's the second time she has gotten sick like that," Cody shook his head.

Ryland took a seat on the bed and grabbed Maryse's hand. It was burning up.

"Maryse, it is Ryland. Talk to me, sweetie. What is going on?"

Maryse opened her eyes.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"Where?" Ryland asked, peeling back the covers.

Her hand brushed accidentally against Maryse's middle and the blonde recoiled and cried out in agony. Ryland looked down and saw a small amount of blood between her legs.

"Please…" Maryse breathed.

Ryland had never had an abortion before but she had the common sense to assume that the sight before her was definitely out of the norm. To her knowledge when the procedure was performed safely, there was minimum discomfort to the patient. Maryse looked awful.

"Sweetie, I think we should go to the hospital," Ryland spoke softly.

"No!"

"Maryse, don't be stubborn," Cody agreed. "Something isn't right. You need to go get checked out."

"You can't. I, I, I, I won't…"

"Maryse," Ted joined in.

"No! If I go to the hospital, someone might find out what happened. The hospital might call the police. Please! Promise me. No…no, matter what…"

She was getting upset and that was not helping matters any.

"Okay, okay," Ryland tried to calm her down. "We, we'll wait to see if you feel better."

Maryse gripped Ryland's hand.

"Please don't leave me," she begged, her accent sounding much less intimidating than normal.

"I won't. I promise. Listen, let me go talk to Ted and Cody for just a minute but I promise I will come right back. We'll just be right outside the door, okay?"

Maryse nodded as the three excused themselves.

"God, I knew this was a bad idea," Cody muttered.

"She's getting worse," Ted shook his head.

"What kind of place was this?" Ryland demanded.

Cody shrugged.

"It was a regular clinic. We went in, paid the money and the nurse talked to us. Afterwards, they took her in the back and I wasn't allowed to go in. It took a long time and I was getting worried. Anyway, she came out and she was crying and doubled over. She looked bad then and I questioned it and they said it was normal and that she would be alright."

"Obviously she is not alright," Ryland said tersely. "What do we know about the doctor that did it?"

"I don't know. Maryse is the one who picked him and set everything up. He is out of Orlando because she didn't want to do it anywhere around here. All I know is his name is Dr. Abdullah."

"Oh my God, this is bad."

"What are we gonna do?"

Ryland sighed.

"We are going to stay here and watch her like a hawk. The second she gets worse, I don't care what she says, we are going to get her to the nearest Emergency Room."

The two men nodded in agreement. They were all frightened out of their minds. Ryland marched back into the bedroom and sat with Maryse. The nausea and vomiting ceased after an hour or two and her body temperature also seemed to level out. The pain was terrible but eventually Maryse settled into slumber. Cody peeked in every now and then but eventually gave in to fatigue and passed out on Ted's living room sofa. Ryland herself dozed off in the chair. She jumped when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Ryland," Ted gently shook her.

Ryland looked around.

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

She covered her mouth and yawned. Maryse still was sleeping. Ryland touched her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief that her body temperature was still normal.

"I think she's better. We still should watch her, she's not out of the woods yet. I think a little bleeding is normal. I checked her and it seemed to have stopped."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah. It's a positive sign."

Ted rubbed his eyes.

"I can't believe this happened," he looked down at his friend. "When Cody first brought her by, it scared me to death. I didn't know what to do."

"I know," she said softly.

"I swear to God next time I see Mike's sorry ass, I am gonna beat him until he can't stand up."

"That's probably not a good idea even though he more than deserves it."

"How can you do that, do this to someone you supposedly love?"

Ryland had no answers.

"I, I don't know, Ted."

"I just hope she's gonna be alright."

He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"She's one of my best friends."

"She is lucky to have you, you and Cody."

Ted swallowed hard.

"And you too."

"What?"

Ted gingerly straightened Maryse's covers.

"She trusts you now. She knows that you're a good person. You've really tried to help us."

"I just want her to be okay. I certainly didn't expect this. And now after everything tonight…I don't know. I guess I sort of feel responsible."

"Join the club," he mumbled. "So…um, how long can you stick around?"

Ryland shrugged.

"I don't know. It's getting late but I don't want to leave her."

"I'm surprised your husband hasn't called looking for you."

Ryland wasn't.

"He works late," she cleared her throat. "A lot. Uh, the job is very demanding and even when you guys aren't there or there isn't a show, he does a lot of stuff in the office and he spends a lot of time with your father."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Ted couldn't help but take notice of the sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah, you don't have to explain to me. Wrestling…it takes up a lot of time. I used to see it with Dad. Mom was home a lot with me and Brett. When he was on the road we spent a lot of time with my grandparents. It's hard to be in the business and make time for your family. I swore I was gonna be different, you know? I thought I could make it work but if you ask Kris, I'm sure she'll tell you a different story."

His voice sadly trailed off. He was being vulnerable and real. Between the candor of his conversation and his tender protectiveness of Maryse, this new version of Ted touched her in a special way.

"It's hard. I, um…I'm sure you do the best you can. This is your dream. Sometimes we have to sacrifice for what we love and also for who we love."

Ted looked at her in the dim light. They shared a quiet moment until Maryse stirred in her sleep.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Ted drawled, rubbing her forehead.

"I, um, I can stay on a few more minutes. When I leave, you and Cody might want to take shifts watching her. Look for more bleeding and fever. If that gets worse, call 911."

Ted nodded.

"Okay. Um, Ryland?"'

"Yes, Ted?"

He looked her right in the eye.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me…"

"I do for everything, You being here right now, it means a lot to Maryse and uh…it means a lot to me, too."

She swallowed hard at the lump forming in her throat as they turned their attention back to the bed. For the time being it looked like Maryse had dodged a bullet. Now they could only hope and pray. And wait.


	14. Late Night Confessions

FCW had a show scheduled in Daytona Beach. For Ryland it felt like she hadn't seen her husband in days. He was off to work early in the mornings and returned late at night, sometimes when she was already asleep in bed. And that was on the days that he worked in Tampa training inside the local arena. When the team traveled, the couple did not see each other at all it seemed. Ryland was used to the socialite life but hours spent shopping, playing racquetball, and hanging out at the country club could only go so far. In fact, it was rather boring at times but a secret double of life of sorts had recently come in to play and that was anything but boring. The world that Cody Runnels had introduced Ryland to was filled with drama and the prim and proper wife of the good doctor suddenly found herself the centerpiece of the whole sordid tale.

Ryland was in deep. It had started out as one night accidentally crashing a party. From there it had just spiraled out of control. The next thing she knew, she was lying to her husband and getting him to write excuses for physical ailments that didn't exist. She was covering for a lost young girl who'd had an abortion. But things didn't end with the termination of the pregnancy. The plot only seemed to thicken. Maryse had been left in a bad way following the procedure. In fact, that first night had been touch and go and had left Ted, Cody, and Ryland in a state of panic. But the blonde, frightened, weak and in pain had steadfastly refused to go to an emergency room. She had made it through the first 24 hours and her condition had slowly improved but all agreed that it was not smart or safe for her to return alone to her one bedroom apartment. So she had remained at the nearby residence of her best friend, Ted DiBiase Jr. No one knew what was going on and that Ryland had forged a relationship with the other three and no one could know. She shuddered to think what would happen if Josh knew any of it to be true. But she was too far in to back out completely or leave it alone. Lucky for Ryland she didn't really know anyone except for Melanie. That created the perfect opportunity for her. Since she and Melanie were friends, that meant she knew the older blonde's schedule, where she was and where she wasn't. That set up ideal chances for Ryland to sneak away to Ted Jr.'s apartment without being detected.

The ride from Daytona Beach had been long and tiring and Ted had left frustrated that he had been left off the card. He parked his truck and walked up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and was immediately greeted by the smell of home cooked food. He opened the microwave and saw the plate that was waiting for him. Pot roast with gravy and macaroni and cheese. He smiled to himself. He loved food, especially if it didn't come from a drive thru. And Ryland was an exceptional cook. Every evening she was at the apartment taking care of a healing Maryse and while he was away at work, she always made sure to tidy up and cook something homemade. Kicking off his shoes, he walked to the bedroom and pushed open the door that was slightly ajar. Maryse was fast asleep in bed, resting comfortably. Sitting close by in the chair was Ryland. Ted stood over her. Her bare feet were tucked underneath her and her head had drifted to the side. Reaching out awkwardly, Ted touched her arm, gently shaking her awake.

"Ryland," he whispered loudly. "Ry…"

She jumped and stirred, looking up in the dim light. Shaking off sleep, the slender brunette sat up and put her feet on the floor.

"You're home."

"Yeah…"

"What time is it?" she inquired.

"Around nine."

Ryland frowned.

"It's early."

"I know. I wasn't on the card so I left."

She shot him a skeptical look.

"Does your father know?"

"Nope."

"Oh Ted," she shook her head. "What am I going to do with you? You know he's not going to like that one bit."

"He'll get over it," Ted brushed it off before motioning over to the bed. "How is she?"

"Good," Ryland sighed. "Much better, I think. She ate a whole meal tonight and she even sat up for a while. I helped her with a bath, I think it made her feel a lot better. It's a process but today was a good day."

"Thanks for dinner," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Ryland stood and straightened Maryse's covers before following him out into the living room area.

"I hope you like pot roast. I know you like to stick more to the high protein foods like chicken and fish."

"Beggars can't be choosers," he joked. "You're doing me a favor and your cooking is always delicious, just like my grandma's. I can't complain, besides, it's much healthier than McDonald's."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it," she looked for her keys and purse.

"Leaving so soon?" Ted cleared his throat.

Ryland looked up.

"I want to beat Josh home…"

"You will. They won't even be leaving Daytona for at least another hour or two. You've got plenty of time. Have you eaten yet?"

"I had a few bites when I was cooking…"

Ted pulled up a chair.

"Sit."

"Ted…"

"I'm serious. You spend so much time taking care of us that you forget to take care of yourself. You need to eat, Ryland."

She bit her lip.

"Okay…maybe, I'll have a little…"

He prepared the plates and warmed them up before getting them something to drink. Ryland couldn't help but chuckle softly when he accidentally touched the piping hot bottoms and burned his fingers.

"Fuckl!" he yelled out.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

She stood and took a look at his hand with its red tips. Ryland ran the cold water from the faucet and held his fingers underneath it.

"It doesn't look too bad, you just don't want it to blister," she said.

He simply nodded and when he looked down at her, their eyes met and Ryland cleared her throat and quickly looked away. He dried his fingers and they sat back at the table eating in silence.

"This is real good, Ryland," he said between mouthfuls. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. It is my grandmother's recipe, in fact."

"Yeah, Mrs. Shore was a real good cook. I remember her blueberry cobbler on Sundays after church."

Ryland faintly smiled.

"Those were some good days in the summer."

Their casual conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Ted's phone. He glanced at the touch screen before sending the call straight to voicemail.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" he asked.

"Nothing. I…if you need to take that…"

"It was just Kris."

Just Kris. Ryland cringed at his tone. It was his wife he was talking about.

"Um…"

"It's cool. I just don't feel like talking to her now."

"I'm leaving soon…"

"I know."

"Ted…"

"Look, it's not you. And I know this looks and sounds bad but it's just that Kris and I argue a lot. And lately when we're not doing that we just hold the phone and listen to each other breathe. Tonight was rough enough as it is and with everything going on with Maryse…I just don't feel like dealing with it."

Ryland looked away.

"You don't have to explain to me."

"I see how you look at me. And I know before you thought I was having an affair."

"I was mistaken."

"Yeah but it's just weird."

He looked down and she could tell he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She knew she should leave it alone but in the moment he looked like he needed a friend.

"What, what's weird?"

Ted tapped his fork against the plate.

"Kris and I were happy once. I was crazy about her, knew right away that we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together. Then it's like one day everything just changed. We were just two different people. I know I'm not perfect. I make a lot of mistakes but I need my wife, my best friend, not somebody who judges me and looks like she can't stand me. Kris says she loves me but sometimes I feel like she doesn't even know me."

Ryland was taken aback at his candor and vulnerability.

"I, um, I don't know what to say. Sometimes people grow apart. But marriage is tough, Ted. You know that. It takes faith and courage and love and lots of hard work. When you feel like you're growing apart, stop in that moment and instead grow together."

He looked right at her.

"Sometimes I don't know if I want to. Does that sound bad?"

"Ted…"

"I'm not happy anymore," he admitted.

"With Kristen?"

"With Kris and work and me and just everything."

"I'm sorry."

"Shit happens, right?"

"Yeah," she wiped her mouth. "It does."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you happy? With your life and Josh and stuff?"

Ryland squirmed in her seat.

"Josh is a good man, a good person. He has provided me with a great life."

"That's not what I asked you. I asked if you were happy."

"Why would you ask that?"

Ted shrugged.

"Cause sometimes I see it in your eyes, unhappiness, I mean. And he's always gone, always working. Not to be mean and all but you just remind me of a lot of my mom's friends who are married to these big shots and have this good life and all this money but they're really not happy."

"I am happy for the most part. No one is happy all the time, I suppose. But I love Josh. I respect what he does, I admire his dedication. Sometimes I do wish things were different, that he was around more often but my life could be a lot worse. I really shouldn't complain."

"You're a good person. You deserve to be happy. You shouldn't have to settle."

"And neither should you," she spoke to soon.

"Ry…"

"That's not what I meant," she countered. "I barely know Kristen and what I do know, she is a very nice girl. I like her a lot. Every marriage has problems and I am not judging yours. I hope you two will be able to work out your differences and get back to where you used to be. As for me, I didn't mean to make my situation sound so dire because it is far from it. I like my life and I am happy with Josh. Sure it gets frustrating sometimes because his career is so demanding but it is nothing we can't handle."

"I get it," Ted replied quietly.

Ryland stood to clear the table. She put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I am going to start this, just make sure you put them away when they're done. I should be going."

"If you have to…" Ted stood.

He watched her and in a few minutes, she had gathered her stuff and was headed to the door.

"I will see you soon."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Call me if you need anything or if Maryse gets worse."

"Alright."

"And Ted?"

"Yeah?"

Ryland looked embarrassed.

"Can we just sort of forget what I said earlier at the dinner table?"

He gave her a small smile.

"Consider it forgotten."

She knew she could trust him.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You've been a real blessing around here, that's for sure. Don't know what I would do without you."

Ryland looked him in the eye as she shuddered even in the muggy and warm night weather. They had gotten closer in just a matter of a few days but Ryland knew eventually, she would have to take a step back. But on this night, all she could do was smile and nod at him.

"Good night, Ted."


	15. Unpredictable

Ryland Crafton turned the key to unlock her front door. The minute she stepped inside the air conditioned condo, she shivered involuntarily at the sharp contrast from the hot, muggy Tampa air outside. Tiptoeing inside, she softly closed the door behind her.

"Ryland."

She jumped at the sound of the voice. Standing a few feet away was her husband. He had a confused look on his face as he eyed his wife up and down. She looked like a drenched rat. There had been a huge afternoon rainstorm and by the looks of things, she had been caught right in it. She was wearing a knee length sundress with a floral print on it. The material was soaked clear to her skin and one strap had slipped off her shoulder. She carried her expensive sandals, now caked in mud, in her hand and her dark hair was dripping water droplets. Her normally subtle and perfect makeup was all over her face. In all their years of marriage, engagement and courtship, Dr. Joshua Crafton had never seen his wife so unkempt.

"Josh…"

"Where have you been?"

…

_It was easy to tell that Ted DiBiase ate like a true bachelor when he didn't have his wife or mother around to take care of him. The refrigerator was bare except for a few bottles of water and some pre-made protein shakes. It was the last day before Maryse was scheduled to return back to work. The healing process had been slow and tedious but she had finally come around. She still wasn't 100% but she had recovered enough to attempt to try to resume her normal life. Maryse had been ready to get back to her own apartment but an overprotective Cody and Ted would hear none of it. They had done an outstanding job of taking care of her and so had Ryland. In the short time, the two women had become close and Ryland's presence inside Ted's apartment had become a daily and expected occurrence. Normally she cooked at her own house and brought covered dishes over but this time she opted to cook in Ted's kitchen which would have been a good idea if he'd had something in stock besides wheat bread, peanut butter, and eggs. So while Cody stayed behind with Maryse, Ted and Ryland had gone to go get them something to eat._

"_What do you think we should have tonight? Does smoked salmon sound okay?"_

_Ted smiled and licked his lips._

"_Sounds perfect."_

_Ryland reached into her bag and pulled out her planner and a pen._

"_We should make a grocery list, one for what we need for tonight and one to keep that barren apartment of yours stocked."_

"_Why do we need a list for?"_

"_Because lists are organized and that way when we go into the store, we will know what we are there to get. It makes the shopping experience that much easier. We won't get distracted by things we don't need."_

_Ted just shook his head._

"_You are unbelievable, you know that?"_

"_What?"_

_He shrugged._

"_I've never met anybody like you. Well, actually I have but I have to ask. Why are you so uptight?"_

"_Ted!"_

"_I'm serious. And you've always been this way, even when we were little kids. Stuff had to be orderly and we had to have a schedule and we had to know what we were doing for the day and it was just crazy. It's like when things aren't perfect, you're scared to death."_

"_That's not true. And I am not uptight."_

"_Yes, you are," he laughed._

_Ryland bit her lip._

"_I just happen to like things to be systematized and prepared."_

"_See?" he looked at her. "Like I said. Uptight. You need to loosen up. Seriously."_

_She shot Ted a knowing look._

"_I am not as uptight as you think I am."_

"_Yeah? Prove it."_

_Ryland looked out the window for a minute._

"_Okay, the other day I thawed out a turkey to cook, but I ended up making a roasted duck."_

"_Whoa," Ted laughed sarcastically._

"_And one time Rose Kelly sent me an invitation to her social chair party and I did not RSVP but went anyway."_

"_Living dangerously, huh?" Ted continued to tease._

_Ryland's cheeks turned crimson._

"_Okay, okay. So I might be inclined to believe that you may be right and I may be slightly…"_

"_Uptight?" he raised an eyebrow._

"_Fine," she conceded. "Uptight."_

"_We've got to change that, you know," he said as he maneuvered his way throughout the late afternoon Tampa traffic._

"_I'll work on it."_

"_Okay. How about we start right now?"_

"_Now?"_

"_Yep, no time like the present. Procrastination is the Devil's handy work, or at least that is one of my Old Man's favorite sayings. So we start by…ripping up that list and going to the grocery store and just winging it."_

"_Winging it, huh?"_

_He looked over at her and grinned._

"_Wing it."_

_Ryland couldn't hide her smile._

"_You're on," she balled up the paper for good measure. "i can do that."_

"_Oh this is gonna be fun," Ted bumped her fist._

_They drove on in silence with just the hum of a country song playing on the radio. Ryland was in a good mood. Maryse was doing better and she had to admit, the company of Ted and Cody was a welcome change from being alone all the time, waiting for Josh to get home and spend some time with her, or spending endless days shopping with Melanie. She looked over at Ted and he stared back at her. They exchanged smiles, real smiles. It was nice. He reminded her of the sweet, fun boy from her childhood. The sullen, angry, troubled man she had reconnected with in Mississippi had been replaced. It was good to have her friend back. Looking out the window, she heard her cell phone ring. Fetching it from her purse, she looked at the caller ID and frowned when she saw the name and number._

"_Josh? Honey, hi."_

"_Ryland, hi."_

"_Is everything okay? Where are you?"_

"_I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm home actually and I was just wondering where you were. I just left Ted's and Melanie was home."_

"_Oh. I, um, I just ran out to run some errands. I had no idea you would be home this early. Is training over for today?"_

"_It is. Ted and Virgil called it a day. I was hoping we could spend some time together."_

"_Oh. Uh, absolutely. That, that sounds great, honey."_

"_What are you making for dinner? I'm kind of in the mood for spaghetti."_

"_Mmmm. Spaghetti sounds great. Actually, I found this great little Italian restaurant on the corner of…"_

"_Nah, I'm beat, hon. I really don't feel much like going out, besides I'm sure that restaurant's cooking doesn't compare to yours."_

_Ryland forced a smile._

"_That's sweet. I, um…I'll be home soon. See you then."_

_She hung up the phone with a sigh._

"_Everything alright?" Ted, who had been quietly listening, asked._

"_Everything is fine. Um, I'm afraid I am going to have to take a rain check on our plans, though. Josh is home early and he is expecting me. We can do the whole grocery thing tomorrow. For now we should just pick something up for you, Maryse, and Cody. I have to get home soon."_

"_Okay," he said._

"_I promise no grocery lists then either," she joked._

_Ted kept a straight face._

"_What's up with that guy?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Your husband."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know. I can't figure him out. I mean, he's nice enough, I guess. But he's real serious…too serious. I couldn't imagine living with the two of you."_

"_Gee thanks."_

"_I'm for real. And after what we talked about the other night…I know you told me to forget it but it just seems like sometimes you're not happy."_

"_I am happy, Ted."_

"_Are you?" he looked right at her._

_Ryland swallowed hard._

"_Sometimes. Josh is a serious person. And he's really committed to his work but he is a good husband."_

"_Do you always do everything he wants you to?"_

_Ryland exhaled._

"_I am his wife. My place is home with him."_

_Ted nodded._

"_That's where it started for us too."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Me and Kris. We used to have fun. We used to do everything together. Then one day it's like it just stopped. We stopped talking. We stopped making love. We stopped going out. We just…we stopped."_

_Ryland looked away._

"_I, I really don't want to talk about this right now with you. It's not an appropriate conversation."_

_Ted tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He made a u-turn, heading back towards his apartment and wherever he could make a quick stop to pick up dinner. A few large drops of rain fell against the windshield. The weather worsened and the rain began to pour with fury. It rained so hard Ted could barely see and after a few minutes, he lost all visibility._

"_Shit!"_

"_What's wrong?" Ryland asked. "Ted."_

_Ted rolled down the window as the water violently sprayed inside the truck. He looked behind him and was able to safely pull the truck off the road onto a side road that led to a nearby park. With his heart pounding, he put the truck in park._

"_That was close."_

"_What?"_

"_My damn right windshield wiper just broke. I couldn't see shit."_

"_Think you can fix it?" she asked hopefully._

"_We'll find out," Ted said, as he stepped out of the truck and into the monsoon._

_He fiddled with the wiper and reattached it but it was no use. He was going to need a replacement. A few minutes later, Ryland stepped outside. Instantly her feet were soaked as she seemed to sink into the muddy ground like quick sand. The rain was warm and drenched her immediately._

"_Did you get it?" _

_Ted shook his head._

"_It's no use. The blade is bad. I'm just gonna have to get another one. As bad as this rain is, it's not safe to drive like this. Sorry but we 're just gonna have to wait it out."_

"_Great," she mumbled, walking back towards the passenger door._

"_Hey Ry?"_

_She stopped. He hadn't called her that since they were little kids._

"_Yeah?" she gulped._

"_Remember all those times we used to have fun during those summers playing in the rain?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded._

"_Come on," he said._

"_What?"_

"_Hide and go seek. I'll count, you hide."_

"_Ted, are you crazy?"_

"_A little bit," he grinned._

"_It's pouring and we're going to get sick in this weather. Besides, we're adults. We can't just play hide and seek."_

"_Why not? It'll be fun like old times."_

"_Ted…"_

_He walked over to a tree and covered his face._

"_I'm only gonna count to 20 so you better make it good. 1-2-3-4-5…"_

"_Ted!"_

"_You better hide," he warned._

_Ryland looked around. She was saturated in water and there she was almost 30 years old with her husband waiting on her while she was frolicking in the woods with another man, a married man at that. It was not a good look. And it certainly wasn't part of any plan. But something inside her made her feel eight years old again and before she knew it, she was kicking off her shoes and running._

"_18-19-20! Alright, Mary Ryland! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

_Ted smiled as he saw that she had actually hidden. The rain was still beating down as he looked up at the trees around him. When he spotted the biggest one in the park, he smiled. He crept over to it, the soft grass making a squishing sound underneath his shoes. And then he made his move. He grabbed her around the waist with lightening speed causing her to scream out loud._

"_Ted DiBiase, you scared the life out of me!" Ryland yelled. "Gosh, how did you find me so fast?"_

"_You're too predictable. When we were kids your favorite hiding spot would always be behind the biggest trees. I guess some things never change."_

_She took one look at him and burst out laughing. Not that prim and proper reserved laugh, but a real one. It was loud and hearty and uninhibited. And infectious. It made Ted laugh. Man, he had missed that laugh. Ryland had a great laugh._

"_Your turn," she finally said to him. "And you better make it quick because I am only going to count to 10."_

_He grinned and jogged away. Yeah, it felt just like old times._

…

"I, um, I was just out."

He glanced down at his watch.

"It has been hours since we spoke and you didn't answer your phone. I was beginning to get worried."

Ryland thought about the last few hours when she had been playing in the rain like a kid again. It was the most fun she'd had in ages. It brought a giddy smile to her lips.

"Sorry, I…"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Ryland looked right at her husband and nodded.

"I am going to go upstairs and change into warm clothes and then I'll get started on that spaghetti, darling," she exited without another word, leaving a puzzled Josh behind.

For the first time in a long time, everything was okay.


	16. Every Song Ends Some Time

Josh had forgotten his laptop at home and after a morning jog, Ryland had returned to his waiting message asking her to bring it by the FCW arena. He had seemed aloof and distracted, concentrating fully on his heavy workload as usual. Ryland sighed as she showered and got dressed. Her conversations and interactions with Ted had made her think about a lot of things. From the outside in, she had the perfect life, the perfect marriage. But what was perfection really? She remembered how excited her family had been for her to marry the handsome young doctor. Marrying well was all a part of the divine life plan. But was she happy? She was content with the way things were. Reconnecting again with Ted and hearing about the demise of his own marriage had forced her to take a look at her own existence. Josh was a great provider and a nice companion but she longed for more. The night before in bed, she had attempted to initiate a conversation with him. Nothing important but she just wanted to hear his voice. He had been preoccupied with other things and most of the talk had been one sided until eventually he had placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and turned the light off.

Packing up the lap top, she had packed up the car after thawing out some hamburger for the meatloaf she had planned to prepare for that night's supper. She made the short drive from the Bay into the city limits of Tampa. Parking in the back lot of the gym, Ryland emerged and entered through one of the side entrances. The talent was scattered about, some of them working out, pretty much doing their own thing before they were officially dismissed for lunch. Ryland's eyes combed the room looking for a trace of Cody or Maryse or Ted. Two nights before had marked Maryse's return to the ring and Ryland had not heard how it had gone. There was no news on the Internet. She hadn't had a chance to talk to anyone and asking Josh was simply out of the question.

"Ryland?"

"Josh," she turned and smiled. "Hi honey."

His lips brushed past her as he took the laptop case from her hands, opening it immediately.

"You're a real lifesaver, sweetheart. I appreciate it."

"I'm glad I could help. Your message sounded very urgent."

"I'm just working on a new spreadsheet for Ted and Virgil. I have some data that I really needed."

"I see. Well, it is lunchtime. I was thinking we could go out. Do you have some time?"

"Sorry hon, I can't. I've got too much to do. Perhaps another time," he responded without looking at her.

Ryland swallowed hard.

"Oh. Okay…"

"But thanks though."

She forced a smile.

"Anytime. I, um, I have things to do, errands to run and all so I will see you at home tonight."

"Of course. I should be home for dinner but if anything changes I will give you a phone call. Have a good day, sweetheart."

She turned and exited after nodding at him. There really was nothing else left to say. There really was nothing else left to do but plan the rest of her day. There were the usual choices of a game of racquetball or tennis or she could always go for a nice swim. A facial, manicure, pedicure or massage always awaited her at the spa. The local country club usually had something going on and there were endless avenues for shopping or she could always see what Melanie was up to. Those were the extent of her days in Tampa. It was like a never ending cycle, the privileged life of a modern day socialite.

"Ry?"

A voice broke her train of thought and she turned in the direction of where her name had been called. A few parking spaces over in the lot was Ted DiBiase Jr., climbing out of the driver's seat of his pickup truck, balancing a to go drink and tray of food in his hands.

"Ted. Hi," an instant smile came to her lips as she quickened her pace to him. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," he shrugged. "What about you? What's up? What are you doing here?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking. I had to drop something off for Josh…"

"Cool. You sticking around for lunch?"

She briefly looked away.

"No," she cleared her throat. "Um, he's busy working and I have things to do…"

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'm glad I ran into you. I haven't seen you in a few days. How did the other night go with Maryse?"

"Pretty good. She had a match and she did good. She won."

Ryland nodded.

"That's great. How is she feeling? Is everything still okay?"

"Better, a lot better. She's back in her own place now and stuff but Cody and me still keep a close eye on her."

"That's good. I'm glad you guys are there to take care of her. I was hoping to run into her here today myself…"

"You will if you stick around. She went home for lunch. You just missed her actually but it shouldn't be too much longer."

"I'm sorry. I can't stay. But, uh, tell her I said hi and that I'm thinking of her and glad she is doing well."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"You said she's not here and I have to go…"

Ted shrugged.

"Why don't you come over later to my apartment? Maryse and Cody will probably hang out at my place after work. You could come over too, I don't know, maybe have dinner and stuff. I even promise we won't make you cook," he grinned.

Ryland returned his smile.

"Well, that's certainly sweet of you to give me the night off," she quipped. "Thank you very much for the invitation but I can't."

"Okay what about tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

Ted frowned.

"Well when then? We kind of miss having you around."

Ryland took a deep breath.

"Ted, um, I think I need to explain some things to you. I involved myself with the whole Maryse situation and once I was in, I had an obligation to see it through. I don't regret that at all and more importantly, I am glad she is okay. But that is over now. She is fine and I don't think it's appropriate for me to come over anymore."

"Why not?"

"Ted, did you hear anything I just said?"

"I heard you but it doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't. It's stupid. I mean, we're all friends, right?"

"I…"

His eyes narrowed.

"Or maybe not."

"No, it's not that. Ted, you and I have been friends since we were practically born. Hopefully we always will be but the situation is complicated. Besides, I don't think Josh would approve of me, of us just hanging out like that."

"Who cares what that guy thinks?"

Ryland's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I care. He is my husband after all."

"And we're your friends. I don't see what the big deal is. He is the one always at work, never home. He should want you to be happy, to have a good time and make friends while he's gone all the time."

"He does but…"

"I get it. It's only cool if it's other people like you, you know, people with status. Hanging with a bunch of lowly wrestlers isn't really a good look."

"No. Ted, that's not it at all. Please don't say things like that."

"Then what is it?"

She opened her mouth but she really had no words.

"I, I don't know."

Ted put his items on the top of the truck.

"You really helped Maryse out a lot. Hell, you helped all of us and I appreciate that because I know you didn't have to do it. I won't ever forget it and neither will Maryse. Look, I know at first I was a bit of an asshole and stuff. I'm sorry for all that, the way I treated you and I know we talked about it. You and me ended up spending a lot of time together during all the stuff going on with Maryse and it was like we got to know each other all over again. It was pretty cool."

"It was nice."

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It was. I ended up…I ended up telling you a lot of personal stuff about me and work and my family and especially things with Kris."

"You can always talk to me," she repeated softly. "I don't want you to think that you can't. It's just that some of it made me a little uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"That's your marriage. It's personal. Everyone has problems and I feel bad that you are so unhappy but maybe some of the things you shared with me should be things you need to share with Kris."

Ted looked away.

"I know. It's hard when you're unhappy, when your marriage is over. How do I tell her that when she doesn't feel the same way? She is working to save something I don't know if I even want to save anymore. And Cody doesn't understand. He has never been married. As far as Maryse, she has her own problems that she is going through. My parents for sure don't want to hear it. They love Kris."

"So do you."

"I do but it's hard when you make a mistake. It's hard when you grow apart or look at the person sleeping next to you and you don't even know who that is anymore. I guess I told you that because when I was feeling like I couldn't relate to anyone, I knew you would understand."

Ryland was taken aback.

"I, I don't know what to say…"

"I needed a friend and you were there. It just sucks now that you can't continue to be there. And for what? I mean, why?"

"Ted…"

"The hardest thing is realizing that you don't have the fairytale anymore or maybe you never did."

"I know but like I said, that's between you and Kris…"

"I'm not just talking about my situation, Ry."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

Ryland felt her defenses kick in to high gear.

"I was there for you as a friend and I always will be. I was there for Maryse because it was the right thing to do. And I am sorry that we can't all hang out like we used to. I truly hope your situation with Kris gets resolved one way or the other, and who knows, maybe the two of you can even work it out. But don't you dare drag my husband into this. You don't know him or our marriage and honestly, Ted, it isn't for you to know. Our marriages are totally different. If you can't understand that or handle that, then maybe you and I shouldn't see each other or talk anymore."

He could see that she was upset but he was too. It was an insult that he wasn't good enough for her to be friends with in front of other people, especially her husband. It upset him that for some wild, inexplicable reason, he had allowed himself to be vulnerable enough to share his most private thoughts with her. It upset him that she was in denial about her own state of affairs. The entire scenario was more than frustrating.

"If that's the way you want it," he answered, picking back up his food and drink again. "I guess I'll see you around."

Ryland watched through designer sunglasses as Ted disappeared inside the FCW building. She sighed as she bit her lip. A part of him was right and that unnerved her but it was all for the best. She was doing what she had to, what was best. Maryse was out of the woods and that meant her time hanging out in Ted's apartment was over. That was just the way it had to be.

"Yeah," she turned away sadly. "See you around."


	17. Deadly Consequences

Ryland brushed her long brunette hair, letting the soft locks fall against the softness of her pink terrycloth robe. She stood in front of the full length mirror, sans makeup fresh from a relaxing hot bubble bath. She had soaked inside the tub for hours until her skin had wrinkled despite the softness produced by the expensive lavender oils she had mixed in with the water. Bath time was a time to relax, a time Ryland had always enjoyed. The house was quiet, the silence almost deafening. She was used to it all, used to many days and nights being alone. Josh's work was important to him. Before he had married her, he often would joke that he was already married to his work. But as time had passed after their nuptials, the young bride found the truth to be no laughing matter. She had heard the door unlock and he had unarmed the security system. After more rifling around, he had finally entered the master bedroom, presumably to undress and get ready for bed. It was late, later than usual and even though she had left a plate wrapped up for him, more than likely he had grabbed some takeout while working at the arena with Ted Sr. and Virgil. Leaning back against the marble, she had remained inside the soapy water, not even bothering to get up when her husband returned. Why bother? She would ask about his day and he would go on and on about it. Then he would fall into bed and be asleep within minutes. They barely spent time together anymore, they barely talked. Lovemaking was scripted and formal, an occurrence that happened once a week, if that. Sometimes it felt like two strangers living together, like two ships passing in the night. Ryland often wondered if she really knew the man sleeping beside her.

She changed into her nightgown and walked into their bedroom. Sure enough, curled up on his side and already softly snoring into the pillow was Josh. Ryland sighed. She placed a kiss on the side of his face as she took her place next to him. Turning the lights off, she closed her eyes as the moonlight shone in through the opening in the blinds. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she forced her eyes closed and after what felt like an eternity, sleep slowly started to find its way to her. She was in the place between full slumber and half consciousness when a sound jarred her completely awake. It sounded like her cell phone. Siting up, the muffled noises continued, coming from inside her Coach bag, the place where she had last stashed her phone, forgetting to place it on the charger. It rang and rang, then stopped. Then it rang again. It was late, a little after eleven p.m. and she wondered who could be calling her at that hour and for what. She picked it up and frowned when she immediately recognized Cody Runnels' cell phone number. When she ignored the call, it only started buzzing again. Ryland quickly answered it and scurried into hallway, relieved that Josh was still sleeping.

"Cody, what are you doing?" she whispered tersely into the phone.

"Ryland, I need to talk to you…"

"You can't do this. I'm sorry. Do you have any idea what time it is, how late it is? Josh is home. Listen, I have already spoken with Ted. You, we, can't do this, not anymore. I can't talk to you, not like this. I have to go. I can't talk right now. I…"

"Don't hang up! Please."

"Cody…"

"It's Maryse."

It was the first time she heard the sheer panic in his voice. Just hearing Maryse's name made a sickening feeling churn in the pit of her stomach.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, moving further away from the bedroom. "Cody, what is it? What happened to Maryse?"

"I, I don't know. She, she's sick. Something is wrong with her."

"What is wrong? Cody, calm down and talk to me. Please."

"She wasn't herself all day, she was acting weird. And her face was all pale. So I asked her what was going on and she kind of brushed it off, saying she just didn't feel good. We worked out today and stuff. At the end, when we were getting ready to leave, I heard her puking in the bathroom. I don't know, I guess it just bothered me, worried me. So I decided to check on her. I came over to her apartment and she looked just like she did that night after the abortion. She's in a really bad way. I called Ted and he's here now and I think she should go to the hospital but she won't. I'm scared, Ryland. We both are. We all are. We don't know what to do. You, you've got to come over."

Ryland bit her lip.

"How bad is it?"

He didn't hesitate.

"It's bad."

"She has to go to the emergency room. Cody, you and Ted have to convince her, make her go."

"You know how she gets. That's not gonna happen."

Ryland closed her eyes. Josh was still sleeping like a brick. Finding a pair of white jeans and a shirt, she slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and quietly reached for her purse.

"I'll be right over," she promised before hanging up.

Disarming the system, she slipped out of the house and into her car. She drove the short distance across town to Maryse's apartment. Parking, she scurried out and headed to the door where a frightened looking Ted was waiting.

"Thank God you're here," Cody ushered her inside. "I think she looks worse."

Ryland stepped into the bathroom and gasped. Maryse was pale and sweating profusely. She violently vomited into the toilet, wincing as she cradled her lower abdomen.

"Oh my God. Maryse…"

Maryse looked up at Ryland.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"How long?" Ryland asked.

Maryse knew exactly what she meant.

"It…it never stopped," she said in her thick accent.

Ryland exchanged glances with Ted and Cody. She dug into her purse and pulled out her phone again. Her fingers shook as she frantically dialed the numbers. The phone rang and rang and finally a sleepy voice answered.

"Ryland?"

"Josh…"

"Where are you?"

She took a deep breath.

"I, I need you."

"Ryland…"

"Please. I, I'll explain everything when you get here but please. Just get up, get dressed and bring medical supplies."

Without further explanation, she gave him the address and hung up. Wordlessly but with heavy hearts and bated breath, the four waited for the doctor to arrive.

"No," Maryse protested. "He will tell. We'll all get in trouble."

But those cries went unheard. Something was terribly wrong with her physically and now their secret was about to come out. Less than 15 minutes later Josh arrived and was surprised to see Cody and Ted. He was even more shocked to see his wife.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Ryland led him to the bedroom where Maryse had migrated to.

"A few weeks ago she had an abortion and I think it was botched. She got very sick afterwards but then it got better."

"Did she go to the hospital?"

Ryland shook her head.

"She, she wouldn't. She was afraid someone would find out. Josh, please. Just go to her. Help her. I, we don't know what to do."

Ryland, Cody, and Josh hovered in the doorway as Josh got to work. He asked Maryse some questions then physically examined her. With every touch she cried out in pain. Her three friends winced. Ted, who had been absolutely silent, seemed to be having a particularly hard time with it. Tears clouded his eyes as he swallowed hard. Ryland put a sympathetic arm around him to tell him it was going to be okay just as Josh turned around, frowning. He ushered the trio out as they waited in the living room for what seemed like forever. Finally the doctor emerged.

"Doc, what's the word?" Cody anxiously inquired.

Josh cleared his throat.

"Maryse has a post abortion infection," he began with a sigh. "It looks like the procedure may have been incomplete, I don't know, it's hard to say right now. I suspect she has Clostridium sordelli."

"That, that sounds bad," Cody paced.

"It's a rare bacteria associated with medical abortions consistent with toxic shock. There is bleeding and inflammation and based on all the symptoms she has presented since the procedure, I am fairly certain of the diagnosis."

"Can you treat her? Can you help her here?"

Josh shook her head.

"It's too complicated. She'll need more care than I give her. She needs to be hospitalized, assessed. She will also need an aggressive few rounds of IV antibiotic therapy. Sepsis is very dangerous."

"Josh…" Ryland began.

He cut his wife off.

"I made some calls to a colleague of mine in Kissimmee. There is a small hospital there. They can take care of her and keep it all confidential."

"You can't tell my dad or Ted's dad. Please," Cody begged.

Josh scribbled down the address of the hospital that was an hour away. He handed it to Cody.

"It's all taken care of. Get her there as soon as possible. She needs treatment. I will make sure that Maryse has an excuse to be out of work for however long is needed. I won't discuss anything with Virgil or Ted."

"Thanks, Doc," Cody replied graciously.

Ted breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.

Shaking his head in disgust, Josh walked away.

"Ryland," he called out tersely,

Having no choice but to leave with him, Ryland followed him out to the parking lot. When they were by their cars, she spoke.

"I, I can explain."

"I damn well hope so. What was that?"

"She got pregnant and she couldn't keep the baby. She wanted the abortion but didn't want anyone at FCW finding out so she went to Orlando. I, I felt sorry for her so I asked you to write the excuse for her injury and…"

"Dammitt, Ryland. How, how could you? I trusted you and you had me falsify a medical document for an injury that didn't exist so she could go off to some butcher?"

Ryland felt tears coming.

"I thought it would be okay. I, I thought I was helping."

"Well you weren't. You put me in a hell of a position, one that could have cost me my job. It could have cost me my medical license."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. What were you thinking?"

"I, I guess I wasn't?"

"How in the world did you even get involved with these people in the first place?"

"I, I don't know. Ted…"

"Ted DiBiase Sr. is a fine upstanding man. But his son is a spoiled brat, a cheat, a liar."

"It's not like that…"

"Then what is it like? You know what? Never mind. Don't answer that. It sickens me to even hear you defend him. We are going to go home and try to figure out this little mess you made. We are going to try to get through this somehow salvaging my job and my reputation."

"Josh…"

"Don't speak, Ryland. What you did was stupid. You lied to me. You compromised everything my legal and ethical oath stands for. Not to mention you put a woman's life in serious danger. Maryse is very ill, she could have died."

"I…"

"You better pray she fully recovers. After this, I hope you have learned your lesson. I don't want you to have anything to do with Ted or Cody or Maryse ever again."

Ryland's eyes grew wide.

"Josh! You can't…"

"I can and I will. I mean it. I don't want you to talk to any of them again. Now get in your car right now and let's go home."

His face was red and his voice was angrier than she had ever heard it. In her willingness to help, in her friendship with Ted, Cody, and Maryse the secret they harbored was now out in the open. And the consequences had been deadly.


	18. Right Or Wrong?

Ryland Crafton looked and felt like pure hell. The lack of sleep was just the tip of the ice berg. It had been just a few short hours before when her quiet, perfect little world had been turned upside down. It had started with a late night phone call and from there, all hell had broken loose. The secret was now out and even worse, Maryse Ouelett was in the hospital hopefully recovering from the post abortion infection that had nearly taken her life. Scared out of her mind and not knowing what to do, Ryland had made a quick decision and did the only thing she knew to do…she had called her husband. He was a man she trusted and more importantly. he was also a medical doctor. Many a time she had given thought to what Josh might do or how he would react if he had ever found out about Maryse's abortion and Ryland's subsequent involvement. She knew he would be upset but her husband was a reasonable man and above all he would understand and maybe eventually find it inside himself to be proud that he had such a caring, selfless wife. But it had been the exact opposite. From the moment they had returned home, it had been a nonstop verbal berating that had left Ryland emotionally and mentally exhausted.

For hours he had paced around their bedroom. His thought process had gone from asking a thousand questions of his wife to yelling at her over and over again for being so stupid. He was in a state of utter disbelief, engulfed in pure rage. Nothing made sense. He was disgusted with his wife's association with Ted, Cody, and Maryse, furious that she had been a willing participant in the whole pregnancy termination scheme, and outraged that she had somehow managed to drag him and his good name in it. Josh had always been the non-confrontational, quiet type but now she was seeing another side of him. He had managed to get a few hours of restless slumber but by five he was up, showered and heading out the door. Sleep had not come at all for Ryland and by the time he mumbled something about being late that evening, she responded only by lying wordless and still. A few hours passed and she sat up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She was not looking forward to Josh's return that night but something else weighed even more heavily on her mind. Getting up, she showered and threw on some clothes, foregoing the usual careful attention she paid to a meticulous appearance. Instead she made the short drive to the apartment complex. His truck was parked in its usual space she noted as she pounded on the door. A few seconds later, wearing work out shorts and nothing else, a tired looking Ted DiBiase Jr. finally opened his front door.

"Ry," he looked surprised.

She bit her lip, not knowing why she had ended up there in the first place.

"I wanted to catch you before you went to work."

He shrugged and sighed.

"I'm not going. I feel like shit and after everything that's happened, I just can't face being around a whole lot of people right now. I texted my dad and told him I'm sick, not that they'll miss me too much in the ring anyway," he rolled his eyes. "What brings you by?"

"I, I had nowhere else to go," she replied in a shaky voice.

Ted looked her up and down and noticed for the first time how vulnerable and scared she looked. He moved out of the way and ushered her in, closing the door behind her.

"You look like how I feel," he said as he took a chair on the couch and she on the couch nearby.

Ryland looked away.

"I guess it was a bad night for everybody."

"Yeah, um, I've definitely had better…"

"I've been so worried about Maryse. It's all I think about."

"She's okay."

"She is?" Ryland's voice brightened with surprise as Ted nodded. "How do you know?"

"Cody took her to that place in Kissimmee. Turns out the doc was right. She did have that rare infection or whatever but um, they're giving her the antibiotics she needed and they say she is gonna pull through. She'll be there for a few days and she has to rest but it's all going to be okay."

"Oh my God," Ryland breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I am so happy. You, you don't even know. That is wonderful news."

"It's great news. Hell, I admit it, I was scared to death for her."

"Me too."

"Cody says she could have died. Even when it looked like she was getting better, the infection was still poisoning her body. If we had waited just one more day…we could have lost her for good. Your husband saved Maryse's life."

"He is a very good doctor. I knew he would know what to do, I knew he would know how to help her. I am glad that he was able to make the diagnosis and send her to the other hospital but how he treated you…"

"Ryland, that's not important."

"Yes, it is. He was very rude and I am sure made the same assumption I originally did."

"That the baby was mine and I abandoned her?"

"Well…yes."

"I get it. I look like the bad guy. It sucks but what can you do? I don't give two shits about Mike and his reputation but for now I have to protect Maryse and her privacy. If my name gets dragged in the mud in the process, oh well. That's the cross I have to bear."

"Still that is no excuse for Josh to treat you so badly just like it was no excuse for me to do so."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright."

"Ryland, it's stupid for you to care so much about it when I don't. I can handle it. These days it seems like I'm on everybody's permanent shit list anyway. My parents, my wife, my bosses…it's just the way it is and I can kind of understand that."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been the best son or the best husband or friend or even worker. It kind of catches up after a while. You can't always be a victim. When everybody in your life pretty much thinks you're a piece of garbage, it makes you do a little personal inventory," he gave a slight chuckle, his voice sadly trailing off.

Ryland's eyes widened.

"Don't say that. That's not true!"

"I'm a screw up. Everything I touch turns to hell. My marriage, my career, my friendships, my relationship with my dad…"

"What about Maryse? You have been a wonderful friend to her. You have taken care of her and protected her."

"And we see how well that all turned out."

"The abortion, the infection, Mike…none of that was your fault."

"It doesn't matter."

"Then what about me?"

Ted looked at her.

"What?"

"I walk around living in this stupid little bubble. People think I have this perfect life, I thought I had a perfect life. I try so damned hard to be perfect. It's silly. Like you said, when things aren't orderly and going as planned, I freak out. And after last night, I finally realize that nothing is how it seemed, how I thought it was. I made a stupid decision that put Maryse in real danger. I lied to my husband and in the process could have ruined his career. So maybe I'm the screw up in all of this. Ted, Josh was right. This is all my fault."

"Your fault? What are you talking about? And if Josh said that to you, that guy is a bigger idiot than I thought he was. I was such a jerk to you and you've been nothing but a good friend to me. You stuck your neck out to help Maryse when you didn't even know her. And last night you saved her life. It could have cost you everything but you didn't care. You weren't even thinking about yourself. That was the sweetest, bravest thing I've ever seen."

Ryland laughed out loud.

"I don't feel very brave," she wrapped her arms around herself. "I feel responsible and absolutely scared out of my mind witnessing everything that has happened to Maryse. And I feel stupid for living this pathetic lie. How did I ever have the audacity to judge you for anything going on in your marriage when mine is the world's biggest farce? Don't you see, Ted? I'm just a clone, a zombie. I have a boring, loveless marriage with a man I barely even know. I have no career, no children, no friends. I walk around every day with my nice car and my money and my expensive clothes pretending like everything is okay. I'm just trying to matter and now I realize that I don't."

Her voice broke with emotion and she began to shake. She looked so childlike in that moment. Slowly Ted stood and walked over, sitting beside her on the couch. He awkwardly touched her arm.

"You matter to me," he said quietly.

Ryland looked up and her breath caught in her throat. It was her childhood friend sitting next to her but behind the soulful eyes was the tan and the muscles and the painful good looks. He was sitting so close, their knees touching and suddenly his hand against her arm was giving her chills.

"Ted," she whispered.

His face moved towards hers and time stood still. She didn't move away or protest. Their lips met, the salt of her tears falling between them. He pulled away and looked at her, not sure of what had just taken place. He was a married man and despite the problems in that relationship and his many flaws, a cheater he was not. But there was something about Ryland and the way she made him feel.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Ryland gasped. What had just happened? Ted was her friend.

"Don't be," she found herself saying.

"Why, why did you come here?" he asked.

More tears fell.

"I, I don't know. I needed someone to talk to. I needed comfort so I started driving and I somehow ended up here. Everything is falling apart, Ted. Whatever this is between us, what we're feeling, I know it must be wrong. I don't know what will happen with Josh but he's still my husband. Kris is your wife. I didn't come here to compromise our vows. That goes against God, against everything I have ever believed in or been taught."

Ted reached over and cradled her hand.

"I know you didn't," he answered, his voice heavy.

Her bottom lip trembled.

"Hold me," she whispered, begging. "Please, Ted."

Ted felt his heart pound. He stood and helped her to her feet. With her legs shaking like jelly, Ryland silently followed him to his bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and climbed between the cool sheets. Ted followed suit and wrapped a strong arm around her. She closed her eyes as her head rested on his smooth, bare chest. She could feel the rhythm of his heart beating and it was a comforting sound. The room was eerily quiet and when she finally summoned the courage to look up, he was already staring down at her. Their eyes met again and so did their lips. She pulled away and closed her eyes, losing the ensuing battle with fatigue. Moments later she was fast asleep in the arms of the man she had been friends with her whole life. Ted exhaled as he buried his face in her hair. His own eyes were growing heavy. Lying in bed holding a woman who wasn't his wife was something he had never imagined doing in his wildest dreams. Ryland was right…wherever this was heading, surely it was wrong. But as he drifted off, things had never felt so right.


	19. Headed For Trouble

The dining room was eerily silent except for the sound of forks scraping against plates. Ryland chewed her scrambled eggs carefully before wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin. She looked around. She and Josh had accepted the invitation to a Sunday breakfast with the DiBiase family a few days before the fiasco with Maryse had happened. Back then everything had been normal and calm. Then in a matter of minutes the whole world had gone crazy. Maryse had nearly died, Josh had discovered the truth along with his wife's lies, and Ryland had ended up kissing and lying in the arms of Ted Jr. for hours. That morning he had held her and in turn she'd had the best sleep she'd had in a long time. When she woke up, it had been awkward and confusing. The feelings between them were growing and it was clear that they needed each other but with both being married to other people, the relationship was clearly taking an inappropriate turn. Without much dialogue, Ryland had climbed out of his bed, slipped on her shoes and left for home before her husband discovered she was gone again.

Things had home hadn't gotten much better. Ryland had attempted to talk to Josh but it was no use. He was still angry and more importantly, he just didn't understand the situation. It was pointless so she didn't bring any of it up anymore. He spent more and more time at work, if that was even possible and when he was home, the silent treatment towards his wife had become the new norm. The first words he had spoken to her in days were the ones that insisted she accompany him to the DiBiase home as previously planned. Inside Ryland was screaming no a thousand times but not wanting to cause any more trouble, she had silently gotten in the car. Her heart pounded the entire ride over and instant relief consumed her when they arrived and Ted Jr.'s truck was nowhere to be found. She wasn't ready to see him just yet. She knew Josh didn't want to see him either and she was still processing the new dynamics between them.

"Ryland, honey, I am so glad you're here," Melanie said. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

Ryland cleared her throat.

"I, I've been around."

"Well, there has been something I have been meaning to talk to you about. I need your help. I've been working with some local ladies on a Christian charity that benefits children in Tampa and some surrounding cities. I have been asked to chair a fundraiser for this new benefit that provides toys, games, and money for sick hospitalized children. I was thinking about incorporating some of the wrestlers to help with appearances and all but I know you are so used to doing these things so I was wondering if you would like to help. We sure could use you."

"Sure," Ryland forced a smile. "I'd be happy to."

She had plenty of experience, it was for a good cause and she needed a welcome distraction.

"That sounds like a wonderful event, Melanie, but you may have to do it without Ryland's help," Josh took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I've been so busy working that it isn't fair to have my wife here all the time alone. I was thinking about us flying back to Ohio in a few days. Ryland, I know you miss home. Maybe that is the best place for you until I finish up this assignment."

Everyone sat with a look of surprise on their face, most especially Ryland.

"Oh sweetie, that is such a shame," Melanie responded with a sad face. "I know what's it like to feel displaced but I had no idea you were so homesick. Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe working on the charity will help occupy your time. I want you to be happy and do whatever is best for you but if you leave, we will really miss you."

"This is best for everyone," Josh replied, eating a spoonful of oatmeal.

Ryland glared at her husband. She had always maintained the traditional wife role. It had never constituted a problem before because Josh had never been the controlling type but ever since that night in Ted Jr.'s parking lot, Dr. Crafton had quickly turned into Mr. Hyde.

"Well maybe a few days at home will rejuvenate you and you can come back to Florida refreshed," Melanie tried to offer with a smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Josh countered.

"I don't either," Ryland put her fork down. "In fact, I don't think any of this is a good idea. Josh, I appreciate the concern but I am just fine here in Tampa. And Melanie, I would love to work with you on the charity. In fact, I would like to start today."

"Ryland…" Josh looked at his wife.

She ignored him.

"I can do some research this afternoon, get some ideas together."

"That sounds wonderful," Ted Sr. joined in. "Mary Ryland, I'm sure this will be a good experience for you and don't worry, Josh. As husbands, we worry about our wives, especially in this crazy business. We just want them to be happy. Trust me, my friend, I have been there but it will work out somehow. It always does."

All eyes fell upon Josh.

"I'm sure it will," he finally said. "It was just an idea, the Ohio thing. Ryland, if you would like to stay, that's fine."

The conversation quickly changed to another topic as all was seemingly forgotten by everyone but Ryland. Breakfast finished and she refused to look at her husband the entire ride home. He stayed for a few hours before leaving to play a round of golf at the local country club with some colleagues. Still seething, Ryland took the opportunity to leave herself. She climbed into her car and headed east bound on I-4 for the 76 mile drive. In a little over an hour she found herself at a small hospital in Kissimmee. The front desk gave her Maryse's room number and on the way up, Ryland took the time to purchase a bouquet of pink and white Chrysanthemums.

"Knock, knock," she smiled as she entered the room.

Maryse looked up and grinned, sitting up in the bed.

"Ryland," she said in her thick French accent. "What a surprise."

"These are for you," Ryland put the flowers on the nightstand.

"They're very pretty, thank you."

"How are you, sweetie?"

Maryse sighed.

"Better. Much better now."

"You look good."

"Thank you. Ryland, I mean that. For everything."

"It's okay…"

"No, I mean it. You have done so much for me. You have been a wonderful friend, I don't think I can find better friends than you, Ted, and Cody."

"I'm just glad you're going to be alright."

"Thanks to you and your husband. Dr. Crafton is such a wonderful man. He saved my life."

Ryland looked away.

"He, he's a good doctor."

"The best. He got me to this hospital and they said if he didn't, I could have died. The doctors here have taken such good care of me. They said I will be able to go home in a few days and that everything is going to be okay. Dr. Abduallah…he really hurt me but they say they think I should still be able to have children."

"Thank God," Ryland exclaimed with relief. "That is so wonderful, sweetie."

"And I owe it all to you and your husband. I, I was so scared that he might say something to Ted Sr. or Virgil but he kept my secret. And he even came to check on me."

"What?" Ryland raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday he came to visit to make sure I was doing okay."

"Oh," Ryland ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. "That…that was very kind of him."

"He didn't have to come and neither did you but I appreciate you both."

Ryland took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to see you with my own eyes. Maryse, a part of me can't help but feel responsible…"

"No. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You only tried to help me. You couldn't have known, none of us did."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."

Maryse reached over and grabbed Ryland's hand. There was another knock at the door and it opened before both women could say a word.

"What's up, what's up?"

Ryland felt her heart jump. It was Ted Jr. He looked at Ryland, just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. Their eyes met and he looked away first, his face a little redder as he walked over to Maryse and gave her a hug.

"Teddy," she smiled. "You came."

"Of course I did. I was worried about you, girl."

"It's so good to see you."

There was an awkward silence and tension in the room that Maryse immediately sensed.

"Hey Ryland," Ted mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She nervously cleared her throat.

"Hi Ted."

He pulled up a chair.

"You feeling alright?"

"I'm good, much better. They've been so nice to me here but I can't wait to get home, get back in the ring."

"Well we miss you at work but for now you just worry about getting better. And don't worry, my dad has no clue what's going on. Everybody still thinks it's your knee and all. Um, Dr. Crafton…he covered for you."

Maryse looked at Ted, then at Ryland, and back to Ted. Her eyes narrowed as her IV line began to beep.

"Is everything okay?" Ryland asked.

"Yes, it just kinks sometime…"

"I'll go get the nurse," Ryland eagerly volunteered, stepping out of the room before anyone could answer or Maryse could simply use her bedside call bell.

"I'm glad you're doing better," Ted began rambling. "You look good. You'll probably be out of here in no time. Just let me know when so me or Cody can come get you…"

"Ted, what is going on?"

"If you need to stay at my place for a while, that's totally cool."

"Stop it," she said quietly, placing her hand over his. "Talk to me."

Ted bit his lip and looked down.

"What, Maryse?"

"What is going on? Did something happen between you and Ryland?"

"No."

"Oh Teddy, did you sleep with her?"

He shook his head.

"Of course I didn't."

"Then what?"

He put his hands up.

"I don't know, Maryse, okay? This whole thing with you brought me and her closer. It's tough to explain but she understands. Anyway, nothing happened and nothing is gonna happen."

"You're married. Ryland is married."

"We know that, Maryse."

"Listen to me. Whatever is going on, you have to stop it now. You have to think about Kristen. Besides, if something happened with Ryland and people found out, your father would go crazy. And Dr. Crafton…"

"I know all that and that's why nothing is going to happen. I've got it under control, alright?"

"Teddy…"

"Can we just drop it? I really don't feel like talking about it anymore."

Maryse opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Ryland returned with one of the nurses.

"Hello, Miss Ouelett. How are you feeling?"

Maryse sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. We'll get your line flushed and flowing again, and then we'll get you some lunch."

Ted backed out of the way as the nurse did her job. The room was only so big and before they knew it, Ted and Ryland were standing so close that their arms touched. Both visibly tensed as their faces flushed. Maryse was quiet on the bed but many thoughts raced through her mind. Ryland was a new friend, a good friend and Ted was like a big brother. She loved them both but sensed the trouble ahead that would surely follow if they started to love each other.


	20. Second Chances

Ted DiBiase Jr. stretched out his long, tanned legs in the mass of cool white sheets and covers that adorned his bed. Next to him on the nightstand was a bottle of Michelob, not his favorite or preferred brand but beer was beer and after the week or so he'd had, he definitely needed a beer…or two. Maybe even three. Maryse had finally returned home from an extended hospital stay in Kissimmee and it appeared as if her medical woes were finally over. Her body had responded to the antibiotic therapy that it needed to rid itself of the dangerous and deadly infection brought on by the after effects of a botched abortion. Still weak and reeling emotionally, the blonde had vowed to move on and was looking ahead to returning to the ring. So far her secret had been safe. Only she, Ted, Cody, Ryland, and now Josh knew the truth about the pregnancy. As far as everyone else was concerned, her old knee injury was acting up. As long as the secret remain kept, their jobs were safe, at least for the moment. Ted hadn't initially trusted Josh at first but the young doctor had somehow kept his word and not managed to go blab to Ted's father or Virgil. That counted for something. And Ryland, who had done so much to protect all of them, had kept from her husband yet one more important and sordid detail…the identity of the aborted baby's father. Josh's anger had further been fueled by the false impression that he was under that Ted was the baby's father. His wife had initially made the same assumption and had been corrected but it was in the best interest of everyone if Josh was kept in the dark.

And then there was Ryland. Ted leaned back into pillow after taking another swig. That was a whole other story in itself. He had known her since forever, or at least it seemed to feel that way. They had been the best of childhood pals at one time. She had disappeared from his life for years then suddenly returned at a time when he was stuck in a dark place. His family relationships, his career, his self-esteem, and his marriage were all falling apart at that same time. He was hurt and bitter, taking that anger out on anyone around him. Ryland had been no different. He was not interested in rekindling some stupid childhood friendship but when she had been unexpectedly drawn into their very adult drama, things had started to happen, things, feelings neither of them had expected. He had seen her in a different light. She was an amazing person with an amazing heart. He didn't trust a lot of people and it unnerved him that he had been forced to put trust in her but it had bonded them together and he had come to depend on that relationship. Ryland didn't want anything from him, she didn't judge him and more importantly, she listened to him. He needed that. And the way she had handled the whole Maryse situation never ceased to amaze him.

She had always been a friend, a buddy, a little sister type. And she had always been pretty, even as a child. He could never remember a time when she wasn't put together, prim, proper, and all dolled up. But as they had gotten reacquainted in Tampa, he had gotten to know another side of her. He had contributed to bringing that side out, the side where she was fun, free, and unguarded. It had been the most fun either had had in a long time when they had played hide and seek in the midst of a Florida rainstorm. That day had changed things for both of them, even though at the time they had no idea how much. And the new developments had culminated in them holding and kissing each other for hours in between sleeping in each other's arms. Neither had dared take it to another physical level. It didn't feel like cheating but both knew realistically that it was.

Even Maryse had sensed the new tension between them and if she did, maybe so could everyone else. Maybe his parents, maybe even Josh. Just the thoughts were enough to drive him to have another drink and he gladly did so. Holding her in that moment had brought him the comfort he so desperately needed. It was enough for him but he found himself wanting to relive that special moment over and over again. He constantly thought about it. And in the back of his mind, he wanted more. Only alone at night could he admit to himself that he was indeed attracted to her. Holding her made him want more. The love had long been drained from his own marriage and he was well aware of the affection and chemistry lacking from Ryland's. But they were good people at heart, God fearing, raised in the church by Christian families who had drilled in their head and instilled in their heart the importance of moral principles. He and Ryland had managed to stay away from each other for a week and even though he missed having her around, a part of him was slightly grateful for the separation. He was beginning not to trust himself with her anymore. That bothered him.

It was a little after nine p.m. and he'd had a long day working out in the gym and at the arena. He had worked hard as usual but the frustrations continued to mount when it seemed that his efforts continued to go unnoticed and did not matter. The respect from his co-workers, the fans, and even his own father was lacking and that weighed heavily on him. The days were long and sad again and he wondered if they were ever going to get any better. Grabbing the remote, he began aimlessly flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch to pass the time away. Nothing good was on and even if it was, he probably wouldn't have paid any attention anyway. Exhaling and letting out a loud burp in the middle of it, he polished off the last sip of the beer and emerged, in boxer shorts only, to the kitchen to grab another one. He had just popped the top off the bottle when he heard rustling at the door, then a soft knock. Ted's heart stopped as he put the beer down.

"Ryland," he said out loud as he rushed to the door.

He opened it and standing before him was a beautiful face and petite frame, familiar eyes that looked up at him with nervousness and uncertainty. Ted swallowed hard.

"Ted. Hi…"

"Kris, what…what are you doing here?" he asked.

It had been a while since he had seen his wife. The original arrangement was for her to try to fly out as often as her work schedule permitted, at least every other weekend. But overtime at the hospital and tension between them had all but eliminated their in person contact. And now, seemingly out of the blue, she was standing in front of him.

"I missed my husband," she shrugged and stated simply. "What other reason did I need?"

"Oh," Ted managed finally, noting that she had a lot of luggage with her.

"Um, are you going to invite me in?" she asked after a few seconds with a nervous chuckle.

Ted shook his head.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Of course. Sorry. Please come in," he helped her.

She took a seat on the sofa and looked around.

"So…it's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"How have you been?"

"Good," he left it at that.

Too much had happened and it wasn't like he could share any of it with her anyway.

"I, uh, I guess you're wondering why I'm here, why I just showed up like this," she finally said.

Ted rubbed his head.

"No. I mean, it's cool and all, it's just…I had no idea you were coming. I could have cleaned the place up a bit, picked you up at the airport."

"It's okay."

"It's just a…surprise."

"I'm sorry…"

Ted played with his hands, wishing desperately that he had pockets to shove them into.

"I didn't mean it like that. I really am glad to see you, Kris."

He walked over to her and they shared an awkward kiss.

"I hope you mean that, Ted. Because I am glad to see you. I've missed you so, so much. I didn't realize how much until you opened up that door and I saw your face."

"I miss you, too."

"I've been such a fool and it just hit me all of a sudden a few days ago. I was working a double shift at the hospital and I was exhausted and it had been a pretty bad day. I drove home and all I wanted was to be greeted by the man that I love. I wanted to be kissed and held and I wanted to have someone to talk to, somebody to make it all better. And all I actually had was an empty house. It left me feeling so afraid, so alone. Ted, I don't ever want to have that feeling again. It's awful. So that's when I realized…that's probably how you have been feeling for a very long time."

The emotion poured out of her voice.

"Kris…"

"We've had our share of problems. I spent a lot of time blaming you, being so angry at you. You did some things that were wrong but let's face it, it was not all your fault. I have to start taking responsibility for my part in things. In order to move on, we might have to take a look back but honestly, I don't care who did or said what. That doesn't matter to me anymore. That is the past. Today is the present and I want a future as your wife, Ted. I haven't given up on our marriage just yet, and I don't plan to. I love you. I promised you and God and all our family and friends forever and I don't take that lightly. I intend to keep that promise. So that's why I'm here."

Ted looked dumbfounded.

"I, I don't know what to say. I mean, this is kind of a shock."

"I know it is. But I'm here now," she reached out for his hand and rubbed it.

He slowly nodded.

"You're here now."

"Do you think we can work it out?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I, I don't know. I mean, I hope so. Is that what you want?"

She smiled.

"I do. Is that what you want?"

He chewed his lip and was quiet for a minute.

"Sure. Yeah, I think we can give it a try."

"I love you," she threw her slender arms around his neck. "I mean that. I love you so much. And we're going to do better. I'm going to do better. I know I haven't always been the most supportive wife, especially when it comes to your career. I'm so sorry about that. Let me make it up to you. Please. Give me another chance. Let your dreams be my dreams."

Ted looked her in the eye. This was his high school sweetheart, the woman he had vowed to love and cherish for all eternity. Their marriage had been disintegrating for a while and now she was back, accepting responsibility for her role, willing to forgive him for his. Kris was asking for a second chance and how could he say no? Though many mixed emotions raced throughout his body, he knew as a man, a married man, what he was supposed to do, in turn what he had to do. It was time for second chances. He had fallen out of love with Kristen but she was willing to address and fix the very reasons why. He owed her the respect of at least giving it a shot. He hadn't got married just to get divorced. And working on his marriage might somehow fix his relationship with his father, his status at work and his slew of other personal issues. And maybe it would make him forget about Ryland Crafton. He still didn't know how he felt about that one.


	21. Small Sacrifices

"And I just wanted to thank you again, Ryland, for all your help with the children's charity. Your hard work and great ideas have been a true blessing. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done," Melanie DiBiase gushed.

Ryland smiled as she took one more sip of hot tea from her mug.

"It was my pleasure. I was just happy to help."

The older woman had invited her younger friend over to finalize plans for an upcoming benefit. For almost two weeks they had worked closely together in an effort to raise money for sick, hospitalized children. Chairing such events was Ryland's specialty. She had been involved in such organizations all her adult life. As the wife of prominent up and coming young doctor, it was what she was expected to do. Though the reward of genuinely helping people and affecting their lives was great, Ryland yearned for more. She had grown bored and tired with that existence. But the unexpected changes and drama Florida had brought to her life, confused and unhappy as ever, Ryland had gladly thrown all her efforts and hard work into making Melanie's event a success.

"I am so happy you decided to stay here in Tampa with us instead of going back to Ohio. I really would have missed you."

Ryland tensed visibly. Just rehashing the sore subject of her angry husband trying to force her to leave the state in an attempt to keep her away from her friends was enough to make Ryland's blood boil.

"So," Ryland changed the subject. "How are Brett and Leah? I haven't seen them in a while."

"They're wonderful, thank you for asking. So is Mike. And now that Kristen is back in town, dare I say that even Ted Jr. seems to be getting his head turned around."

Ryland nearly dropped the cup she was holding.

"Kristen is back in town?" she tried to ask casually, hoping Melanie didn't notice the worried and slightly disappointed tone in her voice.

"Yes. She arrived a few days ago, surprised us all. I am absolutely thrilled that she is here. Between you and me, I was starting to get worried. It's no secret that she and Ted have been having…problems, shall we say. I was worried it was heading for a separation. She hadn't visited here in forever. But apparently they have decided to work things out and I believe that is for the best."

"Oh?"

"She's a lovely girl but I don't have to tell you that. She has always been good for him. They are a good match, Ted just sort of lost his way this last year and a half," his mother sadly shook her head. "But I saw them yesterday and he looked happy. They both did. Marriage takes work, you know that. Sometimes it isn't easy. You want so much for your children to have it easy, to not have to suffer but the reality is, those tough times are a part of life and it is what prepares them to keep moving. I tried so hard to protect my sons but you can't shield them from everything, I suppose. In the end, it was the hard times that tested them that probably ended up saving their relationship. Whatever it is, I am grateful."

"That…that's good. I'm happy for them. Ted deserves for good things to happen to him," Ryland placed her teacup back onto its saucer with shaking hands.

Melanie continued their conversation but Ryland's attention was elsewhere. Just the fact that Ted's wife was back in town was enough to unnerve her and strangely enough, she couldn't pinpoint exactly why. Maybe it was because in the last month, she had grown closer to Ted than anyone. Maybe because in his arms, though both knew it was wrong, though both knew it couldn't last, it felt right. When Josh and Kris were being cold and distant, it almost gave Ted and Ryland an excuse to come together. But Ted was a married man and his marriage deserved a chance. If he and Kris could work it out and turn things around, she only wished the best for them both, even though it produced a dull ache deep within her heart.

"Well, well," a loud, cheerful voice boomed as it entered the living room, interrupting the ladies. "Josh, dare I say we are very lucky men. The two most beautiful women in all of Florida are right here in my living room and we happen to be married to them."

Ted Sr. gave Ryland a kiss on the forehead and his wife one on the lips.

"It's great to see you, Ted," Ryland nodded politely.

"And you as well, Mary Ryland. I do hope you are enjoying this splendid rain free Tampa weather we're having."

"It must be a record," Melanie winked, squeezing her husband's hand. "And how are you today, Josh? Did you enjoy golfing this morning?"

Josh took a seat next to his wife.

"We had a great time, Melanie. Your husband certainly gave me a run for my money."

"Nonsense," Ted Sr. laughed. "It was a tough course."

"How was your day?" Josh turned to his wife.

She forced a smile.

"Good."

Ever since that night of the confrontation at Ted Jr.'s apartment, things had changed for Ryland in more ways than one. If it had brought her and Ted closer together, it had only torn her farther apart from her husband. She had seen another side of him. His anger had been horrifying but it had also made her realize just how aloof he had been. It made her question their happiness altogether. And from there it had only gone downhill. He had perfected the art of giving her the silent treatment. Then his insistence of who she could and could not associate with along with his strong suggestion that she go back to Ohio had only made the situation more tense. Her feelings for him had changed and there was no turning back. She felt…different. They barely talked, they barely made love anymore. He was more invested in his career. Had they ever loved each other at all? Did they even know each other? Or had it just been a marriage of convenience, a social arrangement?

"Ryland, Josh, won't you two stay on for lunch?" Melanie asked.

"Sure," Ryland answered for the both of them. "That would be great."

A pleased Melanie went off into the kitchen to prepare a light meal and her husband followed to help, leaving the other married couple alone.

"Can you at least pretend to be happy to see me?" Josh asked with a terse whisper after a few seconds.

"I think that goes both ways, dear. Or perhaps you are just a better actor than I am."

"For God's sake, how much longer are we going to do this, Ryland?"

"You tell me," she stared him down.

"It bewilders me how you are so angry, how this whole debacle you helped create managed to get turned around on me. I have done what you wanted. I helped saved that girl's life. I protected your little friend, Teddy's secret. I allowed you to stay here…"

"You allowed me?"

Josh bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Listen, Ryland, I don't want to live like this anyway anymore. I want to put everything that happened behind us."

"Is that you really want?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a simple question, Josh. What do you want?"

"I want my wife back. I want our home."

"A wife? A home? Or just someone who cooks the meals in a house you waltz in and out of every time you feel like it."

"This is ridiculous. And it's a conversation best delayed until later when we can talk more freely."

"Fine."

Josh was still annoyed.

"What do I want?" he muttered under his breath to himself. "The question is, what do you want?"

It was more rhetorical than anything but the irony of the moment was when Ted DiBiase Jr. walked in as Josh posed the question. Ryland felt her breath catch in her throat as their eyes met for the first time. She nervously chewed at her lip, neither looking away as Kristen followed behind him.

"Ryland, Josh," she smiled. "It's so good to see you both."

"Likewise," Josh mumbled.

"Hello, Kristen," Ryland awkwardly received her hug and two cheeked kiss.

"Hey Ry," Ted wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans. "Dr. Crafton."

"Hello Ted," Ryland nodded.

"Ted," Josh said solemnly, looking him in the eye.

"Well I'm glad everyone can make it," Melanie and Ted Sr. returned to the living room where their guests had been joined by their son and daughter in law. "Lunch will be ready in a minute."

Ryland ran her fingers through her hair. The newest additions to the dining table had somehow managed to make the meal even more uncomfortable than it already was. She sat back quietly, listening to the conversation that Melanie mostly dominated. She seemed thrilled for there to be accord amongst her friends and family. Ted Sr. leaned back on the arm of her chair proudly looking on. Josh tried to act as normal as possible. Ted Jr. was quiet and almost sullen as a beautiful and animated Kristen smiled and happily chatted with her mother in law.

"…Isn't that right, honey?" Kristen rubbed her husband's arm.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Right," Ted agreed, clearly not paying any attention to what was going on around him.

He was doing his best to keep it together and not stare at Ryland. His wife had been back in town for a week and for all intent and purpose, things had been going well. They had been getting along and had talked about a lot of the issues that had caused problems before. It was like being with a new version of Kristen. She was upbeat and calm, more understanding and way less critical. She had a renewed interest in her husband's career and the daily goings on at FCW. She hadn't missed a live show yet. She was doing everything right. But why didn't it matter? The conversation mulled on as Ryland silently wished she were anywhere but there. Somehow Ted Sr. had managed to pull Josh away and Kristen had ended up helping Melanie in the kitchen. That left Ryland and Ted Jr. alone for the first time in weeks. Though many thoughts raced through their minds, neither spoke at first. With hearts pounding and tensions rising, Ryland made the first move.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

"Good," he shrugged. "You?"

"Good. Um, I can't complain. And Maryse…"

"Good. She came back to work yesterday."

"Oh Ted, that's wonderful. I'm glad."

"Me too."

Awkward silence.

"So, um, it must be nice to have Kris back," Ryland cleared her throat.

"About that…"

"I think it's good for you," she cut him off. "I want you to be happy, Ted."

"What about you?" he asked.

"This isn't about me. Kris…she's your wife. You belong with her."

Ted nodded and looked away. Ryland had spoken and Ted had heard her loud and clear. Seconds later, his wife and mother returned.

"Are you ready to eat, sweetie? Your mom made tuna melts."

Ted Jr. smiled.

"Sounds great. I'm starving."

"What's new?" Kristen teased. "I'll make you a glass of lemonade. Maybe we can eat outside."

"Okay. Thanks."

She looked in his eyes.

"I love you."

Ted stared down at her, at the girl he had once loved with all his heart. He had loved her from the beginning. He had promised eternity and he knew that's what he had to give her. She was still the same person. Despite the tension, the mistakes, the drama, the heated arguments, the lack of understanding, somewhere underneath all that was the girl who had stolen his heart that first time he saw her sharpening her pencil in English class. He could make this work, he had to. If she could make an effort, why couldn't he?

"I love you, too," he said softly, with real meaning.

Ryland wrapped her arms around herself. She pretended hearing him say that to his wife, seeing the way he looked at her in that moment, didn't stab her in the heart like a sharp knife. Pulling away was the right thing to do, it was the only thing to do. It was becoming painfully clear that her own marriage couldn't be saved but if Ted's could, she would do everything she could to help facilitate that. It was the ultimate sacrifice but that's what you did when you truly loved someone.


	22. Hanging By A Moment

Ryland Crafton anxiously tapped her slender fingers against the steering wheel. It was mid-morning and the traffic had grown even heavier after she had exited the I-4 after passing through Orlando. She was headed southeast, taking a route she hadn't traveled before. The tolls on the road were plentiful and she muttered under her breath as she continued to approach them. Her frustration had more to do with where she was going rather than the conditions or the loose change it was taking to get there. The city was Palm Bay, a little over two hours from the Tampa city limits. On a calm Friday morning, it was the last place she expected she would be going but plans had changed in the blink of an eye.

It had started with a simple text message. She had received it while getting dressed after her shower. Josh had long taken off for work and as usual, she was preparing to have breakfast all alone. Then she had received an unexpected communication from Ted Jr. It had read, _Important. Need to see you now. 322. _An address had followed. She had tried calling him and even texting back but there had been no response. Her sense of alarm had been instantly heightened. Something was going on. She feared Maryse was sick again. Without hesitation, she was behind the wheel of her car headed to meet him. She arrived just before eleven a.m. and the navigation device led her to a Comfort Suites hotel. Sighing, Ryland parked. She took the elevator to the third floor, assuming the 322 was the room number. With her heart pounding, she knocked softly on the door. It was opened almost immediately.

"Ryland, you came."

Ted, who looked genuinely surprised for a few seconds, answered in jeans and a tee shirt. The room was otherwise quiet.

"Is everything okay? Is it Maryse? Did something happen?"

Ted shook his head.

"Calm down. It's none of that."

"Ted…"

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to. Maryse is fine."

Ryland breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry. Please," he sighed. "Come in."

She reluctantly followed him inside. It was a normal room, not spectacular in size with just a desk, chair, refrigerator and microwave, a couch and a king sized bed. She sat on the chair.

"Ted, what is going on? I, I don't understand. Why did you tell me to come here?"

He looked at her as he began to pace.

"I'm sorry but I had to see you. I didn't know any other way."

It had been over a week since their last encounter at his parents' home. They hadn't had any contact since.

"You don't look well," she observed with a frown. "Ted, talk to me. What is all this about? What's going on?"

He finally stopped and she noticed the heavy bags that loomed underneath his eyes.

"I feel like I'm going crazy, like I'm losing it."

"Talk to me," she repeated again.

He took a deep breath.

"Kris has been back for a couple weeks now."

"I know. How is that?"

Ted shrugged.

"Great, I guess. Every morning we wake up together. She starts my shower and by the time I'm done, there is a hot breakfast waiting for me before work. Some days she packs my lunch, other days she'll come down to the arena and we go out for food. We have a home cooked dinner every night. We talk like we haven't talked in years. We watch all our favorite TV shows together. I tease her and tell her that she's too old for those primetime teeny bopper soaps on the CW. She pretends like she hates it but she watches Swamp People with me and doesn't complain. She comes to all my shows and seems to really like it, really get into it. We do cool stuff together and we get along…not one fight since she's been back."

Ryland swallowed hard. It was difficult to hear that but she was glad he, they, were so happy. That was the way it was supposed to be.

"That sounds great. See? I told you to just give it a chance. I knew everything would work out."

"That's the thing, Ry. It's not working out. Everything is perfect or at least it seems that way but why do I still feel like shit on the inside?"

A visible wave of sadness washed over him. Feeling awful for the man she cared about, she stood and walked over to him. Her sympathetic hand shook as she went to place it on his broad shoulder. Ted spun around and pulled her into his arms. She whimpered out loud as their lips met in yet another perfect kiss.

"No!" she squirmed to pull away from him. "Ted, what are you doing?"

"I don't know. I couldn't help myself. And I had to see you. "

"Ted…"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day in my apartment when we kissed. I held you in my arms and it felt like the most natural thing in the world."

She backed away from him.

"Don't do this. Please…"

"You don't get it. Or maybe you do and you're just fighting it. My wife is back and she is doing everything right and it doesn't matter cause all I want is you"

Ryland felt her breath leave her throat.

"Ted, you don't mean that," she tried to find her voice. "You're just vulnerable right now. Vulnerable and confused and…"

"I'm not confused, Ry. This is the most clear headed I've been in a while. Damn, give me some credit. Don't you think I'd give something this important some thought? Hell, it's all I think about. You're all I think about."

Ryland's voice trembled.

"But Kris…she, she's your wife."

"I know that," he hung his head. "I promised to love her for the rest of time but things happened and I ended up falling out of love with her completely. I don't know how it happened…when…I just know that it did. It sucks. I don't want to hurt her but she stopped believing in me a long time ago and it just did something to me. It changed me and how I looked at her, how I felt. Our marriage has been falling apart and now it's too late to save it. I'm ashamed to admit it but I don't even want to save it."

"Ted…"

"Seeing you again, spending time with you…it just reminded me of how stuff used to be, you know? We were so happy and things were so simple when we were little kids."

"But we're not kids anymore."

"You're a good person and the way you were with Maryse and the way you stuck your neck out for all of us…I respect that. Look, Ry, I don't know what's going on, what I'm feeling but I know I can't help it…and I know at least a little part of you feels the same way."

"But…"

"I have a show tonight and it's a make or break match. A lot is riding on it. I drove down here early. My dad and Virgil and the WWE scouts are all gonna be paying attention tonight. And Kris is gonna be there cheering me on, With all that going on, all I can do is think about this thing between you and me. So I texted you and I had no idea if you would even come. When you tried to call me back, I didn't answer cause I felt like a fool. I was scared to death and it's hard for someone like me to admit that. I had no idea what to say. But I knew that if you came, if you just showed up, I could try to put into words what I'm feeling. I know this is crazy and I know it's wrong but I couldn't pretend anymore. I feel like…damn, Ry. I feel like I'm falling in love with you."

Ryland closed her eyes as her whole body began to shake. It was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Don't say that. Oh God, Ted. You don't mean that. You can't."

"Yes, I do. It's true."

"Please think about what you're saying."

"We have this thing between us. I care about you. I know I can talk to you about anything. I love spending time with you. I trust you. I'm attracted to you."

"Ted…"

"And I know you feel the same way. I know you do. Man, don't lie to me, Ryland. Please. Not now."

She bit her lip.

"It doesn't matter how or what we feel about each other, Ted. It's wrong. Don't you see? Anyway, we look at it, no matter how you spin it, it is still very wrong for us to have these kinds of feelings. It's no good, for either of us."

"I know that."

"You're with Kris and I'm married to Josh."

Ted chuckled sarcastically.

"Are you serious right now? Ry, you know you haven't been happy with that guy for a long time. You're not in love with Josh. You're beautiful and smart and sweet. And he doesn't even realize it. That or he just doesn't give a hot damn. You deserve more than from some guy to ignore you and take you for granted all the time."

He reached out for her hand that was trembling.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"Because I can't stand being away from you for another second. Because I wake up and I want you in my arms. Because I don't want to lie anymore."

He pulled her closer to him. She shivered as she felt his hand touch the small of her back. The other arm reached out for her and she fought it, refusing to look in his face until he tilted her chin upwards.

"It's not right," she kept whispering, tears falling.

"I'm in love with you, Ry," Ted gently cupped her face. "I can't help that. I love you."

"It's not right."

It wasn't right and they both knew it but lost in the moment and in each other, desperate for comfort, it didn't matter. All that mattered was how safe they felt when their lips crashed together. He kissed her sweet tears, holding her close. She melted in his strong embrace as they backed up until he bumped against the bed. They pulled away and he looked at her. They both knew what was coming next, both of their hearts raced with a combination of desire and fear. Staring in her eyes, Ted gave her one last chance to back out, to stop him before they crossed that critical point of no return. He didn't want her to leave. He needed her. He needed to hold her at that moment more than he needed to breathe.

"Ryland."

When he called her by name, it sent chills up and down her spine. He kissed her again like he meant it. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck before her hands slid down and caressed him, grabbing at his tee shirt. It was quickly discarded, revealing a smooth tan and chiseled abs. Her breath came in radical spurts as he leaned down and ever so lightly moved the strap of her sundress from her shoulder. His kisses felt like a little piece of heaven as slowly they undressed each other. He eased her onto the bed, holding her, staring at her the whole time. Ryland knew how wrong it was but she couldn't stop it. The feeling between them was just too powerful to ignore. Ted was gentle and slow. He took his time. He made love to her like a real man. Ryland relished the feeling, crying gently the entire time in his arms. She had never been held like that, not by Josh, not ever by any man. He had told her that he had fallen in love with her and she knew she felt the same way. Their love was forbidden, it could never be but for a few hours, time belonged to them.


	23. Out Of Control

Ryland Crafton shivered as she used the soft white towel to dry her long wet locks. When she was done, she looked in the mirror. With her face sans makeup and clad only in a pink bathrobe, Ryland sighed. She almost didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. The physical features were familiar but her eyes were different or maybe it was the emotion behind them. She was still the same person on the outside but something had drastically changed on the inside. One week before, she had stood in front of that very same mirror in that same robe and dried her hair. She had stood a woman unhappy, unsure of her life, her marriage, herself. But a few stolen hours in a hotel room a couple hours away had managed to change everything.

His words had resonated in her ears. His tender touch had warmed her all over. The things he had said. Ted DiBiase Jr., her childhood friend, now all grown up and married was confessing to her that his relationship with his wife was over and that he had fallen in love with Ryland. It was wrong…they both knew it but it changed nothing. They had fallen into each other's arms. From that first touch, that first kiss, she had realized her own feelings for him. The Maryse situation had brought them closer together. They had begun spending all their spare time together. They had reminisced about the past and in a way, it had set the pace for their future. Both were lonely, insecure…unhappy. In each other they had found someone they could trust, they could talk to. It had created a bond that had turned into something more. When they reconnected, he had been different from the sweet country boy she had grown up with. He was sullen and angry and troubled. But beneath those layers was something good, something vulnerable and Ryland had gotten to know that man.

He had said his marriage to Kris was all but over. Ted had spoken with amazing candor. It disturbed him but he had fallen out of love with a woman he had pledged to love forever. And a part of Ryland could empathize with that situation. She was dealing with similar circumstances. But as she had combed over the years with Josh, it made her question if she had ever really loved him at all. Regardless, she could admit, if only to herself, that her marriage was a sham. Josh's true love was his career. While alike in many ways, they were vastly different individuals. He didn't understand her and was not interested in getting to know her. And his behavior that night and thereafter with Maryse had been revolting. He had saved her life and had been caring enough to keep the secret to save her job and reputation but beyond that, he had showed his true colors when it came to his wife. He had been unreasonable and controlling and Ryland had spent the days as a shell going through the motions. It was like the living dead until another's man warmth, his touch, had awakened something deep within her soul.

A small smile crept over her lips as she brushed her hair. She had loved the way Ted had run his hands through it. His hands were so masculine, so strong. When his thumb rolled a trail down her face it was enough to bring her to tears. But he held her with such tenderness and love. She had held him back with all her might as he slowly moved around inside her. He took his time, stroking her, kissing her. He wanted to make her feel loved, he wanted to make her feel good. The sex with Josh was like going through the motions and had been less than memorable as hind sight was always 20/20. Afterwards, she and Ted had held onto each other for dear life. She had wept again in his arms. There was so much to say but Ryland had said nothing, even as Ted had repeated his feelings for her. It wasn't just meaningless sex or two lost souls caught up in the moment. He loved her and he wanted to be with her.

Ryland had left that afternoon feeling more confused than ever. Facing the reality about her situation with Josh had been more difficult than she could have imagined. Facing the new reality of how she felt about Ted was even harder. But when they had parted ways, the real world had set in. As magical as their time was together, it would eventually have to end which meant she had to go home to her husband and he had to go back to his wife. They couldn't just abruptly end their respective marriages. And what would their families say when they found out the truth? It would cause pure devastation, chaos. And the Shore and DiBiase families were deeply rooted in the Southern Baptist religion. Adultery went against everything they had believed in, every value they had ever been taught. And as much as they felt for each other, it was no justifying what they had done.

Ryland had cried the whole drive home. She could never see Ted again. That very thought was enough to make her hysterical but she knew if she was around him, it would be damned near impossible to control her feelings emotional and now physical, for him. So it had to end. She had texted him and told him as much. He reluctantly agreed but that arrangement had lasted only 72 hours. Them being back in each other's arms was inevitable. Ryland had craved his touch and making love to him had been the only thing that had been able to satisfy the emptiness in her heart and the vacancy between her legs. Sighing, she ventured to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and make breakfast. While deciding between an omelet and pancakes, the ringing of the doorbell caught her off guard. Frowning, Ryland made her way to the front door and was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Ryland," came a soft voice and a nervous smile. "Good morning. I, um, I hope I'm not interrupting. Is this a bad time?"

Ryland swallowed hard. It was Kristen DiBiase.

"I…no, um…please come in," she nervously opened the door a little wider and stepped aside.

Kristen walked inside and Ryland offered her a seat.

"I feel awful, I should have called first…"

"It's alright. Can I get you a cup of coffee or something?"

"Coffee would be nice, thank you."

Ryland nodded and headed behind the counter of the island. She grabbed two mugs and warmed up a pot. She busied herself, making sure her back was towards Kristen. She couldn't bear to look her in the eye, not after what she had done with her husband. Kristen was such a nice girl and the two women had always gotten along. It was easy to convince herself that it was okay when she and Ted were alone but standing just a few feet away from his unsuspecting wife was a sobering reminder that none of it was okay.

"Sugar? Cream?" Ryland asked.

"No, I, um, I take it straight."

Ryland nodded and cursed out loud when she accidentally tipped the cup and some of the hot liquid spilled out and burned her hands.

"Dammitt," she began frantically wiping up the small mess.

"Are you okay? Are your hurt?" a concerned Kristen asked.

The nurse in her instinctively reached out to the petite brunette and began inspecting her hand. An edgy Ryland jumped back.

"I, I'm fine. Really," she hastily tried to explain.

Ryland turned and washed her hand off. She had been so jumpy when the thought crossed her mind that maybe Kristen wasn't so unsuspecting after all. Maybe she had caught wind of the affair. A woman's intuition was a powerful thing. Maybe she had noticed a difference in Ted or even worse, maybe she had found the stream of text messages written back and forth between Ryland and Ted. But one look at the expression on Kristen's face and Ryland immediately thought otherwise. It was guilt and shame fueling her paranoia. Kristen knew nothing.

"Are you sure everything is alright? I could come back…"

"No, no. It's okay," Ryland wiped her hands and took a seat across from Kristen. "What can I do for you? What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Kristen began. "I, um, I wish this was more of a social visit but there has been something on my mind and I didn't know who else to go to. Melanie and I are close but I couldn't talk to her, not about this. I need some help, Ryland."

Ryland fidgeted in her seat.

"And what makes you think I can help you?"

Kristen shrugged.

"I don't know that you can, I guess I'm just hoping and praying."

"What's wrong?"

"Ted and I…well, we've been having problems."

"Oh?"

"It started a while ago right around the time Ted got released to FCW, maybe a little before. Things were going downhill with his career, he was sure he was going to be cut permanently. He started acting differently. It really bothered him. He, um, he was working hard, spending more and more time at the gym, doing whatever it took to keep his position. It drove us apart. I didn't understand it. I mean, Ted, and I have been together a long time, since high school. I knew his passion for wrestling, I knew it meant more to him than anything to follow in Ted Sr.'s footsteps. I supported him, or at least I thought I was but it was hard. The lonely days and nights and even when he was around, he wasn't really. He was so distant. Then he started drinking and that made everything worse. We argued about everything…it just tore the marriage apart."

Ryland swallowed hard.

"I, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Turns out, his time in Florida was a good thing for us. It made me realize how much I missed him. This is my marriage, Ryland. I love Ted…I have loved him since I was a teenager. He's my husband and I take those vows seriously. I don't want to give up on him, on us. And that's why I've decided to stay around."

Ryland felt awful. Kristen's words were sincere, thoughtful. And she was the one having an affair with her husband. Hearing that Kristen wasn't going back to Mississippi felt like a punch in the stomach.

"I understand. Kristen, I just don't know how I can be of any help to you…"

"You and Ted are friends."

"We, we are."

"I know he respects you. I hate to put you in the middle but you could talk to him, maybe see where his head is."

"I don't know…"

"I know this sounds silly and I hate to admit it but part of me is jealous of you, Ryland."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you have it all. You're beautiful and intelligent and classy and sophisticated. And you and Josh seem so happy. You really love each other. I know he has a demanding career as well but you two really keep it together. That's a beautiful thing. I respect that. I look up to you and I'm desperate right now. I feel like you are the only person who can help me."

Ryland closed her eyes. She wanted to die right then and there.

"I can't make promises. I don't want to give you false hope but um…I'll see what I can do."

A huge smile of tangible relief washed over Kristen's face.

"That's all I can ask. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome"

"Just that and advice. What is the secret to a peaceful and happy marriage?"

Ryland chewed the inside of her lip as she stared down at the coffee that was now growing cold. She had no answers for Kristen's question. And she had no excuse for her own behavior. The situation was out of control and spiraling.


	24. Moving Forward

Ryland slowly opened her eyes. It was after six in the evening and she cursed to herself. She must have accidentally dozed off. Judging from the soft snore she heard behind her, Ted had probably drifted off as well. It had been a careless move on both their parts. Soon each would have their respective spouses at home waiting on them. It had started with a late morning text and they had compared their schedules for the day. There would be enough time to spend a few stolen moments in each other's arms. Both jumped at such opportunities but if they were going to continue to see each other, they would have to be more careful about it.

"Ted," she gently shook his arm until he woke up.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily, stirring as he yawned.

"We have to go," she stated simply, before starting to sit up.

Ted groaned and tightened his grip, desperately trying to hold on and not let her go.

"Don't leave. Please. Just a few more minutes."

Ryland sighed. They didn't have a few more minutes.

"It's late. We fell asleep. We have to get going."

It was a small motel located on the outskirts of Clearwater a city just a few miles away from Tampa. It was clean and quaint, not the type of establishment that people like Ryland Crafton and Ted DiBiase Jr. would usually frequent. It was the type of place that didn't bat an eye if couples came and paid by the hour. It had become their regular meeting spot, their romantic little sanctuary, the one place where they could be together away from the prying eyes of the world.

"Stay."

"Ted, you know we can't," Ryland sighed heavily. "Get up. We have to get dressed."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I hate this part," he stated. "It's the worst. It sucks when we have to leave like this."

Ryland closed her eyes.

"Ted, I can't do this anymore."

"Baby, I know it's hard…"

"It's not just hard. Don't you see? It's wrong. Look at us sneaking off to have sex in some cheap motel room that we rent for only three or four hours at a time. All the lies and deceit…rushing home to shower and change so that Josh and Kris won't suspect anything."

Ted frowned.

"You make it sound so cheap."

"It is."

He gently tilted her face so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Please don't say things like that. You don't mean that, Ry."

She felt her heart grow heavy, her eyes well with tears. She didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry, Ted. I…"

"I know, I know," he planted kisses all over her face.

"Ted, I love being with you, being in your arms. You know that. I love making love to you but I can't deal with the sneaking around anymore. And the guilt is eating me alive. Kristen is coming to me begging me to help her save her marriage when I'm the one who is sleeping with her husband. I can barely look at myself in the mirror anymore. It is hard to sleep at night. I am not that kind of woman. It doesn't matter how strongly we feel about each other…it doesn't give either of us the right to be unfaithful, to disregard the vows we took. Dammitt…"

"Listen, I'm sorry Kris came to you. I had no idea she would do something like that. I don't know what the hell she was thinking."

"You can't be mad at her. She didn't know what to do. Ted, she's lost. She is scared to death and she is confused and she is desperate to hold onto her marriage. I feel terrible for her."

"Damn, Ry, how do you think I feel? I'm not some heartless guy. I don't want her to feel bad. I still care about Kris' feelings very much."

"As you should."

"I do but you say it like you're mad at me. Look, babe, I don't know what you want to me to do, what you want me to say. I feel bad, too. I know what we're doing is wrong and the last thing I want to do is hurt Kris."

"Me either. And I'm not angry with you but that's why we have to stop this now."

"I don't want to do that. Hell, I can't do that. I can't not see you, not hold you in my arms. Being apart like that drives me crazy. We tried already to stay away from each other and it didn't work."

"Then we have to try harder. Ted, we were weak. It's not about being selfish and what we want anymore. It's about what we have to do, doing the right thing for everyone involved, including ourselves."

Ted closed his eyes.

"This is more than sex to me, Ry. I want you to know that. I hope you know that already. I've told you a hundred times already, I'm crazy about you and I want to be with you."

"I want that to but we both know there is no way that can happen."

"Yes, it can. Do you love me?"

"Ted…"

He held her hand in his, after running his fingers through her dark locks.

"Just answer my question, babe. Please. Are you in love with me?"

Ryland bit her lip. It was no denying it and she had already tried that. Her heart belonged to Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Yes. Yes, Ted. I do love you," she rubbed the unshaven stubble on his chin. "I love you very much but it doesn't matter. Maybe during another time, in another life but we are both married to other people. That's the reality of the situation and it is time we faced that like mature, responsible, God fearing adults."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm not happy with, Kris. Our life together hasn't been right for a long time. I know how bad she wants to work things out but it's just not gonna happen. I know it's gonna hurt her but I don't want to lead her on and make it worse if she keeps thinking everything is gonna get better and be okay like it used to be. It's not right and it's not fair, just like this isn't so…I've decided to leave."

"What?" Ryland's eyes widened.

"I am leaving Kristen. I've made up my mind. I am gonna tell her in the next few days that I want to file for a legal separation."

Ryland pulled the covers to her chest.

"Ted, no. You, you can't do that, not for me. I love you, too, and I wish there was a way for us to be together but you can't…"

"It's not for you," he cut her off. "I mean, yeah what we're doing may have pushed this along but it was bound to happen anyway. I'm not happy anymore and I haven't been for a long time. A part of me will always love Kris but I'm not in love with her anymore, definitely not like I'm in love with you. It doesn't even feel right anymore to keep the sham going. I know what I have to do. So no matter how you feel, what you do or say, I am still gonna file for divorce. I have to move on."

She had not been expecting that kind of news for him.

"That is a huge step."

"Baby, don't you think I know that? Come on."

"And you're sure that is what you want? You have given this a lot of thought?"

"Of course, I have. Hell, it's all I think about."

"Oh Ted…"

"What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love Josh? I mean, are you happy with the way your life is going right now?"

Ryland looked him right in the eye.

"No," she answered truthfully in a soft voice. "You know I'm not."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

"Don't even start. Ted, I can't…"

She knew what he was asking, what he was getting at.

"Why not?"

"I, I don't know. I just can't."

"I know it's not the money. Your family has money. You'll be able to survive and you did go to college and stuff. Yeah, you might not be able to live the way you do now but…"

"It's not about that. Ted, I could care less about the damned money or the cars or the big house or the country club. That never mattered to me."

"Then what is it? Ry, talk to me. What is holding you back? Look, I'm not asking you to do anything for me. This should be for you, for your own happiness and peace of mind. If you don't love the guy and you're not happy, why the hell stick around? It's not like it's gonna get any better. What are you gonna do, be miserable and stay stuck in this situation forever?"

He had a point and oddly enough it was one she had never considered, even in the depths of infinite misery. What was holding her back?

"I, I'm afraid."

Her voice was so quiet he could barely hear her. But one look in her eyes and he understood her trepidation. He even felt sorry for her.

"What are you afraid of, baby? Come on, talk to me."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm afraid of everything…of being alone, of what people will say about me, of change, of starting over, of failure…"

"I'm scared, too. This is a big change. And I know people will talk…they always do. My parents will be real disappointed in me and my dad will probably blame me for everything. I'm trying to focus on my career right now so yeah to think I'll be starting over in my personal life with everything going on with wrestling…that's tough. Even though things just didn't work out and it's a lot of stuff Kris and I both have to share blame for, I get what you're saying. My marriage failed too. That sucks, that wasn't supposed to be part of the plan."

Ryland buried her head in Ted's bare chest, sighing in contentment as those strong arms just enveloped her a little tighter.

"What am I going to do? What is going to happen to us?"

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't answer that. I can't predict the future. None of this will be easy. It'll be rough at first but I have a feeling everything is gonna be alright in the end. It'll work out somehow."

"I don't love Josh. I feel like my whole life is a lie right now. I am so unhappy with him. Going back to that house, sharing a bed with him every night…it feels like the four walls are always closing in on me. I don't want to be with him anymore."

"I know you don't."

She looked him in the eye.

"You're going to leave Kris. I am going to leave Josh. It will be hard at first, like you said, but the initial shock and all the drama will eventually wear off."

"It will. And we'll be in better places in our lives and Josh and Kris will get over it in time."

"We'll take our time and once we are stable and comfortable with the new reality, then we will concentrate on us. We can try to be together and make a relationship work."

Ted nodded.

"And we get to quit with all this sneaking around."

That sounded like a relief.

"We can do this."

Ted gave her a reassuring smile.

"We can. We are going to do this."

He held her close and she sank back into his strong embrace. Once again, their lips found one another. They were both about to embark on the biggest decision of their lives, one that would surely be followed by consequences. There was nowhere to go except forward, moving on to a possible future with each other. With the anxiety, came fear. But even in the darkest of times, each knew what they had to do. And they had each other.


	25. Worth It?

It had been a quiet Thursday night. After the long and physically exhausting work day at the FCW practice gym had officially ended, Ted DiBiase Jr. had headed back to his apartment. He had unloaded his belongings and climbed into the hot shower that awaited him. Kris was home and normally she would have a delicious home cooked meal prepared. But when he stepped out of the shower instead his wife informed him that his parents had called and had invited them out for dinner. She had already accepted on their behalf so he quietly dressed and a half hour later or so, the couple was on their way to meet his mother and father as well as his little brother, Brett, and Brett's wife, Leah, for dinner at a nearby restaurant.

The cuisine was seafood and the mood was good. Everyone was happy and talkative. Ted Jr. sat quietly in his seat, engulfed in his plate, making sure he nodded or at least made a comment every now and then. His mind was not on the food or his family. His mind was on the woman he loved, Ryland Crafton. He was wondering where she was and what she was doing at that moment. He missed her like crazy and he dared to think the maybe she missed him, too. But there was something else on his mind and he was suddenly reminded when his wife shot him a warm smile and placed her hand in his. She rubbed his knee under the table and he shifted awkwardly. The plan had not changed. He still planned on leaving his wife and ending his marriage. The only problem was, it was easier said than done. He wanted to do it the right way, whatever that was. Every day he had meant to tell Kris, to sit her down and tell her that their marriage was over. But each day and night had ended without the conversation taking place.

The family evening had begun with feelings of tension and awkwardness for Ted but during dinner he had warmed up. He was close with his brother and he had always been fond of Leah. Besides, it was nice when they all could get together and wrestling not be the topic of conversation or Ted Jr's various screw-ups. He had relaxed considerably throughout the night and the drive home with Kris had been rather pleasant. They arrived back at the apartment hand in hand. Tired, Ted had turned on the television set in their bedroom and began stripping down to his underwear so he could relax. He didn't even notice that his wife was standing in the dimly lit doorway.

"Kris, what's up?" he frowned.

She stared at him.

"Tonight was a lot of fun," she said softly.

"Yeah," Ted nodded. "It was nice everybody getting together like that. And the food was really good, especially the grilled shrimp. How was your tilapia?"

"It was great. Everything tasted really good."

"Yeah, well, I am glad we got to go. Uh, it's getting pretty late. I'm just gonna lay down and relax, see what's on the TV and stuff. What are you gonna do for the rest of the night?"

"I don't know. There is a book I've been reading that's pretty good that I wanted to finish but before I did, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Yeah. What's up?"

She looked nervous.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For giving me, for giving us a real chance. I know this hasn't been easy for you, Ted. But I just wanted to say that I love you and that I'm proud of you. We don't have the perfect marriage but you're trying to be the best husband possible and I am grateful for that. We have really been working on things and that means a lot to me because I know you have a lot of other stuff going on. But our relationship is important to me and it's nice to know that it is important to you, too. You mean the world to me and I am so in love with you. All I want is for our dreams to come true, the dreams we had when we were dating and when we first got married. I just want to be happy and build our dream house in Mississippi and I want to go to work every day feeling fulfilled and I want you to live your life out in that ring doing what you love, doing what you were born to do, doing what makes you happy. I wasn't always the most supportive wife and for that I am sorry. But I am working on it. I am working on a lot of things because all I want is to be your wife and your best friend and your partner in life and eventually the mother of your children."

Ted swallowed hard, suddenly feeling all of two feet tall. The love, hope and sincerity in her eyes was tangible. Once he told her what he had to tell her, she would undoubtedly be crushed. He knew he had to somehow summon his courage but it was hard. There were almost no words.

"Kris…"

She walked over to him and stood on the tips of her toes kissing his lips. Ted closed his eyes, giving in to instinct to what was natural between a husband and a wife. She kissed him and he kissed back. Their hands found each other's bodies as Ted undressed her and she helped him take off his boxer shorts. When they were completely naked, they fell underneath the covers of the bed. Kris closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her husband's lips kissing her heated flesh. She was ready for him, she wanted him. When it was time to seal the deal, Ted frowned and stopped.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

Ted motioned downwards.

"I, um…I can't."

It happened to the best of men but usually not to those who were virile and healthy, in their mid 20's. But there was an explanation as to why Ted Jr. could not perform.

"Are you alright? That, that has never happened before."

It was now or never.

"No," Ted sighed, sitting up and looking right at Kris. "I'm not alright."

"Talk to me."

He let out a deep breath. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"I…Kris, there is something I have to tell you. And it's really hard for me to say this to you."

"You're scaring me…"

"I love you. I've loved you since I was a kid. When I asked you to be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me, I meant that."

"I meant that too," she agreed quietly.

"People change, Kris. Life changes. Things happen. And sometimes in those kinds of situations two people together either get through it as a team or it pulls them apart."

"What are you trying to say?"

"We have been through a lot together and our marriage took a big hit, that's no secret. We gave it an honest shot trying to fix things but this…it just isn't working."

Kristen's eyes grew wide.

"Teddy, what are you…no!"

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. I swear I never wanted to hurt you but we can't go on like this. Kris, this is gonna be hard for you to hear and trust me, it is so hard for me to say and I never thought I would be saying it but our marriage…"

"No," she whimpered as if by not allowing him to speak would make the dire circumstances not so.

"It's over," he stated quietly and simply.

She started to cry and it broke his heart.

"You don't mean it…"

"I just can't be with you anymore."

"No! No! Ted, why?"

He closed his eyes. Damn, this was hard.

"It's not the same. Kris, I'm not happy and I haven't been happy for a while. We spend so much time working on our marriage that it feels more like a full time job, it's like we don't enjoy each other anymore. Hell, we've changed so much, it's like we don't even know each other anymore. For me, it's like going through the motions. I hate feeling this way, living like this and it won't get better. I wish it could but we both know it won't. But I just…I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend anymore. We both deserve better. We both deserve to be happy, Kris."

She looked on at her husband in disbelief, eyes wide, tears falling, sobs racking her small frame.

"But I love you…"

"I know," he sighed. "I know you do. I love you, too. I always will but I'm just not in love with you anymore, not like I used to be…not like I should be. I, I haven't felt that way for a long time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm gonna file for legal separation and I think we should live apart…"

"Ted…"

"But eventually I, I want a divorce, Kris. That's the plan."

"Oh my God…" she began to wail over and over again.

He knew she would freak out, he knew the news would shock her and break her heart but it was still hard seeing it.

"Look, I know you're sad and I know this probably isn't what you want."

"Of course this isn't what I want! You're my husband, Ted! I love you. I took vows with you. Doesn't that mean anything anymore? We went through a rough patch and we both did and said bad things but you just don't walk out on a marriage just because things get tough."

"It's not that. It's more than that and you know it."

"But I came here and things were good and we've been getting along…"

"It's too late, Kris. It's forced and awkward and it just too late. I know you're hurting and that kills me but there is nothing else I can do. It's like pulling off a bandaid…it's gonna hurt like hell either way but you may as well do it right away. We, um…I know we have a lot to talk about and decide and we will but um, now it's probably a good idea if tomorrow you start making plans to go back to Mississippi. I've never done this before but I guess we'll both need lawyers and stuff. I want to be fair and I don't want this thing to turn ugly."

"Just like that, huh?" she sniffled. "You're talking so casually about a divorce, about ending our marriage. How could you?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that. No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. This is hard, Kris, so hard…"

"Is it someone else?" she asked out of the blue.

Ted felt his heart skip a beat. He had not been prepared for that question.

"Kris…"

"No! Answer the question. I want to know. Is there someone else, Ted?"

He hung his head. He was not ashamed of falling in love with Ryland. There was nothing seedy or bad about their relationship but it sounded so sordid discussing it out loud.

"Yes," he said in a low voice, refusing to meet her eyes.

Kris climbed out of bed and began getting dressed. The tears still flowed freely and she frantically wiped at them.

"Of course it is someone else."

"Kris, don't. Come on. It's not like that."

"The hell it is. You give me some speech about how we've grown apart and that you don't love me anymore but when it all comes down to it, it is about the homewrecking whore you've been having an affair with!"

"She is not a whore and she has nothing to do with this," he grabbed at her arm.

"Let me go!" she jerked away. "She has everything to do with this! This is our life together, our marriage and you just ruined it. I hope she is worth it."

Ted was left alone in his bed with his thoughts and the memories of everything that had just happened. He had done it, he had finally done it. His life would be forever changed. He had just taken the first step to first step in ending his marriage. One decision would affect his career, his family relationships, and even what was going to happen with Ryland. He could only pray it was all worth it.


	26. It's Complicated

The mid-morning phone call that Ryland Crafton had received had come as quite the surprise. The ever growing distance between herself and her husband had reached its peak as the two lived like two random strangers passing by in the hall. But Josh had been on the other end of the line. It wasn't to see how her day was or to tell her that he loved her and was thinking of her. Not that she wanted or expected such a phone call. Instead it was a rushed conversation where he coldly informed her that he had left his iPad on the kitchen counter and needed her to bring it down to the FCW arena as soon as possible. Ryland had obliged, feeling emotionless except for the flutter in her heart when she thought about the very real possibility of running into Ted.

She parked her car and entered through the front. Josh was not in his office and she did not want to just leave the piece of electronic equipment lying around. So she waited for a few minutes before taking a walk in the hall. The corridors were unusually quiet so she headed for the main practice gym. Inside warming up alone in the ring was Ted. Ryland felt her heart stop. He was wearing gym shorts and sneakers, the sweat glistening from his toned and tanned exposed core. His eyes were filled with a determination that made Ryland feel warm all over. The ring was his life, his passion, what he had been born to do. He had lost it for a little while, mostly the product of his own wrongdoing. But now he was working harder than ever to get it all back. That was the old Ted, her childhood friend and now the man whom she was desperately in love with.

"Hi," she said softly, when he finally noticed her standing in the doorway.

Ted could barely contain his grin. It felt like he hadn't seen her in forever.

"Ry…"

He beckoned her to come to the ring and held the ropes for her to enter. She pulled the iPad, protected in its case, closer to her small frame. Their eyes met for a moment and after a few seconds of awkwardness passed, that familiar comfort sparked between them and after quickly looking around to make sure they were alone, their lips met for a few stolen kisses.

"I missed you so much," Ryland sighed eyes darting around, hating that they had to pull away so fast.

"Not half as much as I've missed you. It's been so long. God, you look so beautiful."

Ryland blushed.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here?"

She motioned down to the case.

"Josh forgot this at home. He asked me to bring it."

"Oh," Ted said, disappointment evident in his deep Southern accent.

"I…"

Ted reached out and held one of her hands.

"It's okay. Look, I've been meaning to talk to you. I'm glad you're here. Ry, I have something to tell you."

She swallowed hard, almost afraid to ask, noting the serious look on his handsome face.

"What, what is it? Is everything alright?"

He took a deep breath.

"I did it. I finally did it, babe."

"Excuse me?"

"I ended things with Kris."

Ryland felt her knees buckle a little bit.

"What?"

"It's over. We're done."

"What? Ted, I don't understand…when?"

"A few nights ago. I, I just couldn't do it anymore. It's not right, living a lie like that. I was afraid cause I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't keep living like that anymore. It's not fair to Kris, it's not fair to me…it's not fair to you."

"But Ted…"

"I told you I was going to end my marriage because it was the right thing to do. I did and it was. I did it for the right reasons and that's why I can live with my decision. It hurt…I'm hurt and I know Kris is hurting right now and that kills me, it really does. She's a good person. I care a lot about her, a part of me will always love her but I don't feel for her like a husband should feel for his wife. I'm not in love with her, not like I'm in love with you."

"Oh my God…"

"It, uh, it didn't go well as you can probably imagine. Kris took it pretty hard. She, um, she left…"

"Where did she go?"

Ted sighed.

"My parents' place. I told her it was probably best that she just go back to Mississippi but obviously she thought different."

Ryland closed her eyes. Where else would the poor girl go? She really had nowhere else to turn. She didn't have family or friends of her own in Florida. Her whole world had just been ripped from underneath her.

"Poor girl. Wow, Ted, I…I just don't know what to say, what to do…"

"Just say you'll stick with the plan and that you'll be with me. Ry, you know how I feel about you. I didn't just end my marriage for you or for us, I did it because it was the right thing to do, cause I wasn't happy anymore. I am sorry Kris is so hurt but I have no regrets."

The look in his eyes was one filled with hope and love, a special love intended just for Ryland. It melted her to her core as the feeling was more than mutual. She couldn't help but kiss him again, sighing deeply as she finally pulled away.

"Oh Ted, I get so worried about you sometimes. Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded.

"I'm okay. It's all gonna be alright, Ry, you'll see. Honestly, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

She tenderly rubbed circles on his back.

"So this is all real, isn't it?"

"It's real," he said softly, staring down into her eyes. "It's very real, babe."

"I'm proud of you. I can't imagine what poor Kris is going through and my heart goes out to her but you did what you had to do. That must have been so hard for you."

She went to reach out for him again but as their bodies brushed against each other, they heard the double doors of the gym open. Reflexes kicking in, they quickly straightened up and pulled away from each other. Both of their hearts dropped when they saw that it was Josh. His eyes narrowed and darkened as his body visibly tensed.

"I thought I would find you here," Josh's voice took a slightly sharper tone. "Can't say the same for you, Ryland."

Ryland nervously cleared her throat.

"I, I was looking for you. I checked your office and didn't find you. Someone told me you'd be here and you weren't, of course, and I ran into Ted and we were just talking."

Her words were loud and falling all over each other. She hated lying and was terrible at it.

"Yeah," Ted, muttered uneasily.

Josh pulled himself together.

"I see. Anyway, Ted, I was speaking to Virgil and he had an idea for your match on the upcoming show. He was thinking of changing things up a bit."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your signature move is Dream Street. Now you're facing Jinder Mahal and you're scheduled to win but Virgil had some things planned and he wanted me to make sure you were physically up to it all."

Ted's eyes lit up. He had been performing much better in the ring as of late and in turn, his push had increased. His father had been more than pleased with his skills and there had been a nice but unfamiliar calm in their relationship, a dynamic only upset when the elder DiBiase's beloved daughter in law had shown up on his doorstep sobbing hysterically in the middle of the night. Ted Jr. had been back in the proverbial dog house ever since.

"Yeah man. That sounds cool. Whatever you have to do. I had been thinking about some stuff in my head. I put this match together and I wanted to take it old school with a lot of elbow drops and have him come at me with a rebound clothesline and I counter. Jinder this week would be perfect. He's a good worker. I'll talk to him and we could end it with a sitout spine buster and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ted, look, I think you're getting way ahead of yourself. But I don't think that's quite what Virgil or your father had in mind."

Ted bit his lip.

"Right," he answered tersely.

Josh sensed his hostility. He retorted, the tense conversation focused on wrestling but the undertone of months ago lingered heavily in the air.

"Listen, I am not a producer or a writer and I don't work in Creative. Those decisions are not mine to make. I'm a doctor. Take up the match making plans with the right people. I have nothing to do with it but a word to the wise, if I were you, I'd lay low and take direction instead of making waves."

Ryland sucked in a breath, fearing a confrontation as fire burned in Ted's eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are, man?"

"Please…" Ryland took another step in between them.

Josh backed away.

"I'll see you later for workouts," he said before turning to his wife. "Thank you for coming all this way to bring this to me. I apologize for the trouble."

His voice was cool and sarcastic.

"It was no trouble at all," Ryland looked right at him.

Josh took the case from her and turned to leave the two alone. Ryland could only breathe again when the doors closed behind him.

"Oh my God. That was so close. But I don't think he saw or heard anything."

"I guess not," Ted looked down.

"I, I should go."

Her hand briefly grazed his. Ted just shook his head.

"Yeah. I, um, I guess I'll see you at the motel."

Ryland turned and stopped. She could clearly see that he was upset.

"What was that for? Listen, I know Josh was being a real jerk back there but you can't let it get to you."

"Josh can be a real jerk but it's not him who is getting to me, Ry."

"I don't get it…"

"Dammitt, I thought we talked about this. I thought we made a pact. Neither one of was happy and we were supposed to change our situations. I did. It was hard. It was scary. It sucked. I hurt somebody I care about and it's probably gonna be consequences but I did what I had to do. And you…I see you playing the same old game, doing nothing."

"Ted, please don't, okay? Look, it's complicated…"

"And you think I don't know that?" he spat.

"No, I…"

"I manned up. I broke things off with my wife."

"I know you did and I told you that I am going to do the same with Josh."

"I don't believe you," he cut her off.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think you ever had the intention to leave Josh. And I don't know if it's because it sounded like a good idea at the time or if you were just blowing smoke up my ass or if you're just lying to yourself."

"Ted…"

She tried to touched him but he pulled away,

"You said you had to go and I think you should. I've got work to do."

She opened up her mouth to speak but no words came out. What could she say? What could she do? And they were in a dangerous position just begging to be caught. It was neither the time nor place but that didn't stop the ache in her heart. Simply nodding and fighting back tears, she complied with his request and left. Seeing him like that, knowing he had ended things with his wife, the tension with Josh and now trying to find the right time to end her own marriage was all too much. It was more complicated than anyone knew.


	27. Unhappily Ever After

It had been a tense few days in the Crafton household to say the least. Still angry about all the events that had happened over the past month or so, a disgusted Josh continued to ignore his wife and throw himself in his new work. Still Ryland had remained steadfast in her decision to stay in Florida. She refused to let her husband bully her into a decision she did not want to make. She no longer loved him but she did love someone else. Almost a week had passed since she had last seen Ted. He had been angry and hurt during that last confrontation and rightfully so as he questioned her love for him and the promise she had made to end her own loveless marriage. But for some reason, even as bad as things got Ryland couldn't force herself to put her plan into action. She wasn't ready to make that leap yet. Even misery seemed more comfortable than the unknown. So she had stayed with a man who barely could look her in the eye anymore.

It was a feeling of complete and utter loneliness on a level she had never quite experienced before. She was an unhappily married woman head over heels in love and involved in a passionate affair with a separated but nevertheless married man himself. Looking in the mirror, Ryland wondered how she had ever gotten herself into such a horrid mess. But the entanglement was her new reality. She loved and missed Ted more than anything but she knew he would not want to talk to her until she made a solid and final choice. And she had no real friends she could confide to. Her infidelity would more than likely be ill received by her family and social acquaintances. So Ryland had locked herself away to deal with her thoughts. When she received the call to have breakfast with Melanie DiBiase, she had made up every excuse in the book to avoid it but the older woman would have none of it. It was an early morning, cloudy but still hot and humid when Ryland made her way into an upscale Tampa Bay restaurant by the water.

The two women chatted casually and Ryland tried her best to pay attention as Melanie, seemingly in a great mood, went on and on about the latest charity event, about Brett and his wife, and harmless gossip about people back in Clinton who Ryland didn't even know. Playing with the fork in her veggie omelet that had quickly turned cold, Ryland mostly cast her eyes down at the table. She liked Melanie a lot, she really did. She respected the woman. She had grown up with her kids. The DiBiase family were good Christian people who lived moral lives. Melanie looked at Ryland like a daughter. The big pink elephant in the room obviously was the fact that Ted Jr. and Kris were now living apart and the younger woman was staying in her in law's guest room. Melanie never made mention of the fact and her speech was fast and cheery almost as if she had something to hide. She did and so did Ryland.

"…And the local church is sponsoring a pancake breakfast this Saturday for the Heilman family, I believe. Their boy is sick, leukemia. Such a shame but…"

Melanie's southern drawled voice trailed off as her expressive eyes grew large. Ryland frowned and turned to follow her gaze.

"Melanie, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Melanie's face quickly reddened.

"I…I think I just saw Kristen's car pull up."

Ryland instantly felt her throat tighten.

"Kristen is here?"

Melanie let out a huge sigh.

"I did mention that we were meeting here. Oh Ryland, it is just awful, I tell you. I am not the one to air the family's dirty laundry and truth be told, I was waiting, hoping for this awful mess to blow over but now I am starting to lose hope."

"What, what's wrong?" Ryland asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ted and Kris are having…problems, shall we say. It seems to be serious. She has been staying with us for a while."

"Oh no. That is terrible."

Ryland hated the expert liar she had fast become.

"She is in a bad way…poor thing isn't eating, barely sleeping. She just cries all the time. Ted Sr. and I just don't know what to do. I don't know what sort of state she will be in when she comes inside so please don't bring any of this up unless she does."

"Of course," Ryland cleared her throat as she saw the frail and sad looking brown haired girl enter through the front door, then make her way over to their table.

"Hi Melanie," she hugged the woman who was still legally her mother in law.

"Hello darling. Are you feeling any better?"

"Trying," she turned to Ryland and gave her a hug as well. "Hi Ryland, how are you?"

"Fine," Ryland's body stiffened.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you? Melanie said y'all were going to be here."

"Please honey, have a seat," Melanie took it upon herself to speak for the both of them. "Would you like to order something? The food here is delicious."

Kris shook her head.

"I'm okay. I'm not very hungry."

"Oh sweetheart, you're going to make yourself sick. You have to eat something, even if it just a little bit of fruit."

"I'll just have a coffee."

"Well, you certainly look pretty this morning," Melanie tried to change the subject. "That pink sundress looks just darling on you."

"It's okay, Melanie. I appreciate you trying to protect my feelings but you don't have to," she turned to her left. "Listen, Ryland, you're a close friend of the family. I trust you and you're going to find out anyway so you may as well know now. Ted and I are…well, he has asked for a trial separation and I moved out of the apartment for now. We aren't together right now."

"I'm sorry, Kris."

She truly meant those words.

"Me too."

"I don't know what is going on with that son of mine. He's a good kid, he really is but sometimes I swear he just doesn't think. He gives me and his daddy fits, always has. I just hope he comes to his senses soon. It's a hard life, honey. Wrestling runs deep in the DiBiase blood. I wanted something else for him, something more but I knew the day that I gave birth to him that this life was his destiny. Being a wrestler's wife is never easy, trust me, I know. You have to have a lot of patience, put up with a lot, be willing to be by yourself most of the time, raise your children practically by yourself. But just as hard as it is on us, I think it equally wears on them. This business is full of pressure and we all know what Ted Jr. has been going through. He won't admit it out loud but I know my son and I know he is scared to death of losing his position with the WWE and of disappointing his father. He has a lot on his plate right now and it is affecting his judgment but I know how much he loves you, how he has always loved you. He doesn't handle stress well and the drinking certainly does not help. I am sure once things calm down, he will realize the terrible mistake he made and you two will make up and be back together in no time."

"I wish it was that easy, Melanie but it isn't just that, the pressure and the road anymore. It is something far worse."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about, Kristen?"

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Ted is having an affair."

Ryland felt all the breath leave her body.

"That can't be," Melanie exclaimed. "He may have his many faults and flaws but Ted is a good boy. God knows we raised him better than that. He may do a lot of stupid things from time to time but I know he would never cross that line. Kristen, you are hurting right now and I'm sure dealing with all this confusion has your poor mind racing but you cannot allow yourself to think the worse. I'm sure it is all in your mind."

Kris shook her head.

"I wish it was. I didn't tell you and Ted Sr. but there is another woman. I know it for a fact."

"How do you know?"

"Because Ted told me so that night. He has fallen out of love with me and he wants to be with her," Kristen's already soft voice broke.

Ryland squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh my word," Melanie put her head in her hands. "Well whoever she is, she is a home wrecking tramp and I hope that little missy is satisfied with herself. She should be ashamed. My son is already vulnerable as it is. It happens all the time…gold digging sluts acting like vultures latching on to lonely men. It's all for the money and fame, I tell you. She'll get what she wants and when she is done using him, she will leave him high and dry. It will never ever last."

"I'm pretty sure I know who it is. I am sure it is that Maryse. It has to be."

"Maryse?" Melanie questioned.

"No, Kris," a sheepish Ryland finally spoke out. "It's not her. I mean, it can't be. Maryse and Ted are just friends. There is nothing going on there."

"Friends? Ha? Don't defend her. Rumor has it she sleeps with everyone in the company. Why would Ted be any different? I have seen the way she acts around my husband, the way she looks at him. She has wanted him from day one and now…well, now it looks like she finally has sunk her hooks in him."

"We don't know anything for sure and as upset as you are, until there is concrete proof, you can't go around making such accusations," a visibly bothered Melanie chimed in.

"Who else would it be? I know Ted has more common sense than to go around sleeping with random groupies. It has to be someone he is close to emotionally."

Melanie rubbed her arm.

"I still hope it isn't so and if it is, I hope it is only a phase. Ted knows better. Only time will tell, I suppose. For now we just have to pray."

Kristen nodded.

"I know. I do. That's all I do but I've been thinking and realistically, it is going to take a lot more than prayer to save my marriage but in the end, that is what I want. I am in love with my husband. I will always love Ted. It hurts me that he doesn't want to be together anymore and it kills me the thought of him being unfaithful but if this relationship is broken, I think it is worth fixing rather than throwing away. I took vows and that means something. I am willing to fight for my husband and for our marriage. He is worth it."

"That's the spirit, dear. I believe true love will prevail in the end and this harlot who has weaseled her way into my son's bed can go and ruin some other family. Isn't that right, Ryland?"

Ryland could only look away and give a half nod. She felt bad for Kris. She could see the love and hurt in the jilted young woman's eyes. Kris had every right to be upset. Her husband had left her and that had to be devastating. And Melanie just wanted to do the right thing, she just wanted her family intact again. Who could blame her? Maybe it was true. Maybe any woman that knowingly started a relationship, both emotional and sexual with a married man was a whore. The women spoke of this unknown scarlet lettered other woman assumed to be Maryse Ouelette but in all honesty, the real culprit sat right across the breakfast table from them. And inside she felt just sick about the whole thing. What a destructive mess she had helped create. She was truly sorry. It all had to end once and for all. Looking over, she silently wondered that if they knew she was the one who had slept with their respective son and husband, would they hate her? It didn't matter. Ryland already hated herself.


	28. Checking Out

Ted DiBiase sighed as he sifted the ingredients in the blender to make his protein shake for the next morning. He scratched his head. It had been a long day at FCW. His body was tired and worn but that paled in comparison to his mind and his heart. The weight of the world loomed on his broad shoulders and he was doing the best he could just to keep his head above water. The pressure was everywhere and at times it was unbearable. He was trying, he really was. He had done his best to be the perfect son, to be the perfect husband, to be the perfect wrestler. And it had all come crashing down. He needed answers, a sign that things were going to turn around. When the knock came at the apartment door, he averted his eyes upward. He had been praying for a sign but he knew he wasn't exactly on God's list of favorite people, at the moment. No telling what was on the other side of that door.

"Ted…"

He had opened it anyway and was surprised to see it was the one person he wanted to see more than anything, though he doubted God had answered his prayers by sending his mistress to his house.

"Ryland…"

She seemed bothered and antsy.

"Can I come in, please? We need to talk."

He nodded and let her in, closing the door behind her. He pulled out a chair but she opted to stand.

"What's on your mind?"

Ryland sighed.

"I've been thinking. I, I know our last meeting didn't go so well."

They both remembered. Josh had walked in and nearly caught them together. And the reality of the situation had started to get to Ted. They had made a pact, given each other their words. They were going to be together. They were going to end their respective marriages. Ted had and she hadn't and it had sent his frustration to a boiling point. It was time to make decisions, tough ones.

"I know. Look, Ry…"

"Please," she stopped him. "Let me finish."

"Okay," he conceded.

"I love you, Ted. I, I have fallen in love with you and I know you feel the same way about me. We didn't mean for it to happen and it certainly wasn't our intention to hurt anyone but this has happened…this mess we have somehow created and it does not matter why we did it, it just matters that we did. There is no justifying this and believe me, I have racked my brain a million times trying to."

Ted closed his eyes. The guilt was tough. He knew it was getting to her again.

"You are exactly right and we both knew this would not be easy. God, Ry, I don't know what to say to you. We've been here before, had this same conversation like a dozen times. But I do love you and we have been over all this, about what we need to do, what we have to do to be together."

She shook her head.

"I can't."

"Ryland."

"I know what we said but…"

"I just don't get it, this hold Josh has on you. This hold that the idea and outward appearance of some perfect fairytale life…"

"This isn't about Josh. This has nothing to do with him."

Ted was exasperated.

"Then what? What now? I just feel like you're making excuses as to why you won't let yourself be happy with me."

"It's Kris."

Ted's eyes widened. That was the one answer he had not been expecting.

"Kris. What…what does she have to do with this?"

"I saw her this morning."

"Where?"

"You mother wanted to have breakfast. I, I had a bad feeling about it, did everything under the sun to try to get out of it but you know how she is. So I went and Kris showed up unexpectedly."

"What, what did she say? What happened?"

Ryland sighed.

"She was distraught, Ted. And she had a lot to say. In fact, she revealed that you told her that you are having an affair."

"Damn," he breathed out a pent up breath. "I know my mom flipped her shit. What else did she have to say?"

"She says that she still wants to be with you and that her marriage is worth fighting for."

Ted stared at the floor for a few moments.

"She's hurting and that is to be expected. I wish I could make it easier for her. I feel like a real piece of crap, right now, trust me but I told you a hundred times that my marriage was way over even before you came along. I know Kris wants to make it work but that is never going to happen, regardless with what happens between you and me. The sooner she realizes that…"

"Ted, do you hear yourself right now? My God, we sound delusional. That girl is devastated. She loves you…so much. I already knew that. I heard you describe how upset she was but seeing it firsthand…I can't describe it. It makes it so much more real to me now, what we're doing…the consequences. And I can't. I love you. I really do. I want to be with you but this is not right. This is a mess. We have made a mess and any way you, we , choose to spin it, it is still a mess. And I can't do that…not to you, to Kris, to your parents. This thing is so much bigger than us."

"Ry…"

"She thinks it is Maryse."

"What?" Ted's eyes narrowed.

Ryland ran her hands through her dark hair.

"She is convinced the other woman in your life is Maryse. And she is furious about it and she told Melanie and how long do you think it took your mother to pass that little bit of info on to your father?"

"Dammitt. Look, Ryland…"

"I don't know what I'm doing, Ted. Hell, I don't even know who I am anymore. But this isn't right. A lot of people are going to get hurt, we are about to selfishly ruin a lot of lives and that isn't right."

"And you came all the way over here to tell me that?"

"Yes," she looked him in the eye. "And…"

"And what?"

"I am leaving tomorrow. This is too hard. It's too much. I am going back to Ohio and regroup. Right now, that is what I have to do. I need to breathe, to clear my head, to be away from your folks and from Kris and wrestling and Josh and…"

"Me?"

"Yes," she whispered, trying desperately not to cry. "Especially you. I am sorry, Ted."

It was eerily quiet for what seemed like forever until Ted finally broke the silence.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you care?"

"How could you ask that? Of course, I care."

"No, you don't."

"Ted…"

"You know what, Ry? We have been here before. Too many times, it seems. Look, I can't make you do anything. I can't make you feel a certain way. I can't make you not get on that plane. I can't make you be honest with Josh, face your feelings and you know what? I am not even gonna try anymore. It's too hard. So if you really want to go, I can't stop you. I can't sit here and fight for us by myself. Because the more I do that, the more it feels like there isn't even really an us. I love you. I love you a lot. And I am willing to go through whatever I have to go through, whatever it takes, to work things out and be with you. It won't be easy and nobody ever said it would be. But if you're not willing to open your heart and stand strong beside me, then what the hell am I even fighting for?"

A single tear slid down Ryland's already flustered cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ted."

"Me too," he said as he walked ahead of her and opened the door.

Ryland followed his lead. There was so much to say but in many ways it had already been said. She knew what she wanted to do and she knew what she had to do. Unfortunately, the two were vast contradictions of each other. But the situation was now bigger than both of them and the star crossed romanticized Romeo and Juliet of a love story that had somehow conjured up. It hurt like hell but it was time to say good bye. It was the decent thing to do. In their shoes, it was the only thing to do.

Ted watched as she stepped into the parking lot. She stood for a long time, not even getting in the car. He didn't care. Ryland was going to do what was best for everyone else…everyone except him. He had failed miserably at being a husband, at being a wrestler. And now the parents he loved, respected and wanted to impress so much, were fully aware that he had gone against God and everything they had ever taught him and disrespected his wedding vows.

Ryland was right about one thing. The entire situation was definitely a mess. And it was all his fault. What else was new? Opening the fridge, he saw a few beers in there. Popping the cap, he began to down the ice cold liquid that had become his best friend and worst enemy all at once. There was nothing to do but drink. It had gotten him into a lot of trouble but seeing as how shitty his life had become, as far as Ted was concerned, things, life couldn't get much worse. So he did what he always did…he drowned his sorrows in the bottom of a bottle. One by one he polished off each beer and after a quick and frantic search of the apartment, was angry that there was no hard liquor on the premises.

There was a remedy to that, however. He glanced at the clock. The local liquor store was still open and he had about 20 minutes to get there. It was towards the other side of town but he figured he could make it. Grabbing his keys, he marched outside, not even bothering to see if Ryland was still standing outside. Thankfully, she wasn't. He climbed into the driver's side of the truck and cranked it, letting country and western music blare from the speakers. He pulled out into traffic, hoping his small buzz would at least last him until he made his destination. Time was of the essence and unfortunately not on his side but a light bulb went off in his brain. He remembered something from a few months ago and opening the truck's glove compartment, he saw exactly what he was looking for. It was a pint sized bottle of Vodka, one he had courtesy of a very friendly and flirty flight attendant from the last plane he had taken. Thanking God for small miracles, he unscrewed the top and downed the drink in almost one shot. It burned going down but he didn't care. That was the way it was supposed to feel physically. That physical burnt that lasted a few seconds but it would take away that emotional burn for much longer. The plan was to just keep pounding the booze until it stopped hurting.

A warm feeling overtook Ted. In a few seconds of drunken calm, nothing mattered. Not his parents' lectures and disappointment. Not his own failures. Not Kris. Not wrestling. And especially not Ryland. Nothing mattered and that was exactly the way he wanted it to be. The music got louder and his feelings got number. The truck went faster. Coming around the bend, he saw the guard rail, at first out of the corner of his eye and then in his broader vision. He was an athlete and in his profession, one had to have reflexes like a cat. It was a natural human reaction to avoid danger. But not this time. It wasn't a death wish but simply a way out when there seemed none existed. Ted just wanted it to stop. All of it.


	29. Love The One You're With

"Mr. DiBiase…sir? Excuse me. Mr. DiBiase?"

Ted frowned and turned his neck, wincing in immediate pain. It was sore. In fact, he was sore all over. In addition to hurting, he was lost deep in thought. Everything was so surreal that for a brief few moments, he had forgotten where he was.

"Huh?"

"Shift change, darling," a friendly nurse smiled at him. "I have to go take Report but I will be back to check on you soon. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Ted swallowed hard. His throat was so dry.

"Um…do you know when they are gonna let me get out of here?" he asked, struggling to find a comfortable position in the bed.

"Looks like you'll be here no more than 24 more hours. The doctor just wants to keep you for observation. I should no more soon after I look at your chart."

"Okay," he cleared his throat. "Um, thanks."

She left the door slightly ajar. 24 hours more to go. Actually, a lot had happened in the last 24 hours. He wished his memory had been foggy enough to forget but in fact, it was just the opposite. Every second of every detail was alive and vivid in his mind. The scenes played over and over again like a movie. He remembered being alone in his small Tampa apartment. Ryland had showed up. He had been nervous but happy to see her. Their last time together had ended badly and he had been hoping to make amends. The only way things would ever be okay was if she came to her senses and held up her end of the bargain. He could only hope that was the reason for her visit but in fact she had only drop by to inform him that they were over and she was leaving Florida…for good.

It was the last thing he wanted to hear but truth be told, it wasn't exactly shocking news. Their happiness was too good to be true and in a way it seemed like she was afraid of it. At times Ryland let her own fears sabotage everything. And at that moment, at the end of her revelation, simply put, he'd had enough. He was not going to beg her and he was determined not to try to reason with her. What was the point anymore? Kris and his mother had gotten to her but if Ryland was not willing to at least meet him half way and stand strong with him, what the hell was he even trying to fight for?

So he turned back to a familiar friend, one that had gotten him in some trouble a time or two…or ten. Drinking. He drank for several reasons. He drank to cope, he drank to forget, he drank to sleep, he drank to have fun, he drank to get drunk. On this occasion, he just needed an escape. He did not want to deal with lectures from his parents about his failures. He didn't want to have to explain to his wife for the hundredth time what they both already knew…their marriage was over. He didn't want to get in that FCW ring another night knowing he belonged on television for RAW or Smackdown. He didn't want to know what was going to happen knowing that it had been incorrectly assumed that he was sleeping with Maryse Ouelette. And he did not want to watch Ryland Crafton walk away from him and how they felt about each and never return. It was all too much.

The beer just was not cutting it and he decided to make an impromptu trip to the local liquor store. He found some alcohol stashed in his truck and he drank it on the way. What happened after that was a matter of perception. It was true that he momentarily lost control of his vehicle. He could have possibly avoided the guard rail. It wasn't a death wish or blatant suicide attempt. Maybe it was a cry for help. Ted himself wasn't sure. The only thing he was sure of, was that he had made his situation worse and not better. After the accident, he had remained conscious and thankfully no one else had been involved or hurt. He had been able to move the truck and get himself some help. Now he was stuck in a hospital battered, bruised, and all alone. But not for long.

"Oh my God!"

The door swung open and in entered Ted Sr. and Melanie. His mother was already in tears before she even got in the room. Immediately she embraced her son, apologizing as he whimpered underneath her touch.

"I'm okay, Mom."

"You don't look okay, baby. You don't sound okay."

"It's just a couple of bruises and scrapes."

"You scared your mother and me half to death."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"We didn't know what to think," his mother chimed in. "The call came and your father wasn't home. I was shaking so bad when I could not get in touch with him at work. I called Ryland and she was a godsend. She came over and helped me and…"

"Ryland is still here?" Ted asked with surprise.

Melanie frowned.

"Yes. Where else would she be?"

"Nothing. I mean, I thought…never mind."

He felt his heart skip. It was the day she was supposed to be secretly leaving town. She had heard about his accident and stayed. Ryland had stayed for him. She still did love him.

"Oh Teddy," Melanie gingerly ruffled his hair. "What happened, honey?"

He didn't know what to say. Ted did not want to lie but then again, it was so hard to tell the truth. He was ashamed of what he had done and he did not want to disappoint them anymore than he already had.

"It, it was an accident. I hit a rail, no big deal."

"You should have waited for an ambulance."

"I was okay."

Sr. had stood in the background, stern faced, arms crossed. Finally he spoke.

"Where is your truck, son?"

"Back at my apartment."

"Were there any police?"

"No sir."

The father bit his lip in dreaded anticipation of the answer to his next question.

"Were you drinking again?"

Ted looked down.

"I…"

"Boy, don't you dare lie to us."

"Yes," Ted conceded in a voice, barely heard above a whisper. "I had something to drink beforehand."

The older DiBiase had had it.

"I just don't understand you, this intent you have on ruining your career, your whole life."

"Ted," Melanie tried to intervene and stop her husband.

"No, Melanie. Stop babying him. Stop trying to protect him. It obviously has not worked thus far. It hasn't helped him grow up and be a man. It hasn't helped him be responsible and make good choices. It hasn't furthered his career and we are absolutely certain that it did nothing to make him a better husband."

"Ted!"

"Dad, come on," Ted Jr. muttered.

"I want to know. Where were you going to or coming from last night? And why were you drinking and driving?"

"I, I don't know. I was just out, okay? I was just going for a drive and…"

"I am so ashamed of you," he looked his son dead in the eyes.

"Don't say that," Melanie begged. "Please. Both of you."

"No, Mom," the junior Ted's jaw tightened. "Let him say what he feels."

"He doesn't mean it."

"Yes he does."

"No, he doesn't. He is just upset and you are not well and now is not the time and the place to have this discussion. And Ted, I love you, but I will not sit here and let you talk to my, our, son like this. This conversation needs to end before things are said that cannot be taken back."

The older man was not deterred.

"I don't understand what is going on with you. I have bent over backwards to save your career. I have done everything short of throwing myself at Vince's feet."

His son, gave a sarcastic and disheartened chuckle in spite of the situation.

"Well, it's nice to know you believe in my talent so much. That feels good, Dad, real good to know I made it because of our last name."

"Don't you dare sit in that bed and think you deserve pity."

"Do you have any idea, Dad, how hard I worked?"

"You used to. But something happen. I don't know, son, you tell me. It's like you gave up. But you are here in Tampa, in FCW because of you…not because of me. And I can't do anymore to help you. I can't keep saving you. It is time for you to step up, son. Now you were doing real well there for a while. I saw the improvement. Everybody saw it. But something happened."

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do."

"Dad…"

"You do. If you ever want a chance at a good life, you better straighten up, boy. Time is running out. Now Vince is calling people back to the roster soon."

"When?"

"I said soon. Could be a few days, could be a few weeks. Ted, if your name is not on that list, I am afraid the next list it will be on will be the one for the cuts."

"Dad…"

"You need to quit drowning your problems at the bottom of some bottle and you need to work on saving your career and your marriage. You know you were raised better than to be an adulterer…"

"Dad!"

Tensions were rising just as Melanie had predicted but an interruption came with a small knock at the door. All eyes turned forward and there was Kris.

"I, um, I just came by to check on you to see if you were alright," she said in a quiet voice.

Her eyes met her husband's and it took everything she had to not break down right then and there.

"I'm okay," he tried to nod. "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to."

There was a heavy silence that loomed.

"We should leave them be, Melanie," the elder Ted suggested. "He needs to spend time with his _wife_."

The parents left the room and Kris cautiously approached the bed.

"How, how bad is it?"

"Nothing is broken. I think they're just checking me out to make sure there is no internal bleeding or anything. I'm okay."

She nodded.

"I'm glad. You were lucky."

"Yeah," he looked away. "Lucky."

"So you will be getting out soon?"

"I think so. Just waiting for the doctor to tell the nurse. Probably tomorrow they said."

She nervously played with her hands. She was still wearing her wedding ring.

"If you need help…I mean, if you want me to take care of you, I could. I can."

"Kris…"

"I'm a nurse."

"Kris."

"I love you, Ted," she began to cry. "You're still my husband. And all I want to do is help. I just want you to be okay. I want to take care of you. I am glad your injuries aren't worse than they are but when I heard you were involved in an accident in the first place…God, Ted, it scared me to death. I was just hoping, praying you were okay. That's all I could think about, than and getting to you. I, I just want to be close to you."

She dissolved into a fit of tears and sobs and all he could do was hold her. Kris was in his arms and though he truly felt for her in that moment, it was Ryland who was in his thoughts. She was still in town. She had heard about his accident and because of it, she had not left, she had not gone back to Ohio. That had to mean something. But the reality hit like a fist as he felt his wife whimpering and quivering next to him. He took a deep breath that hurt like hell. Would Ryland come back to him? And how in the hell had he managed to make an even bigger mess of his life?


End file.
